Naruto and My Story Ideas
by sheltie
Summary: Just like I did with my Potter ones this one is for my Naruto story ideas. A collection of Naruto story ideas that I am working on right now. Various pairings though Naru/Ten will be the big main one. Ratings will vary depending on the idea. Please review, let me know your opinions on each one.
1. What Differences Can Make

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the start of another story idea story just like I did with my Potter one. Each chap will be the first chap of a story idea I am working on and will continue some time in the future. This one is Naru/Ten like most will be since this is my more fav. couple. But there will be other with different pairings in them. ALso this is one of my first story ideas I've ever written so it may not be as good as the others. Remember these all aren't the finished product, but still in the process of being worked on so there may be changes to them when finally posted as their own story. So without further adieu let the fun begin.**

* * *

**What Differences Can Make**

**By: Sheltie**

A six-year-old Naruto stuck his tongue out to the side as he threw his kunai. It veered off far left and never got to the target.

"Ah man, how come I can never hit it?" he whined loudly.

"Because you have no focus."

Naruto turned to find a girl, who looked a bit older than him. She was wearing a pink Chinese shirt with green cargo-like pants. She had brown eyes and brown hair done up in two buns.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Tenten, and if you want I can help you with your kunai throwing" Tenten said.

"Really, you mean it?" Naruto asked hoping this wasn't some prank.

"Of course" Tenten said sincerely.

"Thanks, oh by the way my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage" Naruto said then struck a good guy pose.

Tenten looked at the boy oddly, but just shrugged it off. I mean, he had a quirk, who doesn't.

"My name is Tenten Higurashi, future top kunoichi" she said deciding match Naruto's form of address.

They shook hands.

"Yay, lets get started!" Naruto shouted as he punched the air.

Tenten looked at the orange clad boy with curiosity. She had heard about him and couldn't understand why people treated him so bad and was told to stay away from him. He seemed nice enough even though he was loud and hyper.

The rest of the day Tenten helped Naruto improve on his accuracy. He knew he could never match Tenten's level, but did his darnedest to get close. By the end of the day Naruto was way better than he had started.

"Thanks Tenten, you helped me a lot" he said smiling.

"No problem Naruto, how about we meet tomorrow and keep going?" Tenten suggested.

"Sure, I'm in" Naruto said happily.

/Scene Break/

Naruto and Tenten's training sessions paid dividends for the both of them. Naruto learned how to throw kunai and shuriken better and Tenten had a training partner that she liked spending time with. Tenten was a year ahead of Naruto at the academy so they knew they'd never be on the same team. But that didn't matter since when did you have to be in the same year to train together.

During their training sessions Tenten helped Naruto with his mood. He seemed to go to extremes and Tenten found a way to balance him out. Naruto became a lot happier, and stable with Tenten. Tenten also unlocked Naruto's hidden brain. Now Naruto wasn't dumb by any standard. He was actually quite smart. He just didn't show it since why show something that no one would appreciate him for. So he did pranks instead to show off his brilliance.

What Naruto did for Tenten was, well, made her feel like a girl. She always put up a strong front of being a tough soon to be kunoichi and since the classes in the academy in being a kunoichi was utterly horrid. I mean, what does flower arranging and doing tea ceremony stuff have to with being a kunoichi? So Naruto made Tenten feel like a girl. He treated nicely, but respected her as a ninja to be. He knew that she was tough and she didn't have to prove anything to him. So her guard went down around him.

It was a great friendship for them both mainly since neither really had any friends. Naruto was shunned, glared and sneered by the whole village that having just one friend was his saving grace. As for Tenten, she had a few friends, but they were guys and they were so-so friends since they were in the stage of not wanting to hang with girls. And the girls, well, Tenten didn't related to them at all. She preferred sharp pointy metal things to dolls, flowers and going googly eyed for boys.

Tenten's parents didn't mind Naruto at all. They didn't carry the hatred that the rest of the village carried for the boy. In fact they invited him over for dinner many times just so he didn't have to continue eating only ramen. Though that didn't mean he stopped eating ramen for good. He just didn't eat as much. Her parents also owned a weapons shop that gave Naruto a slight discount on ninja items. So he was able to stock up on kunai and shurikens to practice with.

When Tenten graduated Naruto congratulated her on becoming a ninja.

/Scene Break/

_**A Year Later**_

Naruto sat waiting for his turn for the exam to be a ninja. He was ready. He just knew it. Even with Tenten working with her team she still tried to make time for him. They trained and she even taught him what she learned during her team training sessions. Tree walking really helped Naruto with his chakra control issues though he and Tenten figured out a way to get passed that before that. This only helped him even more.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto walked in confidently. He knew what was going on the test and he was ready.

"Okay Naruto, lets see what you've got. You know what were testing you for Henge, Kawarimi, and Bushin" Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and then began doing all three of the required skills needed to graduate. He was thankful that Tenten had helped him on these since he needed it. Mainly on the Bushin one, that was the one he always had trouble with even with the chakra exercises he does.

Iruka was proud that Naruto had passed and smiled at him. The other teacher Mizuki wasn't pleased that the little demon had passed since it messed with his plans, but he automatically rearranged his plan to include this new wrinkle. Yes, everything will be fine.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass" Iruka said as he handed over a hitai-ate to Naruto.

Naruto left with it in hand and smiled.

_One step closer_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

Tenten waited patiently outside for her friend. She was rocking on the balls of her feet with excitement. She knew he'd pass, she just knew it. She had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was so glad her sensei gave her the day off so she could be here for her friend. Once the class was let out Naruto came and greeted Tenten with a hug.

"So, did you pass?" Tenten asked wanting to know.

Naruto grinned and held up his headband like he was holding up a heavyweight champion belt.

Tenten cheered and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Well, put it on" she said.

Naruto took off his goggles and placed the headband on. It felt right.

"I'm one step closer to being Hokage" he said with excitement.

"Yeah, but you've got a long road. I still have a ways til I am the best kunoichi, you know" Tenten said wisely.

Naruto nodded.

They walked off hand in hand ignoring some of the looks the adults were giving them.

"Mom and dad are waiting" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded and he and Tenten were about to go when they were stopped.

"Oh Naruto, there you are. Can I talk to you for a second?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh sure. Hold on Tenten" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

Once the two were a bit of a ways away Mizuki moved in close.

"You did real well on passing Naruto, but I think you could've done better" Mizuki said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

"What I mean is there is a way to get stronger. Here, follow these instructions" Mizuki said slipping a piece of paper to Naruto then left.

Naruto was confused and looked at the paper and found they told him the location of secret ninja scroll. He was excited and knew he had to check them out.

"Hey Tenten, I'll meet up with you and your parents in a bit. I got something I need to do" the new genin said then dashed off.

Tenten frowned and wondered what Naruto was up to. She decided to follow him to make sure he wasn't getting up to any trouble. Sure Naruto had stopped playing pranks mostly, but he still the occasional one when he was bored and needed a good laugh.

/Scene Break/

Naruto stole the scroll according to what the paper Mizuki had given him. It was easy. He was one of the best in stealth and evasion. I mean, you have to playing all those pranks and rarely ever getting caught. He then headed to the old shed and began reading them.

_Kage Bushin, hmm, this seems like a good one to start with_ Naruto thought.

Tenten was shocked when Naruto broken into the Hokage's office. This was not something Naruto would willingly do. He had to be coerced or something. She followed her friend to the woods ready to confront him, but ended up there too late and could only watch.

Iruka had come and found Naruto what happened next was Mizuki's treachery was revealed as well as the secret that almost everyone in the village knew except Naruto and the younger generations. He housed the nine-tail demon. This was shocking to Naruto, but he now knew why everyone hated him. What happened after that was Mizuki attacking, but was stopped by Tenten appearing. She wasn't about to let her friend get hurt. Fox or no fox. Naruto showed off his brand new technique and seriously beat Mizuki to a pulp.

Afterwards he cried into Tenten's arms. When Naruto was finished she led him and an injured Iruka, who protected Naruto when Mizuki tried to kill him with a windmill shuriken.

The Hokage thanked Naruto for stopping a rouge ninja and Naruto returned the scroll apologizing for what he had done. The Hokage just smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

Tenten brought Naruto back to her house where her parents were waiting.

/Scene Break/

At Tenten's though it was real late there was a small party for Naruto making ninja. Tenten's dad gave Naruto a brand new set of kunai and shurikens along with sharpening stone and polish. Tenten's mom gave Naruto a new outfit more befitting of a ninja.

The outfit consisted of black cargo pants that were designed to hold many ninja weapons as well as scrolls and such. He had a strong wire mesh top underneath a dark orange shirt. It was covered with a green coat with a swirl emblem on his left shoulder. There were seals embedded into the clothes with seals that fixed the clothing if it was ruined during a fight as well as cleaning tags too. Naruto also got a couples sets of the same clothes for when he needed them.

Naruto was overwhelmed by it all since he never really got anything before. He thanked them profusely for the gifts and promised to take care of them.

Tenten's gift was a katana she made for Naruto. She had been training Naruto in use of kenjutsu during their training sessions and Naruto was pretty good at it. He took the offered weapon and hugged his friend tightly. She returned the hug just as tightly. Since it was late they only had a small time for the party and then they all went to bed. Naruto slept in the small spare room next to Tenten's that he occupied time to time.

/Scene Break/

_**A few days later**_

Naruto was bored out of his mind. The other new teams have already left leaving him with his two fellow teammates and no teacher. The two others was one Sakura Haruno, fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha and the top of her class and his former crush. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, who ranks the top of the entire class and the brooding duck butt haired boy. That was pretty much what he knew about his two new teammates and he didn't think he'd learn much more of them.

Soon the door slid open revealing a man with silver gravity defying hair, his hitai-ate was coving one eye and a mask that covered the lower part of his face.

"Hmmm, at first blush I can say that I don't like you. Meet me up on the roof" he said.

With that he left and his three new students followed him. Once on the roof they sat and waited.

"Okay, to start why don't we get to know one another a little better. What your likes are, your dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams. That kind of thing" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Um, what about you sensei. We don't know you at all" Sakura said.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have very few likes and dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business and my dreams are private" Kakashi said.

"Gee, that helps us so much" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hmm, how about you go next pinky" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are" she glances over at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "my dislikes are Ino-Pig, my dreams are," again she glances over at Sasuke, "and my hobbies are…"

_Great, a fan girl, why oh why did I have to get a fan girl_ Kakashi thought with a grumble.

"You next Mr. emo" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and more dislikes. I have really no hobbies and my dream is to get stronger to… kill a guy and avenge my clan" Sasuke said in his typical brooding emo tone.

_Sasuke is so cool_ Sakura thought.

_Great, an avenger. Just what I need_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay blondie with the katana on your back, you're up" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training with my best friend Tenten, eating ramen and having dinner with Tenten's parents, my dislikes are people who are closed minded, people who are snobs, my hobbies are training with Tenten, eating ramen and playing the occasional prank, and my dream is to be the next Hokage" Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted when he heard Naruto's dream.

Sakura ignored Naruto.

Kakashi couldn't help, but smile. Naruto was the most normal out of the three he had. Maybe this might not be a total waste.

"Okay, tomorrow you'll have a test. If you pass then you'll be genin" he said.

"But I thought we are already genin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but this test will see if you are ready to be genin. Just to warn you though there is a 66% chance of passing this. Be at the training ground seven at five. Oh, and I suggest you don't eat because you'll just throw it up" Kakashi said the jumped off the roof.

The three genin glanced at one another wondering what kind of test they'd be taking.

/Scene Break/

"So what do you think of your teammates?" Tenten asked.

She and Naruto were wandering around after Naruto's meeting. Tenten had a day off from her team training and missions.

"Eh, they're okay. Sasuke or duck butt, he has a big chip on his shoulder and very moody guy, but I think he is a good fighter" Naruto said.

Tenten snickered at Naruto's nickname for the last Uchiha.

"As for Sakura, well, she is a total fan girl and I don't think she can handle being a ninja" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

"And your sensei?" she asked.

"Oh, he seems like a very laid back kind of guy. I don't think I expect to get much training from him" Naruto said with a bit of a frown on his face.

"Hey, there's always me you can train with" Tenten said pouting.

"I know, but the point of having a jounin sensei was to learn from them. But it looks like I'll have to do it myself" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded. She was kind of glad her sensei worked with her though it was minimal at best since he didn't use weapons himself.

"I'll help you anyway I can" she said firmly.

"I know you will, and I can't thank you enough for that" Naruto said with a smile.

Tenten returned the smile.

The rest of the day they debated on what Naruto's test would be. Though Tenten knew what the test would be she acted like she didn't know.

/Scene Break/

It was five in the morning when Sasuke made it. Sakura arrived a little after that. They sat very hungry and tired, but were determined to pass their test. Naruto showed up at about half past seven full of energy and ready to go. They waited and waited.

"Where is that lazy no good teacher!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto winced at the sound and stepped away from the pink haired girl and settled by a nearby tree away from the epicenter.

Sasuke just grumbled.

Finally Kakashi appeared at ten.

"Yo" he greeted with an eye-smile.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path and I had to find another way" Kakashi lamely excused.

Sakura growled, but said nothing.

Sasuke just got up from the ground ready to go.

Naruto made his way over ready too.

"Good, now your test is this. You have to takes these bells from me" Kakashi said as he held up to small silver bells.

"But there are only two of those and three of us" Sakura said realizing the predicament.

"Yes, now you have an hour. The one who doesn't get the bell gets tied to this pole" Kakashi said as he pulled out a timer from his pouch.

"I want you to fight with everything you have to get the bell. That means attack to kill" he said.

"You may begin… Now!"

Sasuke and Sakura rushed off to find a hiding spot leaving Naruto standing there.

"Shouldn't you be hiding like the rest of your team?" Kakashi asked.

"I should, but then that's what you want, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple, this is supposed to test how well we work as a team" Naruto said.

Kakashi was amazed. Naruto was a lot of a heck smarter than what is academy grades said he was. He chuckled mentally. The boy was already a great ninja. Hide your talents from everyone to underestimate you. The jounin wondered what other tricks Naruto had up his sleeve, like can the boy actually use that katana on his back.

"So, what are you going to do?" the jounin asked.

"Well, Sasuke is too stuck up to even consider to helping a 'dead last' like me and Sakura would rather help her 'beloved' Sasuke than assist me" Naruto said.

"So what's your plan?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Do nothing" Naruto said.

Kakashi was surprised.

/Scene Break/

Sasuke was wondering what that loser was doing since he had done nothing, but seem to talk to their teacher. It didn't really matter since he was an Uchiha, he needed no help whatsoever. After seeing the dead last walk away he launched out of his hiding spot and attacked Kakashi.

Kakashi easily dodged Sasuke's blitz attack. Soon Sasuke was throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi with the jounin dodging them all and even pulling out an orange book to read.

This infuriated the last Uchiha and fell back. He made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi was amazed that a boy Sasuke's age could use such a jutsu. His chakra development shouldn't be at this point. He dodged the fire and then disappeared. Sasuke looked around hoping to find him only to have Kakashi come up from the ground and tugged Sasuke down til only his head was showing.

Sasuke grunted and groaned as he tried to free himself.

"Need any help?" Naruto asked walking up.

"I don't need any help from a dead last like yourself" Sasuke spat.

Naruto sighed and then walked off.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Sakura was suffering from the affects of a genjutsu that made her see Sasuke dying. Naruto found her and carried her back to where Sasuke was. He then freed her from the illusion.

"What, what happened? Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted then hugged said boy's head crying.

Sasuke grumbled since he had no way of defending himself and Naruto was snickering at the sight. I mean it's not everyday you see an overly emotional girl hugging a head in the ground.

"Well now, is that all you've got or do any of you want to try?" Kakashi asked still reading.

Naruto sighed and walked up.

"Fine, I'll try" he said.

Kakashi just glanced up, but then went back to reading.

Naruto got in his stance and drew his katana from its sheath.

Kakashi shifted a bit to get ready.

Sakura and Sasuke watched.

Naruto went fast and Kakashi dodged, but he lost a bit of hair ducking the katana swing.

_He's good_ the jounin thought.

Naruto jumped back not wanting to be hit by a counter and got back into his stance. He then did a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Several clones of Naruto with his katana appeared. This shocked everyone there.

_How in the world did he do that?_ Sakura wondered.

_That power, how'd a dead last get such power?_ Sasuke wondered.

_He's not supposed to know that jutsu. It's forbidden_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, you ready for a real fight?" Naruto asked.

_Hmm, this ought to be interesting_ Kakashi thought.

They all rushed Kakashi like wild bulls, but that was only a ruse. They were all coordinated to attack and Kakashi had to put all of his effort into dodging them. He had to put his book away to do so. When one clone failed to get a hit another was ready to land one.

_This is not like any new genin I've ever seen_ Kakashi thought as he evaded another blow.

The jounin had to use every instinct he had not to get hit and it was thanks to his wealth of experience that he was unscathed for the most part. He would hit one turning the clone to a smoke, but more and kept taking its place so Kakashi was doing his best to keep up.

Sakura and Sasuke just watched in awe. It was an amazing sight.

Soon the clones all disappeared in a poof of smoke with the original Naruto standing there grinning.

"Had enough?" the blond asked.

Kakashi was panting.

"You are good, I'll admit that, but you've yet to get the bells" he said.

"Really, then what are these?" Naruto asked as he dangled the two bells in his hand.

Kakashi was shocked and checked his hip and found the bells gone.

_Clever, very clever. He used his clones to distract me while he grabbed the bells. Now that is teamwork though he only used himself_ the jounin thought.

Sakura and Sasuke were completely shocked that a dead last like Naruto could beat a jounin like Kakashi. It just wasn't possible.

_That wasn't supposed to happen Sasuke was supposed to get the bells _Sakura thought.

_How'd a loser like his do that. I must have that power. I need it_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Naruto shrugged and tossed the bells to Sakura, who caught them.

"Here, give the other to the Uchiha" he said then turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakura shouted.

"The test was to see if we could work as a team. We mostly likely failed it so I am leaving" Naruto said.

This caused Sakura and Sasuke blink as the whole thing came together.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that Naruto was pretty much right. They did fail, but he really didn't want to. He liked this Naruto and wanted see what else the boy had up his sleeve. Oh, plus there was the fact that Sasuke had the Sharingan, blah, blah, blah.

"You all pass" the jounin said.

This stunned the three. Naruto had a foot in the air as his head turned around.

"Wh-how'd we pass?" he asked totally perplexed.

"Simple, you may have done the task by yourself, but you gave the bells to your teammates leaving you nothing. That is what means to be on a team. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something for your teammates" Kakashi said then walked over to the stone, "you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's the memorial stone where the names of all Leaf shinobi who've died are put on" Naruto said.

"Yes, many of my friends' names are on this stone. Remember this: ninjas who disobey orders are trash, but ninjas who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" Kakashi said seriously.

Naruto nodded taking the words to heart.

/Scene Break/

Tenten was very happy that Naruto passed and he and his team were now going to take missions. She did warn him though that they missions he'd do were pretty dumb. Dog walking, catching a cat, weeding gardens, babysitting, carrying groceries. Those were the kinds of missions he'd get. Naruto was upset and disappoint upon hearing this, but Tenten told him that every ninja started like this. They had to start at the bottom before making their way to the top.

So when Naruto started the 'missions' he took them without grumbling. Well, he grumbled, but internally.

Sasuke was angry. These stupid missions did nothing for him. They provided no challenge at all. How was he supposed to gain power and kill his brother when they were pulling weeds or cleaning up trash in the park?

Sakura didn't mind the menial work since she got a lot of time staring at Sasuke. Plus, there wasn't a whole lot of effort needed to do these things at all. That was fine for her.

Kakashi just chuckled as he watched his team worked on these missions. He just read the whole time til they were done.

It was about a few weeks into the and Naruto was now a bit annoyed. He had learned nothing from Kakashi. Though he knew that this would happen, it didn't mean it made him okay with it. So on a day when finally Kakashi showed up late as usual Naruto had a question.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, when are you going to teach us anything?" he asked.

"What do you want me to teach you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I need some work on my taijutsu. Mine isn't very good yet. I also need help on my ninjutsu too. I have no ability in genjutsu" Naruto said.

Kakashi thought then nodded.

"Okay, how about you two?" he asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um, I am okay with anything Sasuke chooses" Sakura said.

Naruto and Kakashi rolled their eyes at this. Well Naruto rolled his eyes and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Teach me some powerful jutsu" Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, come with me" he said.

Thus started the training of team seven. Kakashi trained them. He started with the tree walking exercise and was surprised when Naruto could do it effortlessly. The one eyed ninja just shook his head.

_I've got to learn never to predict what this boy can and cannot do_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was angry. If the loser could do it so easily then he could do it flawlessly. He ran up the tree only to fall on his head. Sakura ran over to help him, but was pushed away.

"You've got to put chakra into the soles of your feet, Sasuke. You also have to determine how much to put in since if you put in too much you'll step through the tree and get propelled off the tree and too little and you fall" Naruto said from a high branch.

Sasuke growled. How dare a loser lecture him.

Kakashi smiled. He couldn't explain it any better.

"Well, you heard the man, now get to work" he said.

Sakura was second in getting the tree walking though that was because she had small chakra reserves to start with. Both Naruto and Kakashi both came to the conclusion that the girl needed to expand those reserves if she was going to be a capable shinobi. So Kakashi had Sakura run up and down the tree till she tired herself out.

Sasuke was having trouble, but refused any help whatsoever. He would get higher each time, but never would he get to Naruto's level. This angered the boy. Naruto was ahead of him and that wouldn't sit right with the last Uchiha.

As Sasuke and Sakura worked Kakashi took Naruto aside and helped with Naruto's taijutsu. The jounin found Naruto was pretty good already and learned it was because of his training with Tenten. Kakashi knew he needed to talk to this Tenten to learn what the two have been working on so that would give his a better assessment on where Naruto's skills were.

After a few lessons Naruto was getting better in taijutsu. Kakashi also got Naruto started on water walking since that would help increase his chakra control even more. The boy had drive and Kakashi admired that.

/Scene Break/

There was a rhythmic thump, thump, thump that was followed by short grunts after each thump. Tenten was throwing kunais and shurikens at her targets getting bulls-eyes each time. She was training even after her team's training session.

What she didn't see was a figure watching from the trees watching her intently.

Tenten had just finished when she felt something behind her. She spun around with kunai in hand, but felt her wrist being grabbed and she froze.

"Nice reflexes" Kakashi commented.

"Um thanks, who are you?" Tenten asked confused.

"My name is Kakashi" Kakashi said.

"Oh, so you're Naruto's sensei" Tenten said relaxing.

Kakashi nodded and let go of Tenten's wrist. Tenten placed her kunai away.

"Is there something you want Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yes, I know you and Naruto train and I was wondering if you could give me an assessment on his skills" Kakashi said.

Tenten had to blink. A jounin was asking her opinion on something. This was new. But Tenten decided to be honest and told Kakashi what she and Naruto trained in though she never gave away any of Naruto's secrets. She knew that a ninja needs every advantage that they possessed so she kept her analyst of Naruto pretty generic.

Kakashi listened even knowing that she wasn't telling the whole truth. He didn't care, he just needed a basis to work from.

"Thank you for your help. Now I know what I can help Naruto work on" Kakashi said.

Tenten nodded.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHAT EVER ARE YOU DOING WITH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

Kakashi groaned. Why'd god have to curse him so?

Soon a man somewhat taller than Kakashi appeared. He had a bowl cut and big bushy eyebrows. He wore a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Guy sensei, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked though she had groaned along with Kakashi upon hearing Guy's voice.

"WELL TENTEN, I CAME TO TELL YOU WE HAVE A VERY YOUTHFUL MISSION TOMORROW AND YOU'LL NEED TO MEET THE REST OF THE TEAM BY THE NORTH GATE AT NINE" Guy said.

"Okay Guy sensei, tomorrow at nine" Tenten said ignoring the word 'youthful'.

Guy nodded then turned to Kakashi.

"One of my students, Naruto, has been training with Tenten here for the passed couple of years and I came here to ask her about what kind of training they've done so I don't overlap" Kakashi said.

"AH, I SEE, WELL THEN I SEE THAT YOUR STUDENT'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS AS BRIGHTLY AS TENTEN'S. SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST KUNOUCHI I HAVE SEEN AND IT MUST BE BECAUSE OF YOUR SUTDENT'S FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINING UPON HER" Guy said.

Tenten blushed at hearing this.

Kakashi just blinked and sighed. Even after all these years of knowing Guy he still didn't understand half of what he said at times.

"I must go, thank you again Tenten for your help" the masked jounin said then left not wanting to deal with Guy for much longer.

"I got to go too Guy sensei. I should pack for the mission" Tenten said.

"YES GO, AND MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN FOREVER BRIGHT!" Guy shouted.

Tenten ran away as fast as she could.


	2. Fox, Weapons & Wind

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this one is a Naruto/Tenten/Temari one. There will be many changes and things will go a bit fast in this one. I apologize if some of you don't care for how fast I go, but I really don't like dragging on with training periods that are extended amounts of time. Things will slow down as I am writing the later chaps. But the first chaps I like to cram as much as I can to get you into a mindset for the story.**

* * *

**Fox, Weapons & Wind**

**By: Sheltie**

Five-year-olds Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten were in the middle of packing. They were going on a trip with the Sandaime Hokage to Suna for some kind of peace treaty or something. The two kids were too excited about leaving the village to even listen to what the old man said afterwards.

Naruto and Tenten lived together after they were both kicked out of the orphanage. Now Tenten wasn't kicked out because any kind of bad behavior, but she kicked herself out when the orphanage kicked her best friend, Naruto, out. She even stood firm whenever adoption day came. She wasn't going to leave her best friend behind. Whenever he was picked on by the other kids Tenten would stand by him and defend him even if it meant she was caught in the crossfire.

Naruto and Tenten were attached at the hip and nothing was ever going to change that no matter what people did or said about Naruto. Tenten never budged at all. She and Naruto met one day after Naruto ran away from some of the older kids that were beating him up. Tenten took care of his wounds and vowed to be there for him from now on and thus started their friendship.

Naruto was given the smallest and draftiest room in the orphanage. They gave him the thinnest mattress as well as the most tattered blankets to sleep with. Tenten stayed with Naruto in his room never caring about how cold it was in there. She helped him steal food so he could eat since they staff barely ever fed him right.

So when the two got kicked out and the Sandaime found them several weeks later scrounging in the trash for food he gave them a small two-bedroom apartment in an apartment building he owned. Naruto and Tenten were the only tenants in the complex, but that suited them just fine. They did however have to learn how to be handy since the apartment building was quite old and had many problems.

The landlord was stingy and didn't want to spend a lot of money on the place. So with that the two kids learned how to do minor repairs on many things along with a little plumbing and carpentry. They got a certain amount of money from the orphan fund to take care of their needs. Tenten did the shopping due to the fact if Naruto did it he'd buy just ramen. Though Tenten had to make sure she went to shops that didn't overprice things since she was a friend of the 'demon'. There were a few that tolerate Tenten and that pleased her just fine. She was able to buy the groceries needed for herself and Naruto.

Naruto for his own enjoyment had a small window box garden that he tended to. Tenten preferred to practice throwing kunai, which the Sandaime had gotten her and Naruto. Naruto wasn't much of a housekeeper and that meant Tenten had to take on the role and made sure Naruto cleaned up after himself. Sure they had their fights with one another about cleaning up the place, but in the end always made up and worked together to clean whatever mess they had.

"Naruto, are you sure you have everything packed?" Tenten asked.

"Of course Tenten" Naruto said confidently.

"Really then, lets take a look" Tenten said.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Before he could stop her Tenten looked through Naruto's pack and frowned. The boy sure didn't know what to really pack. She sighed and dumped out everything out and packed for him.

"Hey, I had that done" Naruto whined.

"A pack full of ramen cups with only two pairs of clothes isn't the correct way to pack" Tenten said in a chiding tone.

Naruto pouted.

So Tenten got to work packing the proper things Naruto needed. She sometimes felt like she was as much a mother to Naruto as a best friend at times. She had to make sure Naruto ate well enough and not just eat ramen all the time. He seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with noodle and broth concoction. She limited him to going to Ichiraku's only three times a week. She wanted to limit down ever further, but in the end they compromised. If Naruto ate more non-ramen foods then he could have ramen three times at Ichiraku's.

"There, now you are packed" she said wiping her brow as she finished packing Naruto's pack the right way.

"Yeah I am packed, can we eat now?" Naruto asked holding his grumbling stomach.

Tenten sighed.

"Fine, but no ramen" she said.

Naruto pouted for being denied what he deemed 'food of the gods'.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was a bundle of energy and would've ran circles around the Sandaime, the Anbu guard and Tenten if it weren't for Tenten reining him a bit.

It took two weeks for them to get to Suna since they had to cross the desert and neither Tenten nor Naruto had ever been in such heat. Naruto complained about the heat and sand for a while til Tenten threaten to gag him with the very sand around them, which made him shut his mouth and complain in his mind for the rest of the time. He knew very well that pissing off Tenten wasn't a smart idea at all. Sadly he learned this lesson the hard way with Tenten unleashing her wrath upon him and him fleeing for his life. When they got to Suna they went through the gates after showing the guards their passes then headed to the Kazekage tower.

There they met the Kazekage. To the shock of the Hokage and Anbu escort Naruto bowed respectfully to the Kazekage. This was shocking since Naruto rarely if ever showed any respect to anyone really. Tenten knew Naruto had manners, he just rarely showed them to anyone.

"It is nice to meet you both. These are my children," the Kazekage gesturing to the three kids standing behind him, "Now, Lord Hokage, I believe we have an alliance to renew."

"Yes we do" the Hokage said with a nod.

The two Kages headed to the council chambers while the five kids went off to have fun.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with pride.

Tenten sighed and shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm.

"My name is Tenten" she said.

"My name is Temari, this is Kankuro and Gaara" Temari said.

Temari was the eldest of the three siblings. She had dirty blond hair, which she wore in four ponytails with green eyes. To her right was Kankuro, the middle sibling, he wore an odd cat suit that had small points that looked like ears. He wore make-up, I mean, war paint on his face. Last was Gaara, the youngest. He had short red hair and a blank look. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"It's nice to met ya. Why are you wearing your sister's make up and where is the nearest ramen stand?" Naruto asked.

It's not make up, it's war paint!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari giggled at this since it was true that Kankuro would steal her make up at times when he needed that perfect color.

Tenten giggled then smacked Naruto in the back of the head causing Naruto to rub the 'wounded' spot.

"Why'd you do that Tenten?" he whined.

"Because we're not going to spend all day eating ramen. We should take in the sights" Tenten said.

Naruto grumbled a bit.

A small chuckle was heard and everyone turned. They found the source of the chuckle was coming from Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were shocked since they never heard any kind of amusement from their little brother before. Heck, they never saw their youngest brother show any emotion really at all. He usually kept a blank face and said very little.

"If you wish to see some sights then allow me to show you" Gaara said politely.

Tenten smiled and nodded with Naruto following suit.

Gaara led Naruto and Tenten with his two elder siblings wondering what changed their brother.

As Gaara showed Naruto and Tenten around and told them about certain spots they all got to know one another. Temari latched onto Tenten since she didn't have many female friends at all with being the daughter of the Kazekage and having a brother like Gaara, who was called a demon around the village. Not many other girls wanted to hang out with her. Tenten was the same though she had no female friends due to her association with Naruto and that she hated how girly the girls her age were. Kankuro kept wondering what was going with his little brother. Gaara seemed to open up to Naruto and they found an instant connection with one another. Tenten saw this and smiled. She knew Naruto had an amazing ability to make friends with just about anyone. It was one of his gifts.

In the end the five kids became friends with one another and they just knew that this friendship would last.

/Scene Break/

A couple of weeks later the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Kazekage, Kenchii Sabaku, were taking a break from renewing their alliance between their respective villages. It was slow going since the Suna council was dragging it out as much as they could. Both leaders were tired and annoyed by the council's behavior and it took all of their patience and willpower not to kill them all.

"Tell me Lord Hokage, the boy you brought. He wouldn't be the Minato Namikaze's son would he?" Kenchii asked.

Hiruzen nearly chocked on the tea he was drinking. He knew the Kazekage was smart, but he didn't think he would figure that out. You didn't become a Kage of a village by just strength alone.

"What makes you ask that?" the leader of the Leaf village asked.

"It's just that he looks very much like the Namikaze. Take away those whisker marks and he's a miniature version of Namikaze," Kenchii said casually.

Hiruzen had to think carefully about what he'd say next.

"I am also asking since he and I have a contract with one another. Our children are supposed to be engaged to one another," Kenchii said.

_Shit! Minato, what have you saddle me with?_ Hiruzen thought.

"Here's the contract for you to see" Kenchii said as he pulled scroll from his pocket.

Hiruzen read it and found it was legit. He now had to wonder what to do next. He could ignore this, but what would the consequences be. Not only that, but Naruto was already engaged to Tenten even though both kids didn't know it yet. That contract was set up by his mom and Tenten's parents. Tenten's parents also came from Whirlpool where Naruto's mom hailed from. Tenten's parents were some of the best weapons smiths/users ever though they died during the kyuubi attack as collateral damage. It was very sad.

"I think we've much to discuss Lord Kazekage, but I think it is best we talk about this once we have a treaty solidly in place" Hiruzen said.

Kenchii nodded. It was best to get the treaty out of the way before they had this discussion.

/Scene Break/

It has been several weeks now since Naruto and Tenten arrived in Suna and they were now used to the hot dry weather though they longed for home from time to time. They missed the trees and the gentle cool breezes that felt great on a hot day. The desert dry heat was not something they really cared for, but they could handle it a lot better now. They did have the Sand siblings, as Naruto called them. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The five were almost as thick as thieves now since they barely spend time apart.

Tenten and Temari got along since they both wanted to be strong kunoichi when they got older because they wanted to prove that they were just as good as the guys. Naruto and Gaara were practically brothers as Naruto somehow was the only one not to be afraid of the redhead. Gaara showed his first smile and laughed his first laugh with Naruto and the path that destiny had written for the redhead was now changed. Kankuro moved in-between the two sub groups since he really had no place, but that didn't matter to him much.

At the moment the five were lounging around the Kazekage mansion. Temari was reading a scroll while Kankuro was working on his puppet on the floor. Gaara was lying on the couch, Tenten was flipping a kunai in the air and Naruto was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"So what should we do today?" Naruto asked.

"I want to do some training. I got some kunai and shuriken I want to throw" Tenten said.

"Training sounds good to me" Temari said.

Gaara just nodded and Kankuro shrugged. It didn't matter for the middle sand sibling.

"Right, to the training grounds!" Naruto shouted.

The five made it to the training grounds they claimed as their own. It helped the Sand siblings that their father was the Kazekage and no one said no to them really. When they got there Tenten pulled out her pointy objects and began to throw them. Temari joined in with her own kunai. Tenten helped Temari with her throwing since the Suna girl wasn't as good as Tenten was.

Kankuro was still fiddling with a puppet he had made. Though it was crude, it was his first puppet he had ever made and wanted to try it out. He was still trying to figure out the kinds of weapons to use. He couldn't add poisons in yet since he could get his hands on any. Plus he didn't know much about poisons either.

Naruto and Gaara decided to have a little taijutsu spar. The two didn't really know any kind of style or form of fighting. They just went at it though made sure not to really hurt the other.

"You've gotten better Gaara" Naruto commented.

"So have you Naruto" Gaara said as he dodged another punch.

Though Gaara had his sand to protect him he didn't want to rely on it so much. Thus when he sparred he kept his sand use to a minimum as much as he could and worked on evasion and dodging as well as close range attacks. He knew that his sand could be disable by the use of water and didn't want to become depended on it.

The Anbu watching them smiled under his mask. The five would be very strong shinobi no doubt.

/Scene Break/

Finally the treaty was near completion. It took longer than what both rulers had thought it would take since the council was dragging their wrinkled old feet every step of the way wanting more and more out of the treaty than what Konoha would allow. But now there was a proposal that would work for both villages.

"Lord Hokage, I believe it is time we continue what we were discussing beforehand," Kenchii said.

"Yes, I suppose so" Hiruzen said with a heavy sigh.

The two leaders sat down and took the cups of tea they were served.

"I must first tell you that what I am about to tell you is very secret and not many know about this and I fear what will happen if it leaks out" Hiruzen said seriously.

Kenchii nodded. He understood the gravity of the topic that was to be discussed.

"You have my word that I will be the only one to know. Though I believe I will need to tell my daughter since it involves her as well as her two brothers" he said.

"That is fine as long as it doesn't go any further than just them" Hiruzen said with a nod.

Kenchii nodded also.

"Good" Hiruzen said.

He then told Kenchii all. How the kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto and how Naruto is not only the heir to the Namikaze clan, but the Uzumaki clan and how he already has a betroth for the Uzumaki side. Kenchii listened shocked and amazed that the boy came from two very powerful shinobi. The lad was going to be a terror to his enemies once he gets older. Not to mention a great ally to those he sided with.

"Well, this is much more than I ever expected, but I feel I must tell you that my youngest, Gaara, also houses a biju too. The one tail Shukaku" Kenchii said.

Hiruzen was shocked; though he knew Suna did have a biju of their own he didn't think they would have in a child, let alone in the Kazekage's very own son.

"I was against this if you must know, but the damn council forced me into it" Kenchii spat.

Hiruzen nodded. He understood the pressures of the council. He had to fight tooth and nail to keep Naruto from being executed after the sealing and then he had to fight to keep Naruto from being turned into a weapon. Heck, he's still fighting both battles every day.

"Now that we've relieved our burdens I think it is time we find a way to make this work, hm?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, this can and will strengthen the bonds between villages" Kenchii said with a nod.

So the two kages began discussing a plan involving the future of the five kids.

/Scene Break/

The five kids stood in the Kazekage's office all wondering what was going on. Naruto was more verbal in his curiosity and Tenten had to silence him before he drove them all crazy with his guesses. The Sand siblings all silently thanked Tenten for this. They all liked Naruto, but he could be a pain sometimes.

"I am so glad you all could make it" Kenchii said sitting down at his desk.

Hiruzen was sitting in a guest chair and smiled his grandfather smile at the five kids.

"Now, before we start we both want to stress on how important what we're about to tell you and make sure you understand that this is very secret and cannot be told by anyone else" Kenchii said seriously.

The Sand siblings nodded. They understood totally.

As for Naruto and Tenten, well, they were confused.

"Um, what would happened if we told?" Naruto asked.

"Usually the penalty is death," Kenchii said plainly.

Naruto paled and gulped. He now knew how serious this was. He may not be the brightest bulb, but he understood enough mainly thanks to Tenten hammering it into him. Tenten hearing this nodded though she was a bit pale too.

"Good, Lord Hokage?" Kenchii said nodding his head to his fellow leader.

"Naruto, I was going to tell you this once you reached the rank of jounin or at least chunin since I felt that you'd be strong enough by then, but certain things have made me move up my schedule. I know who your parents are," Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes widen and he felt Tenten grab his hand to calm him.

"Who are they?" he asked in a small voice.

"Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Hiruzen said.

Tenten's mind worked fast as she tried to place the two new names. It was like a lightning strike, it came to her that fast.

"You mean to say Naruto's dad was the Fourth Hokage also known as the Yellow Flash and his mom was the Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct" Hiruzen said.

The Sand siblings were shocked and looked at Naruto since they didn't think that he'd be related to two of the greatest shinobis that Konoha had ever had. Naruto was just plain shocked. He knew his parents' names and the fact that they were so famous. He didn't know what to say.

"But that isn't all I am afraid. The history of the night the kyuubi attacked is only partially right" Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked knowing the story.

"Due to the kyuubi being made of pure chakra there was no way of destroying it. So the Yondaime, Naruto's father, did the next best thing. He sealed it away into a newborn" Hiruzen said sadly.

Somehow Naruto understood this right a way. It explained all the dirty looks, being spat on, the reason why none of the other kids played with him, why he got the random beatings from the villagers. He held the kyuubi.

"It's me, I hold the kyuubi," the small blond said softly.

"Yes Naruto, but it wasn't something that your father wanted to do. If there was any other way he'd of done it. He wanted you to be looked at a hero, but the village disregarded his last wish. It sickens me" Hiruzen said frowning at the end.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but Tenten tighten the grip she had on Naruto's hand.

"Don't say it Naruto. You aren't the kyuubi at all. You are Naruto, my best friend and nothing will change that. A kunai sealed in a scroll doesn't make it a kunai still. No matter what" Tenten said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at his best friend and hugged her. Tears were in his eyes as the two hugged one another. Soon they parted with Naruto whispering a 'thank you' to Tenten. Tenten smiled at Naruto as she wiped her tears away.

"I am afraid that is not all. There is much more" Kenchii said breaking the silence.

Soon the five kids' world was rocked again. They found out about Gaara and both of his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, stood by their little brother as he cried for probably the first time in a long time. There were hugs shared by the three siblings. Once those tears were dried up the news about Temari's being engaged to Naruto was thrown out with Tenten's engaged thrown in for good measure. Naruto's eyes were so wide they looked like they'd pop out of their sockets.

Tenten was shocked. She had no idea about her parents except a few scrolls they left for her. They mainly told her about her heritage, but nothing in great detail especially the fact she was engaged to her best friend.

Temari was also shocked since she had no idea either. She didn't know really how to feel since she did like Naruto as a friend, but to find out he was going to be your future husband was a lot to take in. Heck, she wasn't like most girls who ogled the cute boys and talked about, well, girly things. She was more of a tomboy and that's why she related to Tenten so much. They were both tomboys though they still had their girly moments. They were just far and in-between.

Gaara and Kankuro were just plain shocked. Their sister was engaged, and to Naruto of all people. They liked Naruto and all, but this was something that was right out of left field and they didn't really know what to think at the moment.

"Now with this we've come up with a plan. Though it will be very unusual and unheard of we've decided to place the five of you in a team" Kenchii said.

"How can we be a team? I have always read that all shinobi teams are three man teams except for certain missions" Tenten asked.

"That is true, it's highly unusual to have a five man team. But this is a special case we have decided on doing this for a few reasons. One, we didn't want to split up the three siblings or split up Naruto and Tenten so this was the compromise. Plus we wanted to have Naruto with both Tenten and Temari so he could get to know his two future wives. We've also decided to train you early. I have already lined up instructors for you when you return to Konoha" Hiruzen said.

Tenten and Temari blushed at the word wives since they knew what that meant.

"When we return?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, you and Tenten are going to spend time here to start your training" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, you five are going to spend time split between Suna and Konoha. You'll be the first joint team of Suna/Konoha" Kenchii said.

The five kids looked at one another and they came to a decision. They each nodded to one another and this led Naruto be speak for them all.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked.

/Scene Break/

The training was brutal to say the least. The instructors Kenchii lined up for the quintet team kept them all on their toes as they learned what their strengths and weaknesses were. They also learned chakra controlling exercises, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other shinobi skills they'd need. They also learned history, military tactics and other special courses Kenchii had lined up for just the five.

Now usually since the were still young they wouldn't be pushed too hard, but Kenchii and Hiruzen both agreed that this was needed for the five to become strong early. They had several plans for the Suna/Konoha team. But they also knew that the five needed to be kids so they made sure to give the five days off to relax and be their age.

Gaara was long range and the main man on defense. His sand could be used to protect not only himself, but his teammates. He also could use his sand as an offensive weapon. What also happened was the great seal master Jiraiya of the legendary sannin checked over Gaara's seal and reinforced it so Gaara would be more sane and be able to sleep now. It did make him have to relearn how to use his sand, which took some time since he had to focus harder when it came to using his sand then before. But it would soon become second nature to him like before.

Kankuro learned the ways of puppets from Chiyo, who was the top authority in the art of puppetry. She hadn't trained a pupil since her own grandson, who is now a missing nin. But she was ordered to by the Kazekage and she had no choice. But she actually found new life with training Kankuro, his siblings along with Naruto and Tenten. They actually made her smile and her outlook on life became brighter, not so bitter. So Kankuro learned puppetry and became very proficient in it. He'd be another long-range fighter.

Temari would also be a long-range fighter when she showed she had a wind affinity. She was given her mother's fan and learned many wind jutsus since they found she had a wind affinity. She also learned taijutsu to complement her skills with her fan since they drilled into that she might lose her fan in battle and needed to know how to defend herself without it. She learned taijutsu as well as ninjutsu using her fan and without.

Tenten would be their support with her amazing accuracy with kunai and shuriken. Not only that, but she had amazing natural ability with kenjutsu. She was so good that it shocked the instructors. Though after learning about Tenten's parentage they understood. Tenten's parents were not only the best blacksmiths of Whirlpool, but the top of kenjutsu experts and were feared and revered. They could practically pick up any weapon and know how to use it in a few tries. It seemed that Tenten had inherited this ability from her parents.

So Tenten's training was focused on learning more weapons and along with that she learned fuinjutsu so she could carry all of her weapons without being slowed down. Jiraiya stayed a while to help Tenten with this since he was the master in this area. The budding weapons mistress also was taught taijutsu and ninjutsu so she had other skills to fall back on in case she needed it.

As for Naruto, he was a jack-of-all-trades really. He had a huge chakra reserve so that meant he would be the team's main ninjutsu user though with parentage he had an amazing grasp on fuinjutsu and ate up all the books Jiraiya gave him. Both his mom and dad were great with seals. His father was a master and his mother, well, Uzumakis had fuinjutsu in their blood really.

Naruto would be the next seal master and Jiraiya, who the five kids found out was Naruto's godfather, predicted that Naruto would surpass him. Naruto needed much work on his taijutsu since he seemed to be a brawler and that wouldn't do even with his amazing healing ability thanks to the kyuubi. So he was taught a form that suited his hard hitting and speed. They found he had no grasp for genjutsu thanks to the kyuubi so worked with him to identify and dispel them. That was all they could do.

So with the training the five grew even closer. Naruto, Temari, and Tenten got used to the fact that they'd be married to each other. Though it was odd since they still had no idea how this would work. But they decided to worry about it later since the contracts weren't going to kick in for years.

/Scene Break/

_**A few years later**_

Hiruzen sat back as he read the progress report he had on the quintet team. They were progressing in quick fashion. They could be genin ready for the chunin exams with their skills. But what they lacked was experience. But he and Kenchii had a plan for that. They were going to give the five missions right after the team was done training in Konoha.

"Hey old man, we're here" Naruto announced.

"Naruto show some respect to the Hokage" Temari said as she whacked Naruto with her fan.

Naruto yelped and fell to the ground rubbing his bruised head. Kankuro sympathized with the blond on the floor since he was usually the one to get whacked with Temari's fan for saying something stupid or perverted, usually both at the same time if you can believe it.

Tenten sighed and helped her friend/fiancée up.

"It's alright Temari, Naruto calls him that all the time. It's his own affectionate name for the Hokage. Just like he calls Jiraiya pervy sage," the weapons mistress said.

Temari just sighed and rolled her eyes. _Only Naruto could get away with this_ she thought.

Gaara and Kankuro bowed to Hiruzen.

"It is great to see you all. You have grown so much" Hiruzen said.

"We have. We've learned much in Suna and we hope to learn just as much here in Konoha" Gaara said.

"I hope we will match Suna in their pace of training. Now as to where to place you. I am sorry Naruto, Tenten, but your apartment is much too small for the five of you" Hiruzen said.

"Then where will we stay?" Tenten asked.

"I have a small home that should suit you all" Hiruzen said.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Temari said.

"Yeah, thanks old man" Naruto said grinning big.

Temari and Tenten sighed. This was a habit that would never be broken.

/Scene Break/

The training the quintet team got in Konoha was on par of the training they got in Suna. Their instructors got the reports of what they knew from Suna and just went from there. They were surprised at how advanced the group was. They'd be the most powerful team ever was on the mind of many of the instructors.

Gaara had now an almost unstoppable defense and could block just about anything and everything that came at him or his teammates. He found he had an earth affinity, which wasn't surprising given he had control over any and all sand. Though his earth affinity didn't come from his biju. So Gaara learned what earth jutsu they had available added to what he already knew. It was also found that he was a natural sensor and this wasn't because of his tenant at all either.

Kankuro didn't have much to do since he specialized in puppets and no one in Konoha knew puppetry. So what they did was teach Kankuro taijutsu so just in case he lost his puppets or something he could still defend himself. It was to be used as a last resort, but would be helpful to the puppet user since he wouldn't be useless at all. He didn't have the chakra capacity to do ninjutsu so they decided to teach him some genjutsu instead since that didn't take as much chakra as ninjutsu do. Kankuro was working on mixing both genjutsu and his puppets in a deadly combination.

Temari learned more wind jutsus with and without the use of her fan. She also got better in her taijutsu as well as learned some genjutsu though she didn't really care to use it. She preferred her long ranged attacks more.

Tenten got more kenjutsu instruction and excelled at it. Her ninjutsu and taijutsu had improved greatly from when she had started Though not on par with her kenjutsu. She also was the best in projectile weaponry. She always hit her mark. Not to mention she had a small armory of weapons that was growing by the day it seemed. All of them she knew how to use. Her skills in fuinjutsu was pretty good and she had a bit of an obsession with explosive tags that frighten Kankuro at times. The girl loved explosions. She also learned that she had an affinity for water and began learning water jutsus.

Naruto was skilled at all areas and showed it. His work in fuinjutsu was incredible and all of his instructors were in awe of what he could do with seals. His taijutsu was much better now that he wasn't a brawler though he still had though tendencies and that couldn't be broken. His ninjutsu was amazing and it helped since he had huge chakra capacities and could use many jutsus without getting exhausted. Naruto grudgingly did kenjutsu to please Tenten since she wanted Naruto to and he could never say no to her. Naruto's elemental affinity was found to be wind and he had Temari help him work on that.

When they were done with their training they got their first mission. It was a real test. They were to take out a bandit camp that had been terrorizing a few nearby villages. The new team's objective was to wipe the bandits out. That meant they'd be killing them. The team knew that as ninjas they'd have to do this, but they were hesitant. They were young, but both Hiruzen and Kenchii both knew they were ready for action. They as felt that this was needed. To get the five's first kill out of the way and deal with the emotional healing needed after then deal with it later when they aren't as prepared.

It was decided by both kages that the joint team would be labeled as special genin. A term they both made up. They'd be just above the regular genin, but not high enough to be chunin. It was the same as the special jounin position. It would work with the special circumstances this team was made of. Before the team left on their first mission they got their headbands to signify they were now shinobi. Their headbands had both the Suna and Konoha symbol on them.

/Scene Break/

"Fox in position" Naruto said into his mic.

"Raccoon in position. I'll get you for that Naruto" Gaara said.

"Make up boy in position. I hate you Naruto" Kankuro said.

"Panda in position" Tenten said.

"Windy in position" Temari said.

"Right, let's go" Naruto said.

The five jumped from their positions around the bandit camp. There were two jounin there, one each from their respective villages, hidden just to make sure everything went all right and if any trouble came about they'd step in.

Naruto pulled out a katana from his back and slew what bandits he saw. Temari attacked from long range with her wind jutsus as did Tenten with her kunai and shuriken. The two worked in tandem with one another Temari's wind jutsus would help increase the power of Tenten's projectiles. Kankuro let out one of his puppet to play and Gaara used his sand and crushed any bandit that got in his way. It didn't take long since they had the element of surprise on their side. Once done they were tired and green in the face. All around them was dead bandits. They all threw up from the sight and smell of death they have wrought.

The jounins watching over them felt for the team since they were so young to have killed, but knew they'd have to kill sooner or later. The two shinobi just hoped they wouldn't change too much and not for the worst.

/Scene Break/

After that the team got more missions and were one of the best teams despite their young age. They had gotten over their horror of their first kills after some talks by some jounin along with the Hokage and Kazekage, who came to Konoha to check on the team. The combined effort of the two kages and the jounin telling them that they should fight for those they hold dear, not for power, not for greed, not for the fun of it. But to protect their precious people.

This just drove them all to train harder and work harder to complete their missions. They got missions from both Suna and Konoha and they had a great success rating. They now stood in the Hokage's office waiting for their next mission. It was decided that since Temari would be living with Naruto once they married that meant the team would be solely based in Konoha and the Kazekage would push Suna missions he wanted the team to do to Konoha. Though the team always had a place to stay in Suna if need be.

Each of them had grown since they all looked like proud experienced shinobi. They were all now 12 to 14-years-old. They were still special genin, but that was because they spent most of their time training and only just in the recent years became shinobi and special genin. They still had much to learn and both kages didn't want to push them through the ranks.

Gaara wore a brown tunic that covered a mesh shirt with grey pants. He had a dark red practically burgundy long sleeve shirt that was under his tunic. He had a black sash going around his waist. He carried a gourd on his back. He no longer had the dark circles under his eyes due to now being able to sleep at night. He kept his red hair short like he always did.

Kankuro wore the same outfit really along with his war paint his main puppet on his back wrapped in bandages. He kept his other puppets in scrolls he carried.

Temari wore a light blue battle kimono that covered a mesh shirt; her battle fan was strapped to her back along with two mini fans on her sides. A gift from Naruto. Her hair done up the same with four pigtails. She also had shin guards on as well.

Tenten wore a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt with green cargo pants. She had a weapons pouch on her right hip and had storage scrolls and seals hidden everywhere on her person. She had her katana on her back and her hair was done up like it always was. Two buns.

Naruto's outfit was drastically different. Due to his two fiancées' pleading he ditched his beloved orange jumpsuit. He now was wearing Anbu style pants a short-sleeved green shirt that covered a mesh shirt and to top it off he wore a brown jacket with several pockets for him to carry scrolls in. On his back was a katana that Tenten insist he buy. The sheath was actually build into the back of the jacket though it could be removed if needed. His hair was as blond short and spiky as ever since both Tenten and Temari commented how they liked it like that. Naruto wasn't one to refuse the two.

"Ah, team Firestorm. Here's your new assignment" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"What is it sir?" Temari asked.

"You are to report to the academy and watch over the class of new genin. They are mostly all clan heirs and in need of watching" Hiruzen said.

"What, why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked in a bit of a whine.

Hiruzen sighed.

Even after all this time Naruto was still Naruto. He may have calmed down and used his head more, but there were still times he was hot headed, brash and acted somewhat childish though not as often. He was also considered the leader of the team though there was never an official vote or anything. It was just assumed.

"Naruto, this is an assignment that I can only entrust to your team. You may be all more experienced than the class, but you are also the same age as them and can blend in easier. This will be a long term mission til the class graduates," Hiruzen said.

"I guess" Naruto grumbled.


	3. Naruto's Tale

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: a Kushina surviving and raising Naruto story. A Naru/Ten like usual. Will have Tsunade and Jiraiya in this, but not as a couple.**

* * *

**Naruto's Tale**

**By: Sheltie**

Kushina sat drinking some tea. She had a sad smile on her face as she remembered the night when the only man she had ever loved died.

**Flashback**

The Kyuubi had been contained, but at a price. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, died from it. Kushina Uzumaki, his wife was in shock and had cried when she heard the news. She only had one thing left, her son, Naruto. Her only reminder of her one true love.

"Kushina?"

The redhead looked up to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage walk up. He looked sad and tired. He had retaken the seat of Hokage that Minato had resided due to popular demand. He now had grave news for the woman he thought of as his daughter.

"I've come from the council. They, they have plans for Naruto" he said.

"What plans?" Kushina asked with fire.

"They want to confine him to the village. To be watched over" Hiruzen said.

Kushina wasn't a fool, she knew what they wanted. Soon her anger which she has been known for was starting to show itself.

"They aren't taking him, old man. Naruto is all I have left and he is coming with me. They can go to fucking hell for all I care" the redhead spat.

"Kushina, please think about what you're doing. Minato wanted this. He wanted Naruto to be known as a hero here" Hiruzen said pleadingly.

"A hero, oh Minato, you idiot. The village won't see Naruto as a hero. They'll only see him as a demon and will take every chance they can get to hurt Naruto" Kushina said with surprising insight.

Hiruzen sighed. He knew that might be a problem and had no plan to counter it.

"Hiruzen, I am leaving Konoha and Naruto is coming with me. There's nothing the council can do that will stop me" Kushina said firmly.

Hiruzen sighed. He was really too old for this shit.

"What will you do?" he asked knowing he could not and would not stop her.

"Not sure, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible" Kushina said as her mind raced to come up with a plan.

"Very well, I will place you on a long term mission away from the village" Hiruzen said wanting to do one last thing for a close friend.

Kushina looked at Hiruzen.

"You mean you won't stop me?" she asked.

"No, but please take care of yourself and Naruto" Hiruzen said.

"I will" Kushina said give the old man a smile.

It took a little time, but Kushina packed up all she could and with a final goodbye to the old man then she left with little Naruto in her arms fast asleep.

**Flashback end**

/Scene Break/

_**Years Later**_

Naruto grew up healthy and happy. He was a ball of energy though and Kushina sometimes didn't know how she could keep up with the boy. Thankfully she got help. That help came in the form of two of the three sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice also was there to help out. It was a gift from Hiruzen. Tsunade had left Konoha after losing her last loved one, but Hiruzen tracked her down and gave her one last order as sensei to student. To help and watch over Kushina and Naruto. Tsunade did so as a last request from her sensei. Jiraiya did since he was Naruto's godfather and would stop in once and while when he was in the area. He still had his spy network to keep up.

"Where is that boy?" Tsunade asked huffing.

This broke Kushina out of her thoughts.

"Lost him again?" the redhead asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I have no doubt that Jiraiya is trying to corrupt him and I will not have him do that to Naruto. We don't need another pervert" Tsunade said.

Kushina nodded and helped Tsunade on her search. No son of hers will be a pervert peeking at women in the hot springs while giggling and writing smutty books. No sir, not on her watch.

/Scene Break/

Naruto learned a lot from the two sannins and from his mom. He got trained early and they found he had great stealth and evasion skills. Hell, the kid could outrun you and hide where you'd never find him. He had a ridiculous amount of chakra, which they attributed somewhat for housing the kyuubi. The hard part was for him to focus that chakra and to use it correctly. They worked with him on several chakra exercises there is to help his control. After he got that down he then learned ninjutsu. Taijutsu was taught after his chakra control lessons. They found he couldn't do genjutsu whatsoever so they had him concentrate on recognizing it and dispelling it. He also learned fuinjutsu from Jiraiya and healing jutsu from Tsunade.

The training Naruto got would put him ahead of his classmates when he would head to the academy. He'd have skills that were supposed to be taught when you reached chunin and higher. Naruto was a sponge and soaked up all that his mother and the two sannins taught him. He even learned the Uzumaki style of kenjutsu that his mom used.

/Scene Break/

"Come on Naruto, you can do better than that" Tsunade said.

Naruto was tired and panting as he kept up the drill Tsunade had placed before him. He was lifting two water filled buckets on to his shoulders. He had to do squats with these buckets on his shoulders and couldn't stop til Tsunade told him so.

"But I am tired" Naruto whined.

Tsunade sighed. She knew she was pushing Naruto, but she knew he could take it and it would make him stronger in the end. She wasn't going to have another one whom she loved get killed. She was going to do everything she could to make sure he lived.

/Scene Break/

Naruto arrived back in Konoha with his mom, the two sannins, and Shizune. He was ready to take the genin exam. It was decided by Hiruzen that Naruto had learned more than enough after reading the reports he got from Kushina and his two former students that Naruto could bypass the class and take the exam. So here Naruto was ready to go. He arrived in the classroom and handed the teacher a scroll.

"Students, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he'll be taking the genin exam with you" the teacher said.

"What, that's not fair. He should go through the academy like the rest of us" a wild looking boy with a puppy sticking out of his coat.

"He had special training outside the village Kiba and the Hokage deemed him fit to take the exam" the teacher said.

The boy, Kiba, grumbled.

Naruto found a seat and sat down awaiting the exam to start.

The first part was a written test and Naruto snorted at how easy it was. He remembered hearing from his mom and the two sannin of how hard the genin exam was, but the standards must have serious dropped to make it this easy.

After the test the class went outside for the next portion. They were to throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at dummies with specific targets on them.

Naruto watched all of them and shook his head as he watched the girls.

"Fan girls" he muttered under his breath.

He had heard of them from his mom and the sannin and how useless they were and were liable to not only get themselves killed, but also their team too. He sighed and shook his head. Soon his name was called and he nailed all ten targets on both dummies. A feat that only one other was able to do, the class emo, Sasuke Uchiha.

The blond heard shouts of how he must of cheated and the like, but he ignored them and waited for the next part. Next part was a sparring match of just taijutsu. Naruto watched each match pointing out the clan children and the none clan children. He was called and beat his opponent who was some kid that was from a non-ninja family.

After that they all went back inside for the final part, which consisted of performing three jutsus. Henge, bushin, and kawarimi. Naruto knew these three by heart and when he was called he did them all though for the bushin he had a note telling the teacher about his condition. Naruto had too much chakra and it made it hard to perform a regular bushin so to make up for the Naruto learned the kage bushin. Naruto passed and he smiled as he took his hitai-ate from the teacher.

/Scene Break/

In the Hokage's office five people sat catching up.

"So, how well do you think Naruto will do?" Hiruzen asked.

"The brat will blow them all out of the water. He's a natural" Jiraiya said smugly.

"I have to agree. He's probably one of the best in the class" Tsunade said.

"I see, but now we need to figure out what team he should be on" Hiruzen said.

"Naruto excels in close combat with his taijutsu, but he knows enough jutsus to be a long range threat also with his ninjutsu" Kushina said.

"He also knows medical jutsus so that will be a bonus to any team he is on since I highly doubt there are many who have that skill" Tsunade said.

That was always a big issue. Tsunade was for having a med nin with each squad, but there were so few since it was a hard skill to learn and took a lot of time to train someone in. The council thought it was a waste of resources to do such a thing.

"He also has talent in fuinjutsu also. He's going to surpass me soon" Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen was amazed. Seal masters were rare in all of the shinobi world. The skill was very time consuming and it took much time to be proficient in seals that many avoid it only going with the basics of storage and exploding seals, and they were rare still. Though he should've known since it was in Naruto's blood as an Uzumaki fuinjutsu would come naturally to any Uzumaki.

"He also knows kenjutsu too. I taught him my personal style. He'll be a terror for any who face him" Kushina said with a pleased smile.

Hiruzen gulped. He remembered seeing Kushina fight in kenjutsu and it scared the hell out of him. Kushina's kenjutsu style act just like a true whirlpool. It destroyed everything in its path in a chaotic and unpredictable manner.

"Hmm, so he's going to be a jack of all trades in the team" Hiruzen said after regaining himself.

The four nodded.

"Does he know?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I am going to tell him tonight after he gets his hitai-ate" Kushina said.

Hiruzen nodded.

They chatted a bit more then found where they'd live. Tsunade still had a clan home that Hiruzen had kept up and with help of some genin and got it fixed up for their return.

/Scene Break/

Naruto walked out smiling as he now had the leaf hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He was met by his mom, who hugged him tightly.

"Knew you could do it dear" she said.

"Thanks mom" Naruto said.

"Never a doubt brat" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Thanks pervy sage" Naruto said with a grin.

A vein popped out of Jiraiya's forehead head and began to throb at this.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that" the white haired sannin said through gritted teeth.

"But auntie Tsunade said she'd give me candy every time I called you that" Naruto said with a cocked head.

Jiraiya looked at his old teammate, who tried to look innocent. Shizune was trying to smother her giggles.

"Come, let's go celebrate" Kushina said with a smile and shake of her head.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

They had a great party at Tsunade's home and everyone had a good time, though it was only buying time for the big news Kushina would need to tell Naruto. She was worried how he'd react to knowing why he didn't have a dad. She held it off til Naruto was in bed.

"There's something I need to tell you Naruto" Kushina said as she smoothed out Naruto's bedding.

"What is it mom, you can tell me anything. I am a ninja now. I can take it" Naruto said in a bit of a boastful tone.

Kushina smiled though she knew that smile would fade soon.

"It's about your father" she said.

"My dad" Naruto said blinking.

"Yes, you see years ago a demon known as the nine tail fox or kyuubi attacked the village. Your father was the Hokage at the time and he fought it. He did something very brave sacrificed himself to save the village" she said.

"So, he died killing the kyuubi" Naruto said looking down sad.

"No, the kyuubi is made of pure chakra and can't be killed. So he sealed it away. You must know that your father was a seal master. He learned this from Jiraiya, who was his sensei" Kushina said.

"You mean the pervy sage was dad's sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

/Scene Break/

In another part of the house a vein bulged and throbbed.

"I'm going to kill that brat" a white haired man grumbled.

/Scene Break/

In another part of the house Tsunade just smirked.

"I owe the kid more candy now," she said as she downed another saucer of saké.

Shizune just sighed and shook her head as she tried to stop Tsunade from finishing off the bottle.

/Scene Break/

"Yes, he sealed the kyuubi into a newborn baby" Kushina said hesitantly.

"W-w-who was the baby?" Naruto asked.

"It was you honey," Kushina said not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked.

"But the seal, I've never seen it. How can I be the prison?" the spiky haired blond asked shocked.

"Channel some chakra in to your stomach" Kushina said.

Naruto did as he was told and lifted his pajama top and saw the seal. He touched it gently partly in fear of messing with the seal. He looked up and saw tears in his mother's eyes.

"Why?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Your father did what was best for the village. That means that you have to give up and sacrifice things you cherish the most for the good of the village. If he had any other choice he'd have taken it. Believe me" Kushina said as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto sat there with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to think. He housed probably the most dangerous creature ever and it was all because of his dad. He had always wondered who he was. When he asked his mom before she'd always tell him that he was a brave and courageous man. Now he wasn't so sure. He needed to think about this.

Kushina left Naruto's room knowing he'd need time to let it all sink in. She just prayed to god that everything would be alright.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Naruto got up and headed down for some breakfast. He saw Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and his mom sitting there already.

"Morning" Naruto greeted though there was no cheer in his voice.

"Naruto, come sit with us" Shizune said.

Naruto nodded and sat beside Shizune, who he thought of as a big sister. He felt her arms wrap around him in a hug and Naruto hugged her back.

"How are you doing kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said still holding on to Shizune.

"Naruto, we know that this is a lot, but we want you to know that you aren't any different. You may house the kyuubi, but that doesn't mean you are the kyuubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said.

"Thanks auntie Tsunade" Naruto said softly.

"I am sorry I burdened you with this Naruto, but I felt that you were old enough to handle it" Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto finally let go of Shizune and went to his mom and hugged her tightly.

"I don't blame you mom, but could you tell me some stuff about dad some time?" he asked.

Naruto stayed up late thinking about his dad and what he now held. He wanted to hate the man, but he knew that what his dad did was probably the only way. And he used him since he couldn't bear do it to anyone else's child. He kind of felt proud his dad put so much faith in him even though he was so young. He made a promise to himself to make his dad proud.

"Sure dear, and I am sure Jiraiya can tell you some things too about your dad" Kushina said.

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya, who nodded.

The breakfast was a somber one, but everyone felt good that this weighty shadow was lifted from them all.

/Scene Break/

After breakfast Naruto wandered down the road of the leaf village looking for a weapons shop. He finally found one and entered.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a girl with two hair buns at the counter asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for sets of kunai and shuriken as well as some armor" Naruto said.

"Well then I can get the kunai and shuriken for you. As for the armor it's down that aisle there" she said pointing to it, "If you need any help just yell."

"Thanks" Naruto said and headed off. He found the armor and got his size he then looked around and found some weights.

_Hmm, I can use those to train with, but what kind to get?_ He thought.

He looked between the chakra weights, which you can control how much weight you want by inputting a certain amount of your own chakra. Or go with the standard weights that are commonly used by most villagers and some shinobi.

Soon he retuned with armor and weights, both chakra ones and non-chakra ones. On the counter the girl had two sets of kunai and shurikens waiting for him.

"Wow, that's some serious gear you picked" the girl commented.

"Yeah, well I was told to get the best equipment and I couldn't decide on which weights to go with so I decided to go with both" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a new genin aren't you?" she asked as she saw the shiny new hitai-ate on Naruto's head.

"Yep, name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Tenten. My family owns this store" Tenten said.

"Nice to meet you, Tenten" Naruto said holding out his hand.

Tenten shook Naruto's hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto" she said.

The two chatted a bit more with Tenten getting more interested the spiky haired blond.

"I'd love to spar against you some time," she said after hearing that he used kenjutsu to fight.

"I'm game, name the place and time" Naruto said.

After that they made plans to spar and Naruto paid for his stuff and left smiling. He had a new friend, his first and that was great in his book.

/Scene Break/

It was four days and today was team placement day Naruto made it to the classroom and sat down way in the back and waited for things to start. The class was noisy with everyone talking about missions they'd be taking to who might be on their team. Excitement was the buzzword. The real noise started when two girls entered and began arguing on who'd sit with the resident emo. Naruto winced at how loud they were and so wished he could shut them up. Soon the teacher came in and sorted the two girls out.

"Alright settle down" the teacher said.

None of the students listened.

"I SAID QUIET YOU BRATS!" he screamed while his head became huge.

This got the class to go silent.

"Good, now time for team assignments. Team 1 is…" he said.

Naruto ignored it all til his name was called.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…"

A pink haired girl shouted/shrieked in triumphant.

"Ha, beat that Ino-pig. Sasuke is mine!"

A longhaired blond glared at the pink haired girl.

"and Naruto Uzumaki," the teacher finished.

"What, why do I have to be with the boy who's too good to go through the academy like everyone else?" the pink haired girl shouted.

Naruto winced at the girl's shrill voice. He wondered if the girl was related to a banshee or howler monkey.

"These are your teams Sakura. Until you become chunin you are stuck with them" the teacher said with a sigh. He was so glad that he'd never have to hear that shrill voice ever again.

The girl, Sakura, pouted. Though she was happy that she was with her Sasuke.

"Why should you be upset. I am stuck with the banshee of the room and the moody duck butt haired boy who looks to be more emo than ninja" Naruto said from his spot in the back of the room.

Snickers and smothered laughter was heard at this.

"How dare you insult Sasuke" Sakura said as she charged in to punch Naruto.

Naruto evaded her punch easily. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it around til her arm was behind her back. He then pulled a kunai out with his other hand and had it to her neck. All this happened in a blink of an eye shocking everyone in the room.

"Not nice attacking a fellow teammate" Naruto said calmly.

Sakura gulped as she felt the thin sharp edge of metal on her throat.

Naruto let her go and put the kunai back in his pouch and plopped back in his seat like nothing happened.

"Okay, let us continue" the teacher said still a bit in shock at what Naruto had done.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was leaning back on his chair staring at the ceiling with his two new teammates. All of the other genin have gotten their senseis with them being the last ones. Sakura was keeping her distance as she tried to chat up Sasuke for the umpteenth time. Sasuke was ignoring her and thinking about how good Naruto was really and if he'd be an adequate challenge at all.

Soon the door opened and a silver haired jounin popped his head in. He wore a lazy expression.

"Hmm, from first blush I can tell you're all pathetic. Meet me on the roof" he said.

Sasuke glared at the jounin as did Sakura. Naruto didn't even move at all. Sasuke and Sakura got up and headed to the roof while Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves still sitting.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi was shocked to see one of his students already appearing and by using that technique. This was going to be more interesting than he thought. Naruto saw that Kakashi was reading and decided to take a page from him and whipped out a book he had. Sasuke and Sakura made it finally and were shocked to find Naruto already there and he was reading a book they've never seen before.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

"I ran" Naruto said without looking up from his book.

Kakashi had to swallow his laughter at the blonde's answer. Yes, this will be interesting indeed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Okay, since we're all here then I guess we should introduce ourselves. So tell me about yourself. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Stuff like that" Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"Um, why don't you start sensei" Sakura suggested.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes, some dislikes, my hobbies are none of your business as are my dreams" Kakashi said.

_We didn't get anything except his name_ Sasuke and Sakura thought.

_Smart, very smart_ Naruto thought.

"Okay, pinky, you're next" Kakashi said.

What he got was a giggling and squealing reply with her continuously looking at the brooding boy.

_Great, a fan girl, why has god punished me?_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay brooder, you're up" he said.

The brooder went on about how he was pretty much an avenger, who didn't have much in the likes and dislikes department since his only goal in life is to kill one person and restore his clan.

_Yeah, now I have an avenger too. A fan girl and an avenger. This makes like a bad soap opera or something_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay blondie, you're next" he said though he was very curious as to what the blond will say.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are too numerous to count, my dislikes are only a handful, my hobbies are my own business as are my dreams though they are known to those who are precious to me" Naruto said.

_Now he's interesting. He pretty much used my own intro, but changed it to fit him. I like him_ Kakashi thought with a smile.

He then went on about a test that they needed to pass and then gave them a time and place to be. He then left. Sasuke left as did Sakura, who followed him asking him out on a date even though the emo keeps turning her down each time. Naruto headed off a bit after them using the same technique he used to get to the roof.

/Scene Break/

Back home Naruto told his family all about his new team and instructor.

"So your sensei is Kakashi, huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was one of your father's students" Kushina said.

Naruto was shocked to hear this.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" Kushina said.

"I've also heard around that he's late for everything. So don't get there at five and eat too. Breakfast is important so eat it" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded.

"So Naruto, tell us more about the girl you met a few days ago?" Shizune asked.

"Who, Tenten? I told you all I know about her last time" Naruto said confused.

"Well, aren't you supposed to meet here somewhere right now?" Shizune asked with a grin.

"Shit, gotta go!" Naruto shouted then left in a blur.

"That was mean Shizune" Kushina said frowning.

"Oh let me have my fun, it's hurting him none" Shizune said.

Kushina sighed and shook her head though she did find it funny to see her son like that.

/Scene Break/

Naruto made it with seconds to spare. He was panting heavily when he got there and found Tenten waiting for him.

"About time, I was starting to think you weren't going to show" she said.

"Sorry, I was telling my family about my new team" Naruto said.

Tenten accepted this.

"Fine, well, lets get started shall we?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto pulled a scroll and released some chakra onto the scroll and in a puff of smoke a sword appeared in Naruto's hand. Tenten's eyes widen as she sped to Naruto's side quicker than any ninja could ever move with chakra or without. Naruto jumped slightly at having Tenten at his side so fast, and so close. Tenten had a glassy, starry-eyed look as her eyes caressed the blade in Naruto's hand.

"I've never seen such craftsmanship before. It's so unique. Oh, please let me hold it, please just one time?" Tenten asked like a five-year-old on a sugar high.

Naruto was a bit scared now with the way Tenten was acting.

"Um, sure" he said hesitantly.

Tenten took the sword and swung it a bit then looked closer at the craftsmanship and found that the blade had no blemish at all. No tool marks whatsoever. It was unreal since no blade ever made could be this perfect, but it was and she was holding it.

"I think I am in love" she muttered.

Naruto blinked at Tenten confused as to why she had said this.

"Um, Tenten, are we going to spar or not?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. I get a little wacky when it comes to weapons" Tenten said now back to normal though she was sporting a blush on her embarrassed face.

"Right, well the blade is called Wave Slicer. It's a rare blade that my mom gave me" Naruto said.

"I guess I better get ready then" Tenten said as she got her sword out.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked.

Tenten nodded.

Soon the sound of metal clashing on metal was heard. Tenten and Naruto fought one another with all their might though keeping in mind that this was a friendly thing and not to kill.

Tenten was in awe Naruto was very good with his sword. His technique was something she had never seen before and it was hard to counter what you've never been against. The way Naruto used his sword was chaotic, unpredictable even. She had to mostly block a lot of his attacks and look for openings, which there were some of, but she'd never connect since Naruto would parry her attacks away swiftly.

As for Naruto he found he liked sparring against Tenten. She looked cute with her face coated with sweat. As well as how flush her cheeks were. Then there was the steely determination in her eyes. He may have not noticed it at all, but he was falling for her.

Soon both were tired and panting.

"Call this one a draw?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said with a nod though she was disappointed at not winning the spar.

She felt like plopping to the ground. Never had she been pushed so hard in kenjutsu. Mainly since neither her two teammates nor sensei had much preference with it like her. So they couldn't help her much, not like how Naruto had in just one spar.

They moved over to the shade of a tree and rested against the trunk.

"Where'd you learn that?" Tenten asked.

"My mom taught me. She's one of the best swordswoman ever" Naruto said.

"Really, who is she? I might know her?" Tenten asked with extreme curiosity.

"Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said.

Tenten thought through and her eyes widen.

"You mean your mom is the Bloody Whirlpool?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

Tenten couldn't believe it. Naruto's mom was one of her heroes. The Bloody Whirlpool was not only the best swordswoman known, but was one of the most lethal kunoichi too. Not many survived after she fought them. She tore through them like a helpless ship in a mighty whirlpool.

"Can I meet her, please? She's one of my heroes. I just got to meet her, please?" Tenten asked throwing on her puppy dog look.

Naruto, who had no experience with this lethal SS rank technique, fell to it quickly.

"Sure" he said.

Tenten let out a girly squeal, which for those who know the weapons loving girl would find quite disturbing. Tenten never squealed, ever.

Naruto jumped at the sound and had to cover his ears. It was loud.

Plans were then made and Tenten was invited to dinner.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Naruto was back home getting ready to have dinner with his family.

"So how was your little sparring session Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Great, oh by the way she's coming over tomorrow night for dinner" Naruto said.

"Bringing your girlfriend over to meet the family already? You sure move quickly, Naruto. What's next, wedding bells?" Shizune asked with a glint her eyes.

Naruto sputtered around for a good while as Shizune watched amused. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched laughing as Kushina smiled as she made dinner.

"Shizune, quit that. Naruto is just inviting a friend over" Kushina chided.

"Ah come on" Shizune said with a pout.

"No, Naruto is too young to have a girlfriend yet" Kushina said.

Naruto let out a breath, his mom had saved him.

"Anyway, I'd like to meet the girl first and get to know her before I give them my blessing" Kushina said with a mischievous smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped as the other three adults burst out laughing.

Once dinner was ready and everyone was eating Naruto told them about his spar with Tenten and everything.

"Hmm, looks like you've got a fan girl, Kushina" Jiraiya said grinning.

"I guess, I never really thought about being looked up to or idolized" Kushina said a bit stunned at having a fan.

The rest of the evening was relaxing since Naruto knew he'd need all of his strength tomorrow.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto woke up early though he knew from Jiraiya that he didn't need to get there too early. He washed up, ate breakfast with his family and did a bit of light training to warm up before he had to get to the training grounds. When he got there he found Sasuke and Sakura both leaning on the same training post looking half asleep. He wandered over finding a tree nearby and leaned against it. He pulled out the same book he had yesterday and began to read. It was a book on seals. Soon it was ten and Kakashi finally showed up.

"YO!" he greeted.

This startled both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto looked up and waved at his sensei.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, about that. I got lost on the road to life" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Lair!" Sakura shouted.

"Anyways, lets get started shall we?" Kakashi asked as his ears rang slightly from the high pitch sound.


	4. An Anbu Beginning

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: an early Naruto story where he's an Anbu. It's a stretch, but go with it. The couple is Naruto/Tenten. **

* * *

**An Anbu Beginning**

**By: Sheltie**

Naruto sighed. He had just finished a long mission and wanted to go to bed. He had just finished up with another assassination mission and all he wanted to do was sleep off another kill he had to do.

The blond haired boy was a part of the elite Anbu, a force that only obeyed the Hokage. But here's the kicker, Naruto is only eleven-years-old. He is the youngest Anbu ever. Though he is young, he's quite experienced and has already killed multiple times over. He's skilled with fuinjutsu to close to a master level and his taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu make him on par with mid to high jounin level. He's said to be a genius and a prodigy. Though the reason he isn't thought of so highly or even known in the village is the resident that resides within him.

The nine tailed fox, the kyuubi. The biju that attacked the village on the day of his birth and almost destroyed it if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his own life to seal the demon within Naruto. Now Naruto knew about the fox by meeting the demon after a severe beating he got from the villagers one day. After that he began training so he wouldn't get beaten up again. Naruto was quite smart and he read through every book he got his hands on. He did that by sneaking into the library at night and read through the night. Naruto's skills were found out by the Sandaime Hokage and against his better judgment he let Naruto enter the ninja ranks early.

Naruto rose through the ranks faster than the prodigy Uchiha, Itachi did. He's been an Anbu for two years and so far enjoyed the work though he would never get used to killing. He was glad that the other Anbu, jounin and special jounin didn't hate him and even some befriended him. His close friends were Anko, Kakashi, Hayate, Itachi and Yugao. They were his family since he had none. They were all handpicked to help teach Naruto the skills he needed to be a shinobi.

Anko, Kakashi, Yugao, Itachi, and Hayate all thought of Naruto not only a friend, but a little brother too. They were very protective of him and were his protection when he wasn't on a mission. They dished out the hurt to the villagers that harmed Naruto not holding back at all. They did this since Naruto couldn't show any of his abilities in the village off duty since it would be too suspicious.

His Anbu name was Fox, which was kind of ironic, but no one ever figured out the connection. Except his friends and they chuckled at the name when he first got it.

/Scene Break/

Naruto in full Anbu gear including his mask stood in the office of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He wasn't sure why he was called here, but knew it was for a mission and that was good enough for him.

"Fox, glad you could make it" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Lord Hokage" Naruto said bowing.

While on duty Naruto called Hiruzen 'Lord Hokage', but when he was just Naruto he'd call him old man. He was the only one who could do this and get away with it. Hiruzen liked this behavior since he was so used to calling him Lord Hokage everyday that this was a nice change even though it was disrespectful.

"I have a mission for you that only you can do" Hiruzen said.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked with a tiny bit of interest.

"Your mission is to enter the ninja academy as a student and become a genin" Hiruzen said.

Naruto was shocked, why'd the hell did he have to do this mission, why? It didn't make any sense at all, though he knew the Hokage would never issue him a mission like this without a reason so he held his tongue awaiting an explanation.

"I know you're wondering why I am asking you to do this. I am needing extra eyes in the academy to find potential ninjas as well as any spies. The chunin instructors are good, but they don't see everything. So that's why I want you" Hiruzen said.

Naruto sighed. He could see where the Third was going. He just didn't like it. As a genin no one would suspect him at all. He would act all innocent and the like while spying on certain ninja that look suspicious as well as point out students that showed great potential to rise through the ranks. It was somewhat ingenious to plant a mole in your own army to get more accurate reports on things.

"Fine, I'll do it" he said.

"I knew I could count on you Fox" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"When do I start?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

/Scene Break/

_**A Day later**_

Naruto now sat in his apartment. His friends/comrades/pseudo siblings were all there and had just heard what Naruto's new mission was. Itachi wasn't there due to his covert mission that made him kill his entire clan just leaving his little brother, Sasuke, alive. The group knew Itachi was innocent and believed him and hoped he was doing fine wherever he was. There were plans of finding the wandering Uchiha and bring him back to the village and clear his name.

"So you're going to be joining those brats?" Anko asked.

"Yeah Anko, I will be. I'll have to hide all my skills also to keep from being suspicious too" Naruto said not liking the whole thing at all.

"It will be interesting to see" Kakashi said as he read his book.

"You better not slack off in your training when you're in the academy" Yugao said.

"Come on Yugao, I'll still be able to kick your ass whenever you want" Naruto said with a smile.

"Just try it" Yugao said in mock threat with a smile on her face.

"Name the place and time and I'll be there to own your butt, like I've done the past two times" Naruto said smirking.

Yugao growled playfully.

Anko was smiling as she egged the two on even though it was just playful banter.

"When do you start?" Hayate asked breaking the playful mood.

"On Monday. Lord Hokage has to make sure all the paperwork is finished and set" Naruto said.

The others nodded. They'd miss their brother since he won't be on any other missions and that meant not being able to see him much. Plus they had to pretend they didn't know him as to not arouse any suspicion.

/Scene Break/

Naruto entered the classroom and found his seat he then waited for the mission to officially begin. The time passed at a crawl as Naruto kept up his cover. He kept his grades a little above average and his skills on the par of an academy student. What was difficult was to act ignorant of everything. He also found that most of the teacher in the academy would be bias towards him and not even teach him at all really. It didn't affect Naruto a whole lot since he knew everything already, but it still irked him. He had to create a whole new fighting style so not to use his Anbu ones and get caught. It was hard for a while since he was so used to fighting like an Anbu, not an academy student and future genin.

His new fighting style was more chaotic than his usual fighting style, which was more methodical and exact. He was very good at silent killing used for assassinations and such. Now he fought with power and speed without much use of stealth, very little really.

The two instructors he found interesting. The first was Iruka, who he liked, but the other Mizuki. Well, Mizuki gave off this weird vibe and Naruto didn't trust nor liked the guy. He made a note to talk to Ibiki about Mizuki and maybe have a 'friendly' chat with the chunin sometime.

Naruto gave Hiruzen daily reports on his class and where he would rate their skills. Hiruzen was pleased with the reports and kept Naruto on. They were always honest and blunt in some areas. Naruto was never one to sugar coat the truth. So this gave Hiruzen a true picture of what the new class of genin were really at. He'd be adding these reports to their student files for when it came for the jounin senseis to pick their team they'd have better info to go on.

Hiruzen had an ulterior motive of putting Naruto in the academy. Naruto could get close to the last Uchiha and hopefully keep the boy in line. Hiruzen worried about the last Uchiha since he seemed mentally unstable somehow. The boy was an avenger and spend most of his time brooding and being cold and distant. This wouldn't do so he needed a plan to keep a better eye on the Uchiha. That was Naruto's second mission.

When Naruto heard about this secondary mission he grumbled about babysitting a big emo brat, but orders were orders.

Naruto kept his grades average never showing anything extraordinary. That was his cover since he didn't want any unwanted attention. He made sure his taijutsu was alright as well as his other skills. He was in the middle of the class and that was alright with him since he didn't really care at all. What he hated was the lousy taijutsu style the class was taught. It had so many flaws in it that you'd be killed if you ever used it in a real fight. He'd have to talk about this to the Hokage along with the boring lessons as well. I mean, none of this would help you as a shinobi. I mean they were interesting things to know, but had no value for a shinobi at all.

What he really wanted to talk to the Hokage about was the quality of kunoichi the academy was sending out. They were all fan girls and cared more about their appearance than their skills. They'd be killed on their first mission out of the village. He didn't think flower arranging should be a part of the kunoichi lesson plan. He knew that Anko and Yugao would be extremely angry at how the new batch of kunoichi are acting and would literally whip them into shape.

/Scene Break/

_**Four years later**_

Soon it was the genin exams and things had gone smoothly. Naruto did slip the word about Mizuki and the head of T & I had that 'nice' chat with the chunin. The results of that had a new chunin helping teach along with Iruka. Naruto didn't really care what happened to Mizuki since that wasn't his problem. Naruto passed and was assigned a team with two that he couldn't stand. Sasuke Uchiha, who he was supposed to be watching and his fan girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. The only thing that kept him calm was that his jounin instructor would be Kakashi.

He didn't care for either mainly since Sasuke was a brooding emo with no personality whatsoever. While Sakura was one of Sasuke's fan girls and was pretty much totally useless all the way around since she had no real ninja skills to speak of. She was smart, but smarts don't equal being good in a fight.

As per usual Kakashi showed up three hours late. Naruto grinned at this since he was used to his friend's/brother's tardiness. Sakura however was annoyed. Sasuke just brooded on.

"Hmm, at first glance I can tell that you'll all be trouble" Kakashi said as he entered the classroom, "meet me on the roof."

On the roof the three sat with Kakashi leaning against the railing.

"Okay, the first thing to do is tell me a bit about yourself. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. That kind of thing" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Um, why don't you start first sensei?" Sakura suggested.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like several things, I dislike certain things, my hobbies are none of your business and my dreams will only give you nightmares" Kakashi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's/brother's answers.

Sakura and Sasuke just blinked. All they got was their sensei's name.

"Alright, you first pinky" Kakashi said.

Sakura glared slightly at Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, not pinky. My likes are," she looks at Sasuke and giggles, "my dislikes are Ino-pig, my hobbies are" again she glances over at Sasuke "and my dreams are" she looks at Sasuke once again giggling with a bright blush on her face "my dislikes are Ino-Pig."

_Great, a fan girl_ Kakashi thought with 'enthusiasm'.

"Okay, you're up next broody boy" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes, I dislike a lot. I have really no hobbies and my dream is to restore my clan and to kill a certain person" Sasuke said in his usual emo manner.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. _Sasuke is so cool_ she thought.

_The prick will have to get through me to get to Itachi_ Naruto thought.

_Great, an avenger. Why me?_ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Okay, you're last" Kakashi said tipping his head to Naruto.

"Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, my brothers and sisters and learning new jutsus. My dislikes are people who are simple or closed minded and those who think they are above others just because of their clan or because they have a bloodline. My hobbies are training, learning and creating new seals, and my dream is to be the best ninja in the village" Naruto said.

Kakashi did an eye smile. He knew he'd be helping his friend/brother to fulfill his dream.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's dream and Sakura just ignored Naruto as she kept staring at Sasuke.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll be having a little survival test" Kakashi said.

"Um, I thought we already did that?" Sakura asked.

"You've never had one like mine. Be at training ground 7 at five. Oh, and I recommend you don't eat. You'll just throw it up" Kakashi said then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke got up and walked off with Sakura following him like a puppy dog.

Naruto sighed when he was the last left and then shushined away.

/Scene Break/

Later that day Naruto found Kakashi on a rooftop reading his little orange book. Naruto appeared and Kakashi glanced up.

"So what's your thoughts on your teammates?" he asked.

"I thought you already have their info from their files?" Naruto asked.

"I did, but I want your opinion" Kakashi said.

The silver haired jounin trusted Naruto's judgment since Naruto never sugar coated a thing. Even though what was in the file was Naruto's observations of the two he wanted to hear from the source. It would give him a better picture of his other two students.

"Well, Sasuke is an asshole. He may be a genius or what have you and is great in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but he's arrogant and thinks just because who he is he should have anything he wants. I'd watch out since he'd want to gain power the easy way which will cause trouble later I fear. He's strong, very strong and his chakra reserves are big, but he has no control yet. And not as big as mine. He thinks he can do anything on his own because he's an Uchiha and a team will just drag him down. I also fear what will happen when he actually awakens his Sharingan since he's already a pain and with his eyes he'll be unbearable" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"As for Sakura, well, she's a fan girl with no skills whatsoever really except I think she does have a knack for genjutsu. She has small chakra reserves, low stamina and little to no strength at all. Her only redeeming feature is that she is smart and genjutsu. She can strategize and come up with plans well and she has okay genjutsu, but that's all. She needs some serious training to even be on par of a regular genin. She's the weak link on the team since she probably hasn't trained a day in her life" Naruto said.

"So what you are saying that I'll have to actually do some work, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Duh, you lazy ass" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get Anko or Yugao to help train Haruno. That's if you pass tomorrow" Kakashi wondered.

"Knowing the damn council, you are forced to pass no matter what. Their precious Sasuke can't be left in the dust" Naruto said frowning.

"You're right, that's why I was assigned. They want me to focus all my attention on Sasuke since he's got the Sharingan" Kakashi said.

"Lousy bastards" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi agreed with Naruto whole-heartedly. The council was the reason Naruto was never adopted and several other things too.

"So what's the test?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know tomorrow" Kakashi said mysteriously.

"Fine, well I'll see you tomorrow at ten" Naruto said with a shrug.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto shunshined away.

/Scene Break/

_**The Next Day**_

Sasuke got to training ground 7 early. He was tired and hungry, but he was following Kakashi's instructions. Sakura arrived a few minutes later. The two sat leaning against a training post trying to stay awake.

Naruto slept peacefully til seven. Then he got up and had a nice breakfast. He glanced at the time and knew he had time to kill so he started his workout knowing he'd be done before he had to get the training ground.

Sasuke and Sakura were annoyed. Their sensei wasn't here nor was their other teammate.

Naruto finished up his workout and showered and dressed in his ninja clothes, which consisted of Anbu style pants, a mesh shirt, a grey long-sleeved shirt over that, a jacket that had plenty of pockets and pouches for scrolls and other ninja items, and standard shinobi sandals. He stored his Anbu outfit in the back of his closet in a hidden compartment knowing he won't be wearing it for a long while. He then headed out with time to spare. He got to the training ground and found his two teammates half asleep.

"YO!" he greeted loudly.

This jarred both of them awake. They glared at Naruto for waking them up and for arriving late.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura shouted.

"Out and about" Naruto answered then went to a nearby tree and jumped up and relaxed on a branch.

Sasuke glared at Naruto while Sakura looked ready to throttle the blond. Sasuke was angry at how nonchalant Naruto was with everything and Sakura for being late and making her and her Sasuke wait.

It took another half hour and Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo" he greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said without even any conviction.

Naruto chuckled at this excuse.

"Come on down" Kakashi called looking at Naruto.

Naruto hopped down from the tree and walked over to his two teammates.

"Okay, first of all you are not real genin yet" Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

Naruto looked bored.

"This test here is to see if you are ready. The tests you took were to weed out those who weren't up to snuff. Now it is time to see if you really have what it takes. Oh, there's a 66% percent of failing and becoming genin" Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked furious at this and Naruto was curious of the number.

_So that's why there aren't so many teams of genin in a graduating class_ the blond thought.

"Okay, the test is this" Kakashi said as he revealed two small bells.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked while Naruto looked curious.

"Bells?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, your test is to retrieve these bells. If you don't then you'll be sent back to the academy. Come at me like you're trying to kill me since I will not go easy on you. You have til the timer runs out" Kakashi said firmly as he placed a timer on a training post.

"Begin!" the jounin said.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped away to hide while Naruto stayed in place.

"This is to test our teamwork, huh?" the blond asked.

"Yup" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Alright, I'll be in the tree to enjoy the show" Naruto said and headed to the tree he was in before.

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke was curious to what Naruto was doing then saw him walk away.

_Loser_ he thought.

Sakura saw the same thing and was wondering what Naruto was up to.

Kakashi was reading and smirked. He sensed where his two other genin were and decided to see how good they were even though Naruto gave him a good evaluation on both. He went after Sakura first and took her down with a simple low level genjutsu that made her see Sasuke mortally wounded. She collapsed unconscious after screaming.

_Pitiful_ the jounin thought shaking his head.

As soon as he got out in a clearing Sasuke jumped out from his hiding spot and began attacking Kakashi with everything he had. Kakashi blocked and dodged each strike with ease. Though with each unsuccessful attack Sasuke got angrier thus making his moves sloppier and easier to read for the jounin.

_He does have talent_ Kakashi thought.

He then saw Sasuke reach for a bell and almost grabbed it. The Uchiha then jumped back and did some hand signs and a burst of flame came out of Sasuke's mouth.

_He shouldn't be able to do that level of jutsu yet_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto watched all of this as he analyzed the whole fight. Sasuke was pretty good like Naruto knew he was. Sasuke wasn't as good as Itachi though. No way near. The boy had no control whatsoever. The problem was that Sasuke had a whole bunch of anger built up inside him and he hasn't found a health way to release it. Naruto saw Kakashi disappear and watched Sasuke try to look for the jounin. Kakashi sprang from the ground and buried Sasuke til only his head was showing.

"Pretty good, pretty good indeed. But not good enough" Kakashi said only slightly impressed.

Sasuke glared at his spot in the ground.

Kakashi wandered off and Naruto hopped down from the tree he was in and walked over to Sasuke.

"So duck butt, want some help or what?" he asked.

"I'm an Uchiha, I need no help. I can get out of this myself," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Whatever, I'm going to get Sakura. Don't you go anywhere" Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on the head like a puppy then headed off.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back.

A few minutes later Naruto came back with Sakura carrying her like a sack of potatoes. He tossed her down and did a hand sign.

"KAI" he said releasing Sakura from the genjutsu.

Sakura woke up blinking.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!?" she asked looking around.

"He's there," Naruto said nodding his head since his fingers were in his ears because of how loud Sakura was.

What happened next was very humorous to Naruto. Sakura lunged at Sasuke's head and hugged it for dear life. Naruto whipped out his camera and took a few shots then placed it back in his back pouch before Sakura or Sasuke noticed.

"How touching" Naruto said a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up loser" Sakura growled as she glared at the blond.

"Look, we've still got time before the timer goes off. We can still get those bells, but that's if you're willing to go along with what I planned" Naruto said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Sakura asked.

"Well given you fell victim to a weak genjutsu and the Uchiha here failed to get the bells when he tried to go up against a _jounin_. I think I have a better chance since I actually thought of a plan in the first place" Naruto said.

"Fine, what is it? Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi was waiting for the next attack and he didn't have to wait long. The three charged him and Kakashi sighed, but he was alert. Naruto was here with them and that meant he had to be watchful. He knew Naruto could be very sneaky. They did train together and it always amazed him how Naruto could come with a plan on the fly and make it work too. He was then blocking all their attacks as he tried to think of what Naruto's plan was when they finally backed off he just blinked.

_What was that?_ he thought.

"Mission accomplished" Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye widen when he saw Naruto holding the two bells.

"How?" he asked.

"Simple. While you were busy taking all of us on I had a bushin sneak up behind you and grab the bells. I knew you'd be so focused on us that I could get away with it" Naruto said as he handed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi knew that Naruto actually did a kage bushin instead of a regular bushin, but lied so his two teammates won't know. He applauded the plan. It was so simple, distract your opponent then go in for the 'kill'.

"You've passed, missions start tomorrow" the jounin said.

Sasuke had a smug grin as he walked off and Sakura followed after him begging for a date to celebrate. This left Kakashi and Naruto.

"So, nice trick there" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, they are so gullible that's it's just plain sad" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Come on, lets get a drink" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and followed.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi first had to give his report then he met Naruto at a bar they usually went to. They headed to the jounin area only space and found there were others there. Three jounin that Naruto knew about, but never worked with and his pseudo siblings.

"My eternal rival, what brings you here and why is one of your students here with you?" a jounin wearing green spandex and had huge eyebrows asked.

"Hmm, you say something Guy?" Kakashi asked.

"GAH, THERE'S THAT HIP ATTITUDE!" Guy announced.

"What is a genin doing here Kakashi, you know he's not allowed" a woman with long black hair and red eyes asked.

Kakashi was about to speak when stopped by Naruto.

"It's alright. First, can you all who don't know me keep a secret?" Naruto asked.

The three jounin who didn't know Naruto nodded.

"Right, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, member of the Anbu" Naruto said as he lifted his sleeve to show them the brand on his arm.

The three jounin was shocked. How could one so young be an Anbu?

"There's a story here" the jounin with a beard and cigarette said.

"There is Asuma Sarutobi, but that's an SS rank story" Naruto said.

"So you know who we all of are?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage and one of the few users of wind chakra in the entire Fire country and a former member of the Twelve Fire Guardians, Kurenai Yuhi, a relatively new jounin and a master of genjutsu known as the Genjutsu Mistress as well as the Ice Bitch, and then there's Might Guy, a taijutsu master and whose 'eternal rival' is Kakashi" Naruto said using air quotes on eternal rival.

"You guys knew?" Asuma asked looking at Anko, Hayate, and Yugao.

"Of course, who do you think taught him?" Anko asked boastfully.

"I see, so tell me Kakashi, did your team pass?" Kurenai asked.

"They did, but because of Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Couldn't keep out of the spotlight, huh little kitsune?" Yugao asked with a smile playing on her face.

"With my two teammates there wasn't any other option" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, Anko, Yugao, do you think you could take some time out and train one of my genin?" Kakashi asked.

"Why would we do that Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Because it will be a favor for me. You wouldn't want your favorite kitsune hurt because one of my teammates is weak" Naruto said.

Anko and Yugao both cared for Naruto like he was a little brother and they would be damned if something happened to him.

"Fine, we'll do it. Who is she?" Yugao asked.

"Name's Sakura Haruno. Here's her bio I made of her" Naruto said as he tossed them two scrolls.

"You Bingo booked your teammates?" Kurenai asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wasn't that hard really. I can do it for the other teams if I feel like it" Naruto said sitting back.

"Naruto is extremely good in stealth and surveillance. His reports are always top notch and he never leaves anything out nor does he sugar coat either, just the plain truth" Hayate said.

"Yeah, the kitsune likes to sneak through the bush a lot" Anko said with a grin.

Kurenai choked on her drink at this while the others chuckled or rolled their eyes at Anko's comment. Though Guy muttered something about the unyouthfulness of it all.

"Anko, behave" Naruto said in a mock stern tone.

Anko pouted like a puppy dog.

"You're no fun at all" she said crossing her arms.

"Anko dear, you know I love you, but we've had this talk before" Naruto said moving to Anko and wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, but I just want to be your first" Anko pouted.

"Anko, the answer is still no" Naruto said firmly.

Anko just protruded her bottom lip even more. She even made it quiver too.

"Am I the only one disturbed by this?" Kurenai asked with a shocked and appalled expression on her face.

"No, this is how they act. No harm in it" Hayate said not even noticing the duos' little game.

"Yeah, they're just playing" Yugao said casually.

Naruto and Anko looked at each other.

"We are?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you were just playing hard to get" Anko said.

The assembled jounin groaned at this. Why did Anko have to be so… well Anko?

"So, who wants to see some pictures?" Naruto asked with a foxy smirk.

Anko jumped at the chance since Naruto always took excellent pictures. Naruto showed off Sakura hugging Sasuke's head, which had the jounins laughing when Naruto filled them in on the story.

The rest of the day they got to know Naruto and the liked the boy a lot. With some reluctance they agreed for Naruto to Bingo book their teams and give them an honest opinion on them as well as what they could improve on.

/Scene Break/

The training of team 7 was odd since Kakashi didn't do much to train them. He gave them all team training exercises, but that was it. Kakashi told Naruto that he was doing this since he wanted to prolong as much as he could to actually teach the Uchiha anything worthwhile. Anko and Yugao nabbed Sakura one day telling her she was coming with them and the next time they saw the pink haired kunoichi she was looking worse for wear.

Naruto chuckled since he guessed both Anko and Yugao did their best to 'beat' the fan girl out of Sakura along with training her.

Sasuke was angry that Sakura got training and he didn't. He was an Uchiha, he should be the one with the privileges, not some weak girl.

"How come she's getting training and not I. I am an Uchiha and deserve it more than her?" the last Uchiha asked furiously.

"Since she is the weakest of you two, she needed the most work. So I had two other jounin I knew to whip into shape. Looks like they're doing a fine job" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sakura muttered something about snakes, lots and lots of snakes, which of course made Naruto want to roll around on the ground with laughter since he knew how much of a sadist Anko was when it came to training.

"You are lucky Sakura, I heard that Anko is much more cruel" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura shivered in fear since she thought Anko was already at her worst.

"How'd you know this?" Sasuke asked.

"You hear things if you actually listen Uchiha" Naruto said simply.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Come on team, missions await us" Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't care for the missions they got. He wasn't used to doing all these meaningless chores. It was annoying, but he did them with a forced grin. He'd just do some hard training after they were done. Kakashi would sometimes join in along with his other siblings if they weren't on missions.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree on a day off from team activities. Well, for him and Sasuke that is. Sakura got dragged out of bed by Anko and Yugao for a surprise training session. How Naruto did know this, well, he heard the scream. He had a smile on his face thinking about what his two big sisters were doing to Sakura to get her into better shape.

Anko, as stated before was a bit of a sadist when it came to training and would've gone all out if it wasn't for Yugao holding Anko back from going too far and permanently damaging Sakura mentally. That's when something caught his eye. He made way over and found a girl about his age maybe a year older going through a kenjutsu kata.

She was lean and slightly taller than him. Her brown hair was done up in two buns on her head. She was wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt with slightly baggy green pants. In her hands she had a katana as she went through a kenjutsu kata. Naruto watched and analyzed her movements. She was good as far as he could tell, but he found a few flaws in her stances and movements. He watched her finish before moving in.

"Nicely done, but you leave your left side open way too much" he said.

The girl spun around and on instinct threw a couple of kunai at Naruto. Naruto though was un-phased and easily twisted his body to avoid them.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to criticize my technique?" the girl asked with annoyance.

"Well for one thing, I know the kata you are doing and the other is I am pretty good at kenjutsu as well" Naruto said.

"Oh really, how about a little spar to see if you're even at my level?" the girl asked.

"Fine, but I'd first like to know the name of my opponent" Naruto said as he unsealed his katana, which was kept in a seal on his wrist.

"My name is Tenten, what's your name?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Tenten" Naruto said with a smile.

Tenten noticed the katana Naruto had and was very impressive at the piece of work and would ask to look at it closer after they sparred.

They got into position and on an unheard of signal they began. The sound of clashing steel echoed through the training ground as Naruto and Tenten traded blows with one another neither actually making a hit on the other.

Tenten was amazed how good Naruto was. She felt she had met her match in kenjutsu. He could counter each of her attacks with precision and she did all she could to either block or dodge his attacks.

Naruto kept analyzing Tenten as they fought and found she had a whole lot of potential and decided to give her a few kenjutsu scrolls later.

Tenten loss due to Naruto ramming the butt end of his katana into her gut hard causing her to gasp and fall on her butt hard. He then brought the blade to Tenten's neck ending the match indefinitely.

"I think I win, but that was a good match Tenten. You have talent" Naruto complimented as he held a hand out to her.

Tenten took it though she knew her ego was bruised by the defeat. Naruto was good, very good. Probably better than her, way better. They found a tree and sat under it so they could rest.

"That was amazing. I've never met anyone that good in kenjutsu before" Tenten said.

"You're pretty good too" Naruto complimented.

Tenten beamed at the praise.

"Thanks, my specialty is weapons. I am the best at projectiles. I get ten out of ten every time" the young kunoichi said proudly.

"That's amazing, but you shouldn't focus too much on that. You should make sure you are skilled enough in other fields in case your throwing weapons fail you in a fight" Naruto said sagely.

Tenten nodded.

"Thanks for the advice, but you look like a new genin, how do you know this stuff?" she asked.

"I read a lot" Naruto lied though he was mentally cursing himself for slipping up.

"Oh, okay" Tenten said.

The two chatted for a little longer and Naruto definitely knew he'd be giving her some scrolls on kenjutsu katas.

/Scene Break/

Team 7 was doing well. Sakura was actually now pulling her weight in the team as she seemed to have gotten stronger not only in body, but also mind. It seemed Anko and Yugao shattered most of if not all the fan girl in Sakura. This pleased both Naruto and Kakashi. They both chatted about possibly taking on a low C rank mission since the team already had more than the required D ranks. The C rank they got was an escort mission. A bridge builder heading to Wave. The only dangers was some small time bandits, an easy task.

The team headed out with Kakashi taking point with Sasuke behind followed by Sakura, who was next to the client and Naruto at the end. They made their way at a slow pace since they had a civilian with them, but that gave them all time to keep watch of their surroundings. Well Naruto and Kakashi were minding their surroundings. Sasuke and Sakura not so much. Sakura was talking to the client mostly while Sasuke brooded.

_Funny, when did it rain?_ Naruto thought as he saw a puddle.

He slowed as he caught Kakashi's eye. They nodded to one another.

Soon two figures emerged from the puddle and rushed towards Naruto wrapping him up with a long razor sharp chain that was connected to the gauntlets the two figures were wearing. Once they wrapped Naruto up they yanked hard shredding the blond to pieces. Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock as their teammate was killed in front of them.


	5. Training Under an Uchiha

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: another Naru/Ten story here. I changed several things in this one and I hope you enjoy the changes I've done. I think I did a good job on them.**

* * *

**Training Under an Uchiha**

**By: Sheltie**

Naruto ran, he ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He was just wandering down the street after having a hardy meal of ramen when he was attacked. A bottle colliding with his head was the initial attack. After that he was beaten up til he could escape now he was running for his life. Extreme pain was coursing through his entire body from the beating. It hurt, he could feel his blood drying on his skin. It hurt to breath since his ribs were either bruised, cracked or broken. His head throbbing and he had a hard time thinking straight on where to go. His legs were screaming for him to stop since they couldn't keep up the speed he was going.

"Got to get away, got to" he panted.

Sadly he was small for his age and his legs weren't up to the furious pace he ran. Nor was he strong enough to keep running much longer.

"There he is, you can't run from us demon!" a villager shouted.

Naruto was out of breath and he knew he was about collapse. The next thing he knew he was on the ground heaving heavily trying to regain his breath then he felt many feet kicking him along with items clubbing all over his body as well as fists too. He tried to shield himself with his small arms the best he could, but there was so many attacks coming from all sides that it was futile effort. He thought he was about to die when he heard screams, but they weren't screams of triumph. No, they were screams of pain and agony. He opened his eyes to find several villagers either dead or injured severely. There standing in front of him a young man older than he was. He couldn't see his face due to his blood obscuring his vision.

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. Are you alright?" he asked.

/Scene Break/

After that Naruto was checked over by a doctor the Hokage trusted and Naruto was released soon after due to the boy's amazing healing abilities. Itachi gave his report to the Hokage and afterwards asked for a strange request.

"Lord Hokage, I wish to train the boy" Itachi said.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, puffed his pipe as he thought about this.

"Why are you asking for this?" he asked curiously.

"I see much potential in him and I think he will be an excellent shinobi. He just needs the right training, and starting early will help" Itachi said.

Hiruzen leaned back and thought over what Itachi had said, but there had to be more.

"You make a good reason Itachi, but why Naruto and why not train your brother, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Naruto needs it more. Sasuke has the entire clan to help him. Naruto has no one, and, well, I've seen bits of his life and I hate what the village is doing. I want to do something to honor the Fourth and I thought this would be it" Itachi said.

"Very well, you may train Naruto" Hiruzen said finally.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Itachi said bowing.

/Scene Break/

After that day Naruto got trained by Itachi. Itachi was a slave driver, but he knew Naruto could take it. Naruto learned many things from taijutsu to ninjutsu. Itachi saw that Naruto had no feeling for genjutsu so worked on him recognizing and dispelling it instead. It would be useful in the future.

Naruto was happy that someone was teaching him, paying attention to him. He even got to calling Itachi his brother.

Itachi somehow grew close to Naruto. He saw him as a little brother even though he already had one. He just felt closer to Naruto than his own brother though. He didn't know why, but it just felt right.

Their bond grew strong as both teacher and student as well as brothers. Itachi helped Naruto eat better so he could get stronger and taller. Ramen was good, but eating every day wasn't healthy at all. He taught Naruto a few recipes and gave Naruto a few cook books to study as well as buying Naruto's groceries since Naruto couldn't get any food if he went shopping on his own. Naruto made Itachi laugh and relax from the hard days. He also got Itachi to enjoy life, which he hadn't done for a long time. It was a good relationship for the both of them.

/Scene Break/

Itachi couldn't believe his orders. He had been ordered before to spy on his family. There were rumors that his clan was planning an uprising and he needed to find out if it was true. It was. Now the council had ordered him to kill his entire clan to avert a war. He knew that this was the logical choice, but how could you handle killing your family on the emotional level. Before he left Itachi and the Third had a few words with one another and an agreement was come to in the end which will change the future.

/Scene Break/

It was in the middle of the night and Naruto was deep asleep when he heard a banging at his door. The blond grumbled and crawled out of his bed and to the door. Naruto got to the door and opened it to find Itachi standing there.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"We're leaving on an extended training mission. Get packed" Itachi said in a very serious tone.

Naruto blinked now fully awake and nodded. He knew not to question Itachi when he was this serious. Itachi walked in and helped Naruto pack up all he could. Once that was done and Naruto was dressed they left. Naruto though wondered if and when he'd return.

/Scene Break/

Years passed since Naruto and Itachi had left the Leaf village. Naruto had learned what Itachi had done and felt bad that Itachi had to kill his family. Though Itachi left his brother Sasuke alive. During these years Itachi kept training Naruto as they traveled. They learned new things from the people they met too. It was lonely on the road, but they got through it by hanging on to one another.

Naruto's orange jumpsuit was soon too threadbare and wrecked by constant abuse he had to get new clothing. Clothing that fitted more of a ninja. He now wore a mesh undershirt, which was covered by a dark brown and forest green shirt, black pants with built in holsters for weapon pouches, and to top it off a gray jacket with several pockets to hold items.

Itachi knew he would never get over what he'd done, but helping Naruto get stronger eased him a bit. It gave him a purpose in his life and helped from shifting to darker thoughts and actions. Naruto was his saving grace.

/Scene Break/

_**Years Later**_

Naruto walked up to the gates that were the entrance to the Leaf village feeling good. Though he was frowning on the inside. Itachi couldn't set foot in the village and that he was on his own again. He made his way to the gates and smiled. It had been years since he last saw these gates and wondered if anything had changed within the village. He himself had change. He had grown several inches, he still had the familiar whisker marks on his face and those blue eyes. But those eyes weren't the same innocent ones that he had when he left the village. No, these eyes were older and wiser and perhaps a bit colder too due to being exposed to the real world so early. He still wore the same clothing he got after his jumpsuit was no longer wearable.

"Naruto Uzumaki, returning from an extended training period" he said to the guards.

They were shocked. They thought that the demon was gone forever only for him to return.

Naruto left knowing he had to stop in to see the old man before he could return home, that is if he had a home left.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen sighed as he worked on the mini mountain of paperwork in front of him. He prayed to god for some relief from his small personal hell.

"Hey old man, I'm back!"

Hiruzen looked up and smiled. Naruto was back. Things were quite boring without the hyperactive blond around.

"Naruto, how are you son?" he asked as he puffed his pipe.

"Good" Naruto said as he plopped into one of the open chairs.

Hiruzen used a special seal to create privacy.

"How's Itachi?" he asked.

"He's well. I left him about a few days ago. He said he'd be in touch with me, but I am not sure how" Naruto said.

Hiruzen nodded.

"You look like you've done quite a bit of training since I last saw you" the old Hokage said taking in Naruto's new outfit and the blonde's slightly buff body.

"Yeah, I learned a lot from being with Itachi and from others we met" Naruto said happily.

"I see, are you ready to start the academy?" Hiruzen asked.

"More than ready old man" Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

Hiruzen chuckled as he wrote out the papers needed for Naruto to attend.

"You start Monday" he said.

"Great, um, is my old place still there?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly no, when word spread that you left the villagers burned it down" Hiruzen said frowning.

"Oh, so where will I live?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe in thought for a bit.

"I think I know a place" he said.

/Scene Break/

Naruto looked at his new home. It was much better than his old one that was for sure. But still it was still kind of run down. He sighed and unpacked. He put his things away and also began placing traps and the sorts just in case the place was broken into. Itachi taught him to place traps and alarms around if you're in hostile territory to protect yourself. Now Naruto knew he wasn't in hostile territory per se, but he knew why all the village hated him. Itachi told him when they were on the road for a year. He held the Kyuubi. That's why the villagers attacked him beating him then leave him for dead.

This angered Naruto immensely, but he knew that they were just ignorant fools and he'd show them that he wasn't a demon, but a human. So he trained harder than before. He made a promise to himself that he'd get stronger so he could protect his precious people. Though he didn't have many right now, he hoped to get more in the future.

Once Naruto was settled he was glad he and the old man went to get groceries for his place beforehand. He didn't know if he was ready to face the village on his own yet and was thankful to the old man for helping him. The rest of the day Naruto spend using seals around his place to secure and strength places that could be weak spots. He learned fuinjutsu from an old man, who was an expert with them. He even took a look at the seal on Naruto's stomach and marveled at the complexity of it.

So after that Naruto became a student to the old man. Itachi left for a while as Naruto learned fuinjutsu. Now Naruto was no expert, but he was probably the best in all of Konoha and was getting better thanks to the scrolls he got from the old man. He was truthfully probably close to be a master of fuinjutsu. Sadly the old man passed when Naruto was close to finishing his training and the old man gave Naruto everything he had so Naruto could continue on his own. Naruto buried his mentor with Itachi's help.

/Scene Break/

Monday, the first day of the ninja academy for Naruto. He sighed and entered not knowing what to expected. He found his class and found he was one of the early ones. He found a seat in the back and waited for the rest of the class.

When the class was filled the teacher came in. Naruto barely listened to what was going on since he had learned so much. Itachi drilled him not only in training, but learning tactics too as well as things that you'd learn as a chunin and jounin too. So Naruto was far and beyond his fellow students, but he had to go through the academy like everyone his age.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up to see that the teacher was angry. Naruto had seen this look on the villagers and knew what he was thinking. He waved it off.

The day went by and soon it was over. Naruto was tired and walked out shaking his head. This was going to be a long four years.

/Scene Break/

Going to class, training, sleeping, eating. That was how Naruto's days went. He did well in class mainly thanks to Itachi who curbed his ADHD early before it could be a real menace. He was inching up the ranks of the class and was battling the so-called Hyuga prodigy for the top spot. Now Naruto knew all about the Hyugas thanks to Itachi and found them uptight stuffy people with the ego the size of the world if not bigger. They needed humbling and Naruto saw it as his job to do that.

Every time there was sparring the teacher would pit Naruto against the Hyuga. The teacher hoped that Naruto would get beaten, but Naruto won every time pissing the Hyuga off more and more along with the teacher.

Naruto didn't make any friends really in class since many heard from their parents to stay away from him. That bothered Naruto though since he did hate being alone again. He thought this as he sat with his back resting against one of the training posts. He was taking a short break when he sensed someone was coming. He looked up to see a girl with brown hair done up into two buns. She was wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt and dark green cargo pants. He knew her, she was one of his classmates.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know this training ground was being used" the girl said upon spotting Naruto.

"It's no problem. This place is big enough for both of us to us" Naruto said.

"Thanks, um, I've seen you in class. My name is Tenten" the girl said.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" Naruto said with a smile.

They shook hands and Tenten got started training.

Naruto moved to resting against a tree so Tenten could use the posts. He watched her move and throw kunai and shuriken. He found she had grace and style. She hit all of her targets perfectly. When she was done Naruto clapped.

Tenten, who was so busy throwing that she jumped at the sound of clapping and blushed as she saw Naruto clapping.

"Amazing Tenten. I've never seen anyone be that perfect in throwing" Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks" Tenten said with her blush increasing.

"Do you have any other skills?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Well, I'm alright with the academy taijutsu style, I'm okay with ninjutsu and same with genjutsu also. I am more skilled in kenjutsu though" Tenten said.

"Hmm, tell me. Can you pick up any weapon and pretty much use it right off?" Naruto asked.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Tenten asked with shock.

"Oh, just something I learned when I was off training. You see, I saw some ninjas who were just like you. Can use any weapon they grabbed even if they've never used it before. I think it's some kind of Genkai Kekkei or something" Naruto said.

"Really" Tenten said with intense interest.

"Yeah, anyway how about a spar and if you can help me with throwing kunai and shuriken then I can help you with taijutsu and ninjutsu. I'm crap at genjutsu" Naruto said.

Tenten thought about this proposal and agreed. She was curious at how good Naruto really was since he could beat a Hyuga and they were supposed to be some of the best. She also didn't believe the hype that surrounded Naruto. He seemed like a nice person and wanted to get to know him better. She didn't think her father would mind at all since he always told her to keep an open mind.

So after that Tenten and Naruto trained together and became friends too.

/Scene Break/

Itachi smiled as he read another letter from Naruto. He was happy that his brother had a friend. He had read in previous letters how alone Naruto felt and was glad that wasn't the case now. The 'traitor' of the Uchiha clan made a home close by to Konoha just in case he was needed. He knew it was a risky thing to do, but he wanted to be close to Naruto.

He went back to the letter and read that Sasuke was a jerk even though said boy was a year under him. It seemed that Sasuke had taken the avenger role very seriously. Itachi laughed when Naruto described that Sasuke looked like he had a five foot rusty kunai up his butt all the time. Itachi shook his head smiling. He did feel bad that his real brother was so hell bent on killing him, but that could be dealt with and hopefully without any blood shed.

He also read how his real little brother had so many girls both young and old following him and how he kept brushing them off. He had to laugh when Naruto pondered if Sasuke was gay or something since no straight guy would be avoid so much willing female flesh.

Itachi was glad how good Naruto was doing in class and was probably going to be rookie of the year. This made Itachi very proud.

/Scene Break/

Soon genin graduation arrived and Naruto was more than ready. Tenten could feel his excitement just by sitting next to him. Heck, it was so strong you could reach out and touch it.

"I know you're psyched about this Naruto, but calm down. You need to be calm and focused for this" Tenten said sagely.

"You're right Tenten, you're right" Naruto said as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

The written test was a breeze then they went outside for the sparring portion. That went easy with Naruto once again being paired up with Neji Hyuga. Naruto beat him again leaving Neji very angry. The last part was the testing of the three academy jutsus. Naruto knew these by heart and they were a snap. He passed and was proudly wearing his hitai-ate when he met Tenten. They congratulated one another and then went out to eat to celebrate.

Naruto got back home to find a scroll with an interesting seal on it. He knew whose it was right away. There was a seal on it that Itachi made so Naruto would know that the scroll came from him. That was the way they communicated by scrolls that after you've written what you want and placed the correct seals on it you'd then perform a certain pattern of hands signs that would transport the scroll to the person you want it to get to. Itachi made up this jutsu and seal so he could stay in touch with Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and headed in. He smeared a bit of blood on it, which broke the seal and unfurled it and found it was a storage scroll and wondered what Itachi had sent him. He sent some chakra into the scroll and a sword appeared along with several small scrolls and a letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Congratulations on making genin. I knew you could do it. The sword that's before you is one that I had specially made for you when you were off studying fuinjutsu. I saved it to give to you when you became a genin. Now this sword has many features. One is that it is made of chakra metal, which means you can channel chakra into the blade to make it longer, stronger, or sharper. It will also be useful when you learn what your elemental chakra is, but that's later. Another feature is when you place a bit of blood into the handle it will be keyed to you so no one else can hold it unless you wish it. Please take care of it, though I know you will. I have also enclosed some kenjutsu katas for you. I've looked high and low for these and I know you'll master them._

_Your brother,_

_Itachi_

_P.S. you can teach these to your friend Tenten too. I know you will anyway._

Naruto smiled wide and placed a few drops of blood into the sword handle to key him to the sword. He then went to bed knowing Tenten would be jealous.

/Scene Break/

Naruto wasn't disappointed when Tenten saw his new weapon the next day. She got starry eyed and looked ready to ravish him or the sword, he couldn't tell which. He had Tenten give a bit of blood so she could touch the sword too. He had yet come up with a name for it and Tenten was more than willing to help him with that. When she heard about the kenjutsu katas she did something Naruto never thought she would ever do. She squealed like a fan girl.

Now Tenten was the only other person in the village beside the Third who knew Itachi was not a traitor. Naruto told her when he felt he could trust her enough with his secrets. She even knew about the nine tails inside Naruto and saw him no different afterwards. It only made their friendship stronger.

Today was their last day at the academy and that meant for those who graduated was the team placements Naruto and Tenten hoped they were on the same team, but knew that it might not happen. When they heard their names called they were happy. Their third teammate was a boy named Rock Lee. He couldn't use chakra, but excelled in taijutsu. Their jounin instructor was Might Guy. Who burst into the room right after the teams were announced.

At first glance both Naruto and Tenten knew that this guy was off kilter. I mean, who wears green spandex like that and what was with those eyebrows? They were the biggest the two had ever seen. In their mind this had to be the weirdest looking jounin they had ever seen.

/Scene Break/

Itachi received letters from Naruto and read about who his team was and his jounin instructor was. He vaguely remembered Guy, but that was it. When he read how crazy the man was Itachi just shook his head. He knew every ninja had their quirks, it was the only way to cope with their way of life. He read about the missions and sort of felt for the boy. He remembered the D rank missions he went on as a genin and they were no fun at all. He then smiled a bit. He also read how one of Naruto's teammates, Rock Lee, has taken to emulate Guy to the extreme.

I mean wearing green spandex along with the bowl haircut and massive eyebrows. What sane person would ever want to be seen looking like that?

All in all Itachi was glad he made his choice in taking Naruto under his wing and teaching all he knew.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was frustrated. He's been a genin for several months now and all he and his team had been doing was D rank missions. They were getting old and boring. He wanted to do something new like a C rank or something. Heck, a boring escort mission would be better than what he was getting.

The training with the team was going well. Though Naruto and Tenten claimed to be the only sane ones on their team since Lee and Guy were legally insane in their minds. I mean, what the heck was with that genjutsu they did whenever they hugged. Where the heck did that sunset and wave crashing ocean come from and how could Lee even perform a jutsu when he couldn't even mold chakra? When the two first saw it they had nightmares for days afterwards.

Now they covered their eyes or turned their heads away to avoid the ghastly sight. That and Lee now dressed and acted totally like Guy so he was now a full carbon copy of the eccentric jounin. It didn't help matters when Guy pulled two more green spandex suits for Naruto and Tenten. Both took them then burned them since it was the right and sane thing to do with such a garment.

Naruto and Tenten never thought they'd ever seen such horror, but they were wrong and it seemed each day the two 'youthful' ninjas would move one step closer and closer to a new level of insanity. Their only reprieve was when they trained themselves.

"That the best you got Panda?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Tenten glared right at Naruto.

"You're going down Fish Cake" she growled.

The two were sparring at one of their favorite training areas. The one they had first met one another and became friends.

"We'll see about that" Naruto said.

Their swords clashed and then they jumped back. Both were panting heavily, even Naruto and he had amazing stamina.

"Call it a draw" the blond suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" Tenten said.

They soon went to a nearby tree and plopped down to rest. It was a day off for the two and they wanted to enjoy it. This was how they enjoyed it, by training together since they didn't a have a jounin shouting about Youth and Flames at them. It was peaceful.

"So how many more D ranks are we going to go on before we get a C rank?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I give you the same answer every time you ask this question. I. Don't. Know" Tenten said sighing in exasperation.

"Sorry, but I am just fed up you know" Naruto grumbled.

Tenten sighed again. She felt for Naruto, she truly did since she was ready for something bigger than the D ranks they were doing.

The rest of the day they worked and worked on creating new combos with one another along with improving the ones they had.

/Scene Break/

A year passed and Team Youth or Team Flame or Team Guy were a very good team. The name changed to whatever mood Guy was in at the time. They finally got a C rank and did well on it. Soon they go more C rank missions and completed them too. Guy however held them back from the chunin exams stating he didn't think they were ready yet and wanted them to have more experience under their belts.

Naruto grumbled about this, but after reading a letter from Itachi after he complained about it. Itachi told him that he should take a look at it from his sensei's eyes and as well as his other two teammates. They hadn't had the training he's had and would need more. Plus, the fact that the chunin exam required teamwork to complete it that it would help to get a year of knowing your teammates under his belt first. Naruto in the end agreed.

More time went on and Naruto and his team was one of the top teams. They were all respected by their fellow ninjas. This pleased Naruto even though he still got some dirty looks, but he just ignored them. He and his teammates grew together and trained together on their off days to work on combos and stuff as well as get to know one another better. They were close like a family and Naruto enjoyed having the two around though Lee was still manic even without Guy around though at a much more tolerated level.

/Scene Break/

Naruto, Tenten and Lee were waiting for Guy when they saw a dust blur.

"COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WE'RE NEEDED IN THE MISSIONS OFFICE. THE HOKAGE HAS CALLED US. IT'S AN EMERGENCY OF THE MOST UNYOUTHFUL KIND!" Guy shouted quickly and before he finished he ran off again leaving a huge dust cloud behind him.

"Why couldn't he stop and tell us and not just shout and run?" Tenten grumbled as she got up.

"Come Tenten, we must make haste. Let's show Guy sensei our youthful speed" Lee said speeding after the jounin.

Tenten looked at Naruto and sighed. She really didn't want to run since she was still a bit tired from the training session they had yesterday.

"Let's see what kind of bee is under the Hokage's hat this time" he said walking off in a normal speed.

Tenten giggled and followed her friend at the same pace.

They soon got to the missions office with Guy and Lee already there.

"Glad you could make it. We have a problem. What was a simple C rank escort mission has turned into an A rank mission or possibly an S rank" Hiruzen said.

"How is this possible Lord Hokage?" Guy asked now turning into his rarely seen serious mode.

"The client lied to us about the dangers. So far they've encountered two chunin known as the Demon Brothers as well as Zabuza" Hiruzen said.

"Wait, Zabuza, the Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza?" Naruto asked as Tenten was in shock of hearing such a legendary sword wielder's name.

"Yes, the very same. I got a report from Kakashi and he has requested back up" Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen then filled them in on the report Kakashi had given.

"So my eternal rival Kakashi is in need of help. Then we shall be off with youthful speed" Guy said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Be careful, Kakashi has hinted that Zabuza isn't dead. So be on your guard" Hiruzen said.

"Never fear Lord Hokage, we'll show them the flames of our youth will not being extinguished" Guy said striking his 'good guy' pose complete with tooth ping.

Lee had to copy this of course.

Hiruzen sweatdropped at this. He thought one Guy was crazy enough, but a second. He thought it was a rumor at first, but when he first saw the pair be tried to dispel it since he thought it was some sort of genjutsu. I mean any sane person would think the same, right? It had to be just an illusion, it couldn't be real.

"Come my youthful team, pack up what you need and meet me at the in a half hour" Guy said then left in another dust cloud.

Naruto, Tenten and Lee left to pack.

They made it on time to the gate and left from there. As they made their way the passed by someone hiding in the trees.

_Where's he going on such a rush?_ a person thought looking up at the passing figures and recognizing one of them.

/Scene Break/

Jounin and former Anbu captain Kakashi Hatake sighed as he rested in Tazuna's, the bridge builder's house. He was still resting from chakra exhaustion due to overusing his Sharingan. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was a lovely woman and helped him and his team get settled. He wondered though about Zabuza. He knew he would need help to beat Zabuza. He only had three inexperienced genin with him while Zabuza seemed to have a partner who was most likely a chunin or higher. He just hoped whatever team was sent could help them out.

This of course brought his thoughts to his team. Sasuke was the first. The boy was good, very good in both taijutsu and ninjutsu, but that was given since he was an Uchiha and Uchiha were pretty good fighters even at an early age. The problem was he wasn't experienced enough and has yet unlocked his Sharingan. Also there seemed to be a lot of pent up hate and anger inside the boy. Not to mention he refused to work his other two teammates. This was a part of the reason Kakashi didn't teach them anything except teamwork. He needed to get that drilled into Sasuke before he could actually train the boy.

The next was Kiba. The boy was an Inuzuka alright. He was hot headed and rushed into everything. That, and he had this rivalry with Sasuke, which didn't help matters at all. How they worked together against Zabuza was a miracle, but Kakashi guessed when push came to shove the two would work together, but it would only last til the fight ended then they be at each other's throats. Kiba was a good fighter though, which was a given since the Inuzuka are pretty good fighters in general. He worked great in short range fighting and he had excellent tracking ability too with that nose. Plus, Kiba's partner Akamaru helped a lot too.

Last was Sakura. Boy, she needed a lot of work. Sure, she had the highest grades as a kunoichi in her class, but she was an absolute fan girl and spaced out when it came to Sasuke. She also had no skill whatsoever. She was their weak link Kakashi thought. She had small chakra reserves and her taijutsu was academy level. She just no had no real skills to bring to the table at all. Her only redeeming quality was she was fairly good at genjutsu that was it.

The silver haired jounin sighed as he held his orange book. They were in big trouble if they didn't get the help they needed.

"POWER OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi's eye widen as he heard this.

_No, oh god no. It can't be him, why did the Hokage have to send him of all people? This is my punishment for reading smut isn't? To be plagued by Guy for the rest of my life_ the silver haired jounin thought sadly.

The door slammed opened with a crash and Guy appeared following was his little clone then Naruto and Tenten appeared a little after, both panting heavily.

"Why'd we have to run all the way here?" Tenten asked with her hands on her knees panting heavily.

"We needed to make youthful time, Tenten" Lee said not even tired though slightly winded.

"Whatever, but you could've warned us when you two started to speed up. It was lucky we didn't lose you" Naruto said in the same position as Tenten panting heavily.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring at the new arrivals.

"Easy duck butt, we're here to help you since you seemed to encounter some problems" Naruto said standing upright.

"How dare you call Sasuke that!" Sakura shouted as she went to punch Naruto.

She was stopped by Tenten, who grabbed Sakura's wrist before her fist could make contact twisted it around her back while a kunai was to the pink haired kunoichi's throat.

"Dare touch him and you'll regret it" Tenten growled.

Naruto sighed. Tenten was very protective of him. He wasn't sure why she was, but she scared off all girls who tried to get close to him. Like she was defending her claim or something. There were the few times especially one when they were on a mission guarding a caravan and whenever a girl their age flirted with him Tenten went into jealousy mood and scare the girl off. He'd have to write to Itachi about this when he got back home.

"Easy Tenten, let her go. We're on the same team here" he said calmly as he gently took Tenten's hands away.

"Fine, but she better watch herself" Tenten grumbled.

After that things settled down and the teams were introduced to one another.

Sasuke was eyeing Naruto curiously as well as Kiba. Sakura was shooting a glare at Tenten since she could still feel that kunai to her throat. Lee had declared his feelings to Sakura, who ran and hid behind Sasuke. Guy and Kakashi talked business.

"So you guys were called in because our sensei called for help?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, that's about it" Naruto said.

"Humph, I am an Uchiha. I need no help" Sasuke said arrogantly.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes at this. This made Tenten groan since she now had to deal with a fan girl.

"Come off it Uchiha, like you can beat Zabuza who so happens to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist along with the supposed Hunter nin by yourself. Zabuza is a high level jounin and that fake hunter is probably a high level chunin at least" Naruto said.

"Oh, and you could?" Sasuke spat.

"No, not alone. But with Lee and Tenten's help we could give them a run for their money with Guy sensei finishing them off" Naruto said confidently.

Lee and Tenten sat up straighter hearing this. Naruto complimented their skills. They knew Naruto was the strongest of the team after seeing some of his hidden skills during their C rank missions. So with Naruto praising them like that they felt more confident than ever.

"Yeah right, you guys are genin like us, you wouldn't stand a chance" Kiba said with a snort.

"We've been genin for over a year. We have more experience than you do since we've done more missions than you have" Tenten said trying not to boast.

"So, you are still the same level as us" Sakura said.

"Tell me Sakura, have you had your first kill yet?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no I haven't" Sakura said reluctantly.

"We all have, and let me tell you it ain't easy and won't get easier" Naruto said firmly.

Lee and Tenten nodded as they remembered their first kills and shivered slightly.

Meanwhile as the genin were talking the two jounin were doing the same.

"So Guy, what are your team's skills?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Lee is full taijutsu, his flames of youth will take him far. Tenten is a weapons specialist and is deadly in her projectile weapons. She gets ten out of ten on targets. She also has great skill with kenjutsu also. She also has good taijutsu and ninjutsu too. As for Naruto, he's our jack-of-all-trades. He's good in many things ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. Though he has no talent for genjutsu he's good at recognizing them and dispelling them. Their teamwork is flawless and they all have many combo attacks. Their flames of Youth burn brightly together!" Guy said proudly.

Kakashi nodded though he ignored the usage of the word 'youth'. This team seemed like a good one. Heck, they were better than his own really even though Guy's team have more experience than his team. Guy's team was a combat team that was more than ready.

"I see, Guy, if you could take over guarding Tazuna then I can go out and train my team some to ready for the battle with Zabuza when he comes back" Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, we can do that" Guy said with a nod.

"Good" Kakashi said.

/Scene Break/

Kakashi's team was training as Guy's team guarded. On a day that Tazuna was forced to give his crew time off Guy's team went out to see how Kakashi's team was doing. Kakashi and Guy were at the house so that was pretty well protected. They found the three genin panting tiredly. There was cuts on the trunk of the trees. Sakura looked spent, Kiba was panting, but kept trying, and Sasuke was going though he was never getting any higher.

"This is what you guys are doing?" Tenten asked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi sensei and Guy sensei are back at Tazuna's home guarding him. We decided to come out to see what you're working on" Naruto said.

"Whatever, bet you can't do this" Kiba said as he made his way up the tree only to fall five feet up.

The three members of Guy's team looked at one another then nodded. They then each took a tree that wasn't scarred and walked up them with no effort.

"No sweat" Naruto said from his spot on the tree.

Sasuke growled and charged up again, but this time be didn't even make it up to where he stopped and he fell.

Naruto pushed off the trunk of the tree and caught Sasuke before he fell and gently placed him on the ground.

"Take it easy. You are going to hurt yourself" he said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, let's do some training since we're out here. Hey Lee, care to join us?" Tenten asked.

"Yes Tenten, I'll join you and Naruto. We can keep our flames of youth aglow together" Lee said.

"Um, right" Tenten said.

"Say Lee, lets work on our combos. We're going to need them in the upcoming fight" Naruto said.

Lee nodded seriously at this.

"Combos, what are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"We all have attacks that combine with one of our teammate's. They make them more powerful and they are great secret weapons against our opponents" Tenten said.

Guy's team walked off leaving Kakashi's team curious.

/Scene Break/

Time passed and Sasuke and Kiba got tree walking down. It was just in time as Zabuza made his reappearance along with Haku, the hunter nin.

Kakashi's team was guarding the bridge builder giving Guy's team a break. But the break was short lived as they took out a few bandits that tried to kidnap Tsunami. They took them out easily the headed to the bridge to help Kakashi's team.

When they got there they found the battle hadn't even started. They joined Kakashi's team. Zabuza created several water clones which were taken down by Kakashi and Guy quickly.

"So it seems I was correct" Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi. You all stay here while we handle Zabuza" Guy said.

"Naruto, you are in charge" Kakashi said knowing Naruto could handle after seeing the boy train one day with his teammates.

Sasuke glared at his sensei's back for not letting him lead.

"Right, Tenten I want you to provide back up support. We're going to need you to watch our backs. Sakura, you stay here to guard the client and keep watch with Tenten. Sasuke, Kiba, you guys-"

"Forget that, I'm taking the guy down!" Kiba shouted as he charged at the fake hunter nin named Haku with Sasuke following not wanting to be left out.

"Wait you guys, damnit" Naruto swore as he saw the two rush in.


	6. Naruto of the Whirlpool

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one is a shift from what is on here so far. I haven't decided on any couples in this yet. So I am open for suggestions.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Whirlpool**

**By: Sheltie**

Five-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was panting hard as he finally evaded the angry mob that was chasing him.

"What did I ever do to them? I mean, yeah, I prank them, but that's because they hurt me" the small blond said to himself.

He sighed and peered out to make sure the coast was clear. It was a green light and he moved quickly to avoid being spotted and ended up in his ramshackle apartment. He opened the door to find it was broken into and ransacked once again with hateful graffiti smeared all over the walls while most of his possessions have been destroyed, once again. He sighed and began picking up the pieces of his broken items. Clean up was always such a pain. Just another day for him.

/Scene Break/

The next day Naruto was again being chased by an angry mob. His head was bleeding from a bottle that had been thrown at him. The blood was running down his face and neck, it was blurring his vision, but still he pressed on. His legs were screaming in pain for him to rest, but he ignored the plea. He kept running til he collided with something and fell to the ground painfully. He looked up scared out of his mind since he knew that it would be a matter of time before he was beaten by the mob.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto looked up and saw a man with spiky red hair and crystal blue eyes that looked awfully familiar to the short blond. The man looked down at him with concern. Before Naruto could speak the mob arrived.

"There you are demon, we're going to finish what the Fourth started" one of the mob shouted.

"Demon? This is just a young child, not a demon whatsoever" the man said.

"It's a demon all right. It's just taking a form of that child" a woman shrieked.

The man looked confused, but then saw something that caught his eye. Naruto's shirt had ridden up a bit when he fell down and he didn't push it down at all. The man crouched down and made to look at Naruto's stomach. Naruto saw the movement and flinched.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" the man said softly.

Naruto was hesitant, but allowed the man to do what he was going to do. The man pulled Naruto's shirt up and used some chakra and it revealed the seal on Naruto's stomach. He was shocked at what he saw, but then he knew he needed to know something else. The boy just felt familiar to him, something was drawing him to the boy.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

The man's eyes widen then narrowed at the crowd that still lingered. He got up glaring at them.

"You dare to harm one of the last of the Uzumaki bloodline" the man growled.

"He's just a demon that needs to be killed!" a man in the mob shouted.

"You've signed your death warrant" the man said and dashed forward with amazing speed.

The mob was cut down and none were left alive. The man cleaned off his sword he had used then turned back to Naruto who was laying on the ground still in shock of what he had just seen.

"Come on, I am taking you out of here" the man said.

Naruto didn't get a word in as he was picked up and carried away from Konoha.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen Sarutobi had his head in his hands. The huge pile of paperwork on his desk was ignored. His head snaps up at the presence of another person.

"Any sign?" he asked in a very tired voice.

"No lord Hokage, I am sorry" the Anbu said shaking his head.

"Very well, you are excused" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

The Anbu nodded and left.

It has been three days since Naruto was last seen in the village. No one had seen him since and this troubled the aged ruler. He had made a promise to his good friend to watch over Naruto and had failed this. The team of Anbu that was supposed to be watching Naruto at the time took off early before the mob began. When Hiruzen finally found this out he chewed them all out before demoting them all. He then went searching for Naruto, but only found the bloody mess, but no sign of Naruto at all. This worried the old ruler mightily. When the rest of the village caught wind that the demon was gone huge celebration sprung up all over.

Hiruzen was angered by this and sent out his forces to stop the celebrating. To celebrate the disappearance of a young child was sickening.

"Naruto, where are you?" he asked as he looked out the window.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was now in an unusual place. He looked around trying to figure out his new surroundings, but came up with nothing. Soon the door opened and a girl his age walked in carry a tray of food.

"Oh good, you're awake" she said with a smile.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Mika" Mika said then walked over and placed the tray of food on Naruto's lap.

Mika had long red hair with a yellow ribbon tied to it that kept most of her red locks away from her face. It helped when she trained not to have her hair in her face. She wore a simple kimono in the color of deep aqua with koi fish. She had green eyes that were stunning.

Naruto's mouth salivated as the rich smells hit his nose. He wanted to fight the urge to ravage what was before him, but couldn't. It was a bloodbath in the food eating sense. Mika sat back knowing from what her uncle had told her when he found Naruto. Naruto was malnourished and probably hadn't had a decent meal ever. So she wasn't disgusted at all though she did hope Naruto had some manners. When Naruto was finished he patted his stomach.

"Man that was good" he sighed.

"Glad you like it" Mika said with a smile.

"Yeah, so where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in New Whirlpool."

Naruto turned and saw it was the same man he first saw back in Konoha. With this Mika took the tray and left the room leaving just Naruto and the man alone.

"My name is Hideko. How are you feeling Naruto?" he asked.

"Fine, though why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know anything about your family?" Hideko asked frowning.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I've tried to ask the old man, but he told me he'd tell me when I was older" he said.

"'Old man'?" Hideko asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's the Hokage" Naruto said.

"I see" Hideko said with narrowed eyes.

"So why am I here?" Naruto asked again.

"This is going to be a long talk" Hideko said with a sigh.

He walked over pulling up a chair next to Naruto's bed. He then told Naruto about his family, the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was one of the most powerful clans in all of the five nations. They had their own village with just Uzumaki called Whirlpool because of the huge whirlpools that surrounded and protected the village. They lived with prosperity until the second shinobi war came and Kiri and Iwa invaded and destroyed Whirlpool. It was said there were no survivors, but that wasn't true several survived the slaughter and set up a new smaller village where Naruto is now.

The new village was well hidden and not many knew where it was. There were many seals around the village to conceal it as well as to protect it too.

Naruto couldn't believe all he was being told. Especially the fact that he was the last of the Uzumaki bloodline. He found out about his mother and his father who was the man that sealed the kyuubi. He also found he was the one that held the kyuubi.

"Naruto, know that you are not the kyuubi, you just contain it. You and it are not the same" Hideko said.

Naruto just nodded.

Hideko could sense Naruto was still coming to terms with all that was dropped on him so he left to give Naruto some time to think.

/Scene Break/

Once Naruto was feeling well enough he left his bed and given a tour by Mika. She was so happy to have this duty and did her best to show Naruto all of the 'New Whirlpool'. Naruto found the place was very warm and welcoming. He was welcomed by all they met and they were all happy that he was here since he was one of the last of the bloodline. He still didn't know what that meant so he just ignored it for now.

"So what do you think Naruto?" Mika asked as they finished the tour.

"It's great" Naruto said.

"I'm glad" Mika said.

Naruto smiled.

He learned more about the village that he was ready to call home. He decided not to go back to Konoha. This was home to him, to be around his own blood, his family. He met more of his family as well as clans that were connected with his clan in some shape or form. Naruto was never happier in his life.

/Scene Break/

_**Years later**_

Naruto was now fourteen and a full-fledged shinobi of the New Whirlpool village. He along with Mika and his other teammate Yako with jounin sensei Hideko. Naruto was their main fighter using ninjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu with Mika their medic nin, but she was more than capable in a fight. Then there was Yako. Yako preferred kenjutsu and excelled in it to an almost master level even though he is a genin. Hideko watched over all of them.

Naruto had changed a whole lot since he started calling New Whirlpool his home. He ditched his orange jumpsuit opting to wear more shinobi appropriate clothing. He wore shinobi style black pants along with a dark green long sleeve shirt with a specially made vest to hold the numerous scrolls he carried. He had a grey trench coat that had a huge image of a Whirlpool on the back. On his feet were black combat boots, but they had seals to make them silent and for durability. He also became more studious and serious. A side that Konoha would be shocked to see. Naruto was quite intelligent, but since pretty much everyone in the Leaf village thought of him as a demon he hide that brain. But now in his new home where he was welcomed and cherished really he allowed himself to remove the mask of ignorance and stupidity.

Mika hadn't changed much since meeting Naruto. The two became instant friends and Mika was Naruto's confidant. They shared a sibling relationship with each other. She still wore her hair the same way though she had cut it shorter with the yellow ribbon now used to tie a short ponytail. She told Naruto it was easier to maintain. Naruto was confused about this, but took her word for it.

Mika now wears a green kunoichi battle dress with the Uzumaki swirls on both of her shoulders in the color of blue. She carried several poisons and antidotes and other things a medic nin would need to carry. She also had a tanto on her back as well. She was great in medic jutsu, but was also good in taijutsu too. She was called the Tsunade of Whirlpool since she was just as famous as the legendary Slug Queen. Except she didn't have the slug queen's legendary strength, yet.

Yako liked to use kenjutsu mainly, but was very good at genjutsu too. He didn't like using ninjutsu and his taijutsu was adequate enough. He wore a mesh top with a brown shirt over it along with black shinobi pants. Along with sturdy shin and ankle guards that with the introduction of chakra could fire off kunai or shuriken thanks to seals in embedded in the shin and ankle guards. A katana is on his back while keeping his other weapons in scrolls on his person like a certain Konoha weapon mistress. His clan has a history with Naruto's in they were they bodyguards of the Uzumakis as well as their personal assassins too.

All three were excellent with fuinjutsu, which is a trait all New Whirlpool shinobi have. They start when they are young and since it's in their blood it doesn't take long for the kids to know how to do explosive tags by the age of six and storage scrolls by seven. They are taught what they need to be a shinobi at the academy, but fuinjutsu is taught at home.

Naruto was different since he started late, but it didn't take him long to catch up since he had deft skill. Mainly because who his parents were. He was also the most creative when it came to fuinjutsu and experimented a lot with them creating new seals that no other fuinjutsu master had ever thought of before. He was hailed as a prodigy.

At the moment the team was on their way back from a mission when they Mika sensed something. She was also the sensor in the team.

"What is it Mika?" Naruto asked.

"There's several chakra signatures over there" Mika said.

"Lets check it out" Hideko said.

The team came over and saw a battle happening. At the moment they saw a team of genin guarding an old man while their jounin sensei was fighting.

"That man is Zabuza, a Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist" Yako said.

No one questioned him since he knew all the known kenjutsu users in the world.

"Shit, they're from Konoha" Naruto muttered taking a closer look at the headband.

Hideko knew this could be trouble if they were found out. He had kidnapped Naruto from his home really. But before he could give the order to leave they saw the Konoha jounin go in for the kill, but was stopped by a Mist hunter nin.

"I'd like to thank you for assisting me. I have been looking for Zabuza for quite a while. Oh, and for the four in the bushes come on out" the hunter nin.

With a few grumbles the New Whirlpool team appeared out of their hiding place. They shocked the Konoha team. This gave the chance for the hunter nin to take Zabuza's body away.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the jounin asked.

"Take it easy. I am Hideko and me and my team were on our way back from a mission when one of my genin sensed your battle" Hideko said.

The jounin who had white hair sticking up and had a mask covering his mouth looked at the team. He looked at the headband and was shocked at the symbol on it. It couldn't be.

"Whirlpool, they were destroyed" he said.

"That's what many of you thought Kakashi Hatake, but there were survivors. We had gathered and started a new village and stayed hidden so we wouldn't be wiped out" Hideko said.

"I see, it seems you are well-informed though" Kakashi said.

"We are, so what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Hideko asked.

Kakashi was about to tell them when a shriek was heard.

"Kakashi sensei why should we tell them they are foreign ninja?"

The shriek came from a pink haired girl.

"Look girly, you are too young to know this, but Konoha and Whirlpool have a long standing alliance with one another. You should know that since the swirl that's on your flak jackets and other shinobi things are the symbol of Whirlpool" Hideko said glaring at the pink haired girl.

Kakashi apologized then told the New Whirlpool team their mission.

"I see" Hideko said.

"You've got your hands full then. That so-called hunter nin didn't even kill Zabuza" Mika said.

"What, and how'd you know that?" the pink haired girl shrieked.

"First of all talk like a normal person and stop shrieking. Second, I am a trained medic nin and know what that 'hunter nin' did caused Zabuza to go into a near death state" Mika said.

The pink haired girl was about to argue when Naruto jumped in. He wasn't going to let some annoying banshee criticize his first and best friend.

"There's also the fact that hunter nins cut the head off of their target then burn the body. This one didn't thus making it suspicious" Naruto said.

Kakashi's eye widen when he looked at Naruto. It couldn't be, he looked just like his sensei really.

"Is your name Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes it is. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the village of New Whirlpool" Naruto said proudly.

"Well now that is cleared up and all. We best be going. Good luck on your mission" Hideko said.

"Wait, do you think you could help us out? We are still allies and we'd appreciate it" Kakashi said.

He wanted to know more about Naruto since he was one of the few Anbu that kept looking for him even after the official search was called off. He just knew Naruto wasn't dead and was so glad to see him alive even though he was wearing another shinobi headband.

"I don't know, we should be heading back to report" Hideko said hesitantly since he didn't want Naruto exposed to Konoha anymore than needed.

"No problem Hideko" Naruto said not having the same concern as his sensei.

He then bit his thumb and did some hand signs and slammed his hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A big poof of white smoke arose and when it cleared an overly large tiger cub appeared. It was the size of a Labrador retriever.

"**Hey Naruto, what's up?"** the tiger cub said raising its paw in greeting.

"Hey Samchi. Can you give this to auntie and tell her we're helping Konoha shinobi?" Naruto asked as he jotted down a note then handed it to the tiger cub.

"**No problem"** Samchi said taking the scroll in its mouth then popping away.

"What was that?" a black haired boy asked.

"That's called a summon. I hold several summoning contracts" Naruto said.

That was true Naruto did hold many summoning contracts and he shared them with his two teammates. As one of the last true Uzumakis he carried several summoning scrolls to several beasts. The Uzumakis were the ones to create and then distribute many of the summoning contracts that were out in the world.

"Give me one" the black haired boy demanded.

"No" Naruto said.

The black haired boy glared and charged at Naruto, but was stopped a few feet from Naruto when a blade of a katana was at his throat.

"Our villages may be allies, but if you try and hurt Naruto I won't hesitate to kill you" Yako said with a murderous glare.

It was a known fact in the village that Yako's clan were close bodyguards of the Naruto's clan. Yako took his responsibility very seriously. No one was going to get close to Naruto on his watch.

"Hey! You can't do that to Sasuke!" the pink haired girl shrieked.

"Can I shut her up? I want to keep my hearing" Mika asked as she pulled out a few senbon needles from her hip pouch.

"No you can't Mika. Yako stand down" Hideko ordered.

"Only if he does" Yako said.

Hideko sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Back off Sasuke" Kakashi said.

Sasuke hmphed then went back to his team glaring all the way. Yako put his katana away, but kept his eyes on the Konoha team. He wasn't going to let them hurt his charge.

"Lets head to the bridge builder's home and we can discuss things there?" Kakashi suggested.

With that the two teams got to the bridge builder's home. There they were greeted by the man's daughter and his grandson. Once settled, which it was decided they'd stay sleep with their own team, they gathered in the living room for a meeting.

"Well this is a surprise finding that people of Whirlpool are alive, but I am very glad" Kakashi said.

"What's so great about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Many things Uchiha. We're one of the first villages known in history. We are renown for fuinjutsu and have the most powerful clan in history. We're also known for our longevity too" Hideko said.

"Hn, no clan is stronger than the Uchiha clan" Sasuke declared.

The pink haired girl got hearts in her eyes as she stared at Sasuke.

"Kakashi, you might want to beat the fan girl out of her before she gets herself and your team killed" Naruto said.

"Shut up loser, you're just jealous of Sasuke" the pink haired girl shrieked.

"Why would I be jealous of a brooding emo whose only goal in life is to kill his own blood because of what supposedly happened" Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Naruto.

"What do you know of it?" he asked.

"I know a lot and I can tell you that you're nothing compared to your brother. He's stronger, and wiser and you'll never beat him" Naruto said.

Sasuke jumped up and was ready to attack Naruto, but was stopped by Yako's deadly glare.

"Where is he, where is Itachi?" the Uchiha demanded.

"Can't tell you. I am sworn to secrecy" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked ready to explode.

"Calm down Sasuke. We're getting off topic. What we need to do is figure out is what to do next" Kakashi said dragging his student back to his seat.

"Simple. We've had news of this Gato ruling over Wave like a tyrant. Yako can take care of him while the rest of us can handle Zabuza and his partner" Hideko said.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Yako's clan our the best in kenjutsu and not only the sworn bodyguards of the Uzumaki clan, but are the best and well known assassins. They have rarely failed in taking out their target" Hideko said.

Kakashi was interested in this since he had never heard of the Yako's clan at all, but information on Whirlpool was quite sparse. Most of that history was lost after Whirlpool was destroyed and very little is known while most are just rumors.

"Hn" Sasuke grumbled.

"Tell me Kakashi, what have you taught your genin?" Naruto asked.

"Just team building skills" Kakashi said.

"That's it? You haven't taught them tree climbing or water walking?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no" Kakashi said sheepishly.

The New Whirlpool team looked at each other. Tree climbing and water walking was taught while at the academy as well as taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, weapons training, and other skills as well as light class work. What in the world did Konoha reach their genin?

"It seems you have some work to do Kakashi. Why don't my team guard the bridge builder while you train up your team?" Hideko suggested.

"Sounds good" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

/Scene Break/

Yako left after dark for his solo mission and that left Naruto, Mika and Hideko to guard the bridge builder while the Konoha team trained. Sasuke was pissed at what he was learning. It wasn't anything that would help kill his brother that and he wanted to know how this blond boy knew his brother and what else he knew. That summoning thing looked powerful and it would help him in his quest for vengeance.

The pink haired girl, whose name they found out was Sakura was totally exhausted. She never did any training before and was bushed by just the lightest of work outs.

Last was a pale boy name Sai. He was quiet and observed a lot of things. This made them very suspicious and made sure never to show much in front of the effeminate genin.

Other than that it was really quite boring with guarding the bridge builder, but it had to be done. One night everyone was sitting around eating when the door opened and Yako came in.

"Well?" Hideko asked.

"Target eliminated" Yako said.

Hideko nodded.

Kakashi was astounded by this as were the other Konoha shinobi.

"Hn, he must've been weak to lose to you" Sasuke said.

"He was guarded by many guards, but he still had lousy security. He prepared for every threat possible except for ninja. I killed them and him and brought back a present for Wave" Yako said.

This got Tazuna's attention. Yako pulled out a booklet from his pouch.

"This has all of Gato's account numbers. Congratulations, you can now rebuild Wave to its former prosper" Yako said.

Tazuna stared at the booklet in awe then took it and held it like it was a holy object.

"Well now that is over we just have to deal with Zabuza and his partner" Hideko said.

"Yes, he should be fully healed soon. We should work out a plan" Kakashi said.

/Scene Break/

Later that night Kakashi was out for a walk when he came upon Naruto. The blond was sitting on the dock by the house looking out at the water.

"I didn't think you'd still be up" Kakashi said.

"Just couldn't sleep" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and got closer and sitting down by Naruto.

"Where have you been, the Hokage has been very worried about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been home, where I belong" Naruto said still staring out over the water.

"Konoha is your home" Kakashi said.

"Yeah right, a home where people spat on me, beat me , trashed my apartment, and nearly killed so many times. That's a home" Naruto spat.

Kakashi flinched.

"You did have some who cared about you" he said quietly.

"Not enough" Naruto sighed.

Kakashi bowed his head.

"I was one of them" he said quietly.

"I know you were and I thank you all the times you helped me" Naruto said.

Kakashi's head snapped up.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Not very hard. You haven't changed your hairstyle and I remember you reading those books whenever you watched over me at the hospital" Naruto said as he pointed to the pouch where he kept said book.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Naruto said knowing an Anbu true name are to be kept secret.

Kakashi nodded.

"Here, you can give this to the old man when you get back" Naruto said handing Kakashi a scroll.

Kakashi took it and slipped it into his pouch.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, night" Naruto said.

"Night Naruto" Kakashi said.

Once the blond left Hideko appeared from the shadows.

"Were you afraid I might steal Naruto away?" Kakashi asked not even looking around.

"No, but it never hurts to be safe" Hideko said.

"I'm guessing you're the one that kidnapped Naruto" Kakashi said.

"I wouldn't say kidnapped since it wasn't really. I was just returning him back home" Hideko said.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Look Kakashi, I know all about Naruto being Minato Namikaze's son and everything else about him. Naruto knows too," Hideko said.

Kakashi tried to not act surprised, but it was hard to.

"You may not like what's happening, but what is done is done. Naruto is a shinobi of New Whirlpool where he'll stay unless he wants to go back to Konoha and that will be his decision and his decision only. I will not interfere in that" Hideko said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Konoha has really screwed up huh?" the one-eyed jounin said.

"Yes, but they can hopefully learn from this. They have lost the best shinobi ever. Naruto was not only the best in his class and rookie of the year, but his skills already rival that of a jounin" Hideko said.

Kakashi was amazed of how go Naruto was though his father was quite the shinobi as well.

"After this mission we'll head back to New Whirlpool" Hideko said.

Kakashi sighed and nodded.

/Scene Break/

The confrontation on the bridge was lackluster to put it simply. Naruto had placed seals all around the bridge the day before and as soon as Zabuza and his partner came they were trapped. First their chakra was zapped making them weak then they were incapacitated by Mika with her own senbon needles.

The Konoha team were shocked and amazed by what they saw. Sasuke was pissed that he didn't do anything at all. He still wanted to know how Naruto knew his brother and where his brother could be since he knew that Naruto had a good idea where Itachi was.

After that the bridge was finished and it was time to part ways. Hideko decided to take back Zabuza and Haku, who was the name of Zabuza's partner back to New Whirlpool. Kakashi had no qualms with that and the two teams parted ways.

/Scene Break/

Naruto grinned as he entered New Whirlpool. He was finally home.

"Come Naruto, we have to see the Uzukage" Hideko said.

"Right" Naruto said with a nod.

They got to the Uzukage's office and entered.

"Mission accomplished" Hideko said.

In front of the New Whirlpool team was the Uzukage, Selene Uzumaki, Naruto's aunt. She had long red hair, which was a trait most Uzumaki had though Naruto was the exception. She had pale green eyes and a kind smile. She had survived the destruction of Whirlpool and helped found and create the new village. She didn't take up office til Naruto came to the village since she didn't want to office in the first place, but with one of her last relatives here she felt compelled to.

"That's good, and what of the incident in Wave?" Selene asked.

"It's done. Yako successfully eliminated the tyrant known as Gato and then we along with the Konoha team there took down Zabuza and his partner. They are now in T & I awaiting interrogation" Hideko said.

"Very good, your pay for your mission is already in your accounts and I will chat with the Hokage about wages you'll receive for help in Wave. You're dismissed except you Naruto" Selene said.

Mika, Yako and Hideko bowed then left and once the door was shut all formalities disappeared. Selene got up from her desk and hugged Naruto.

"I was so scared when you sent Samchi back with that note about helping Konoha with their mission" she said.

Naruto hugged his aunt back.

"I am fine auntie, see. Nothing to worry about" Naruto said.

"I know, but it's my job to worry" Serena said.

"I know, so what do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think of the genin team you met?" Selene asked.

Naruto thought a bit then nodded.

"The team was bad. The team consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Their jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. The Uchiha is arrogant and is on a 'I must kill my brother to avenge my clan' kick. He also a brooding emo that craves power and will be a threat in the near future. Itachi isn't going to be happy how his brother has turned out. Haruno is a total fan girl and it was only pure luck that she wasn't killed in their first mission out of the village. As for Sai, well, I don't trust him. There was something about him that felt off about him though I can't put my finger on it. I just know that I wouldn't have my back towards him" Naruto said.

"I see" Selene said.

"Why do you want to know auntie?" Naruto asked.

"Well I got this message from the Hokage" Selene said picking up a scroll off her desk.

"He must've used a summon to give him that letter" Naruto said.

"What letter?" Selene asked.

"Oh, Kakashi was one of the Anbu who used to watch over me when I was in Konoha. In Wave I gave him a letter he would give to the old man" Naruto said.

Selene nodded. That explained the letter she got from the Hokage and how he wanted to continue their alliance with each other. She wasn't sure she wanted to since that would mean revealing the village to the world again. Something they did their best not to do for so long. There was also another thing in the letter that she was mulling over. Something that would change her nephew's life quite a bit.

"Naruto, in the letter the Hokage invited us to participate in the upcoming chunin exams" Selene said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. A trait that made girls squeal and then glomp him. Selene thankfully was used to this and didn't have that urge at all.

"The chunin exams is where genin can get promoted. Though that isn't the only way. There are also field promotions as well as if the kage thinks a genin meets the criteria to be a chunin. But the other thing the chunin exams do is gather all villages to one location really. Each village hosts the chunin exams and they trade off each year. This year it is held in Konoha" Selene said.

Naruto realized what his aunt was getting at.

"So if you accept then that means I'd be going back to Konoha" he said.

"Yes" Selene said with a nod.

"Can I think this over?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto" Selene said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and with one last hug he left his aunt's office.


	7. The Pocket Monster Summoner

_I don't own Naruto or Pokémon at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one will be my first try in doing humor-adventure. I've never tried doing a story with tons of humor in it. Not sure about pairing in this one yet. This is also a crossover between Naruto and Pokémon though I don't count this a genuine crossover.**

* * *

**The Pocket Monster Summoner**

**By: Sheltie**

A five-year-old Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. He blinked and found himself in a sewer, which was strange since the last thing he remembered was running from an angry mob. How in the world did he get into a sewer? He sighed and began to make his way hoping to find an exit. He didn't know how long he had been wandering he could've been five minutes or five hours. Time didn't seem to have any affect here. Soon he made it to a big room where he was staring at what appeared to be a cage.

Curiosity got the better of him and he squeezed through the bars, which was easily done due do him not eat properly. He was smaller and skinner than most kids his age. After slipping through the bars he went deeper til he walked into a large room. It was huge, all in red with green fire shooting out of the top of two pillars.

The little blond crept closer and jumped and two jets of green fire came shooting up. An image of a huge menacing fox head appeared in the middle of the fire pillars.

"**Who dares enter my lair?"** the fox asked.

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I AM THE KYUUBI, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?"** the fox boasted.

"I-I-I am Naruto Uzumaki, the scared shitless" Naruto said freaked out.

"**I see, so you're my jailor?"** the kyuubi said.

"Jailor? Wait you can't be the kyuubi. The Fourth killed you" Naruto said.

"**He did no such thing. I am too powerful to be vanquished by a mere mortal. He sealed me inside you to protect his precious village"** the kyuubi said.

Naruto was about to say something when he saw something swaying. He turned his attention to it and could've sworn he saw a red curtain with tails swinging back forth from beneath it. He made his way over.

"**Hey, what are you doing? Stay away from there"** the kyuubi ordered.

Naruto ignored the fox and pulled the curtain away to find a small red fox working a control panel.

"**Uh, pay no attention to the fox behind the curtain"** the kyuubi said.

"You, you're the kyuubi?" Naruto asked staring at the small fox.

"**Yeah, it's me"** the kyuubi sighed.

"But, why, why the whole thing?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Heh, I thought it would be fun. Saw it in a movie once"** the fox said as he used a paw to rub the back of its head.

Naruto sweatdropped. The great beast kyuubi did this whole show because he thought it was fun?

"**So Naruto, since you're here I think it's time for us to get started"** the fox said.

"Okay, um first do you have a name? I mean it can't be kyuubi can it?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah, you can call me Vulpix"** the fox said.

"Vulpix?" Naruto said.

"**Yep, now I was planning on doing this way later when I contact you, but I guess things got sped up"** Vulpix said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Vulpix said nothing and then raised his tails focusing its energy. Soon a huge scroll appeared in front of Naruto.

"Whoa, what is that?" Naruto asked jumping back in surprise.

"**This called a summoning scroll. Sign your name in blood here" **Vulpix said after it unfurled the huge scroll and showing where to sign.

Naruto bite his thumb and wrote his name. He then looked back at Vulpix for further instructions. But then suddenly he got a massive headache. He held his head as he plopped on to his butt. He kept one arm extended to keep himself from falling on his back, but the headache wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes for a spell and soon the headache passed.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to warn you about the massive info load you'd get after signing, but that was a minor detail"** Vulpix said casually.

"Yeah, minor" Naruto grumbled still feeling the phantom pain of his headache from the info download he had gotten.

"**Congrats, you are now the summoner of Pocket Monsters"** Vulpix said.

"Pocket Monsters?" Naruto asked now with his head not hurting anymore.

"**Yeah, they are creatures like me, but they come in all shapes, sizes, creatures and kinds. In fact there are too many for me to name since new ones seem to keep appearing every year or so"** Vulpix said.

"Okay, so how do I-"

Naruto paused for a second as he seemed to know the answer to his own question. This perplexed him and his eyes went crossed eyed.

"**Ah, I see you've figured it out. The info load you got told you all you need to know. You know how to summon and with a bit of practice you can figure out and choose what Pocket Monster you want, but you'll need practice since there are so many"** Vulpix said.

Naruto nodded.

"**Good, now get going"** Vulpix said.

"Wait, how I am supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

Before Vulpix could answer the fox faded away and everything went black. When Naruto opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed with a familiar figure sitting beside him.

"Hey old man" the blond croaked.

"Naruto, you're awake. I am very glad" the old man said with a smile.

The old man sitting beside Naruto was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He ruled Konoha after the Fourth died after sealing the kyuubi. He was forced out of retirement due to popular demand since they needed a stable figure to take a hold of the village after the kyuubi attack.

"Yeah, what happened?" Naruto asked sitting up.

Hiruzen sighed. He had done his best to protect Naruto, but even so it didn't seem like enough. He made a law that forbid anyone talking about the kyuubi, but it seemed the village got around this by telling their children to stay away from Naruto and like good kids they listened to their parents. This left Naruto a very lonely child. It got so bad that Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage and Hiruzen found him rummaging through the trash several months later. He gave the young boy an apartment and money to pay for it as well as food too. The only problem was no store sold Naruto anything.

It made his blood boil to see the village he cherished so much treat a child so harshly. The village ignored the Fourth's last wish of treating Naruto like a hero. He knew the Fourth would be extremely pissed at what has been happening to Naruto. He knew his mother would be beyond pissed if she knew. He shivered at just the thought.

"The Anbu watching over you found you unconscious on the ground. Can you tell me what happened before that?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto explained how he was running from another mob, which made the Hokage very angry. Naruto decided not to tell the old man about meeting Vulpix til later.

"So when can I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"In a day or so Naruto. The doctors just want to make sure you're alright" Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen personally selected the doctors and nurses that looked after Naruto. He chose doctors and nurses that would see Naruto as a boy, not the demon that he held inside. It was a very tough process, but in the end he found a staff that wouldn't harm Naruto while in their care.

/Scene Break/

Two days later Naruto was out of the hospital and he raced to an abandoned training ground that wasn't in use any more due to newer ones that have been made.

"Okay, now what should I do first?" Naruto asked out loud.

"_**Send out the smartest Pocket Monster you have and have him go to the library"**_ Vulpix said.

"Vulpix, is that you?" Naruto asked as he looked around trying to find Vulpix.

"_**Yeah, but talk in your mind like you're thinking."**_ Vulpix said.

"_Like this?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Yeah, we can now communicate like this all the time. No need to speak out loud"**_ Vulpix said.

"_Cool"_ Naruto said.

"_**Yeah now get to summoning"**_ Vulpix said.

Naruto nodded and racked his brain through the info he had to find the right Pocket Monster. It took some time since his mind wasn't used to it all. He finally found the one and did the required hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu, Alakazam I choose you!" Naruto called.

A plume of smoke appeared and soon an human looking kind of creature appeared. His limbs looked thin and frail. In his grasp was two spoons.

"**Who has summoned me?"** it asked.

"That was me, Naruto Uzumaki, the new summoner of Pocket Monsters" Naruto said with a wave.

"**I see, hmm"** the humanoid figure said.

Naruto felt something push in and rummage around in his head. He grimaced.

"_**Hey kit, summon me so I can talk to Alakazam"**_ Vulpix said.

"_I can't you're sealed within me. You can't escape"_ Naruto said.

"_**I can come out, but I won't have any powers really"**_ Vulpix said.

"_Okay"_ Naruto said.

He then did some more hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu, Vulpix I choose you!"

Vulpix appeared and raised a paw in greeting Alakazam.

"**Yo Ala, how are you doing?"** the fox asked holding its paw in greeting.

"**Pix, it's been a long time,"** Alakazam said nodding its head.

The two monsters chatted a bit catching up with one another.

"**I see, so that's what's going on. You were tricked into attack the village and thus you being sealed into the young boy when he was just a babe. And now he's the pariah of the village and you've chosen him to be the Pocket Monster Master"** Alakazam said.

"**Yep, that's about it. You in?"** Vulpix asked with a nod of its head.

"**I am, but I think you should talk to the boss to get final approval"** Alakazam said.

"**Right, Naruto here's what you need to do"** Vulpix said.

Naruto had sat back and let the two monster talk. When he was called over he went over and bent down and Vulpix whispered into his ear. Naruto then straighten up and nodded. He did some more hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu, Mew I choose you!"

Another plume of smoke and a small pink colored creature with a long thin tail appeared. It was curled in a ball snoozing it seemed.

"**::Yawn:: Oh man, who has woken me up? I was having such a great dream of sunshine and daisy along with butter and mellow" **the pink creature said rubbing its crystal blue eyes.

Alakazam and Vulpix just blinked, unsure what to even say to that. Naruto was totally confused and his face showed it.

"**Um, Mew, hey. It's me Vulpix. I have someone I want you to meet" **Vulpix said waving its paw around.

"**Oh Pixie, it's great to see you. Done any fun pranks lately?" **Mew asked happily without a trace of sleep.

"**No, here's what has happened"** Vulpix said seriously.

The red kitsune explained the whole thing and Mew looked angry upon hearing it all. Then its expression changed and its eyes shifted to Naruto.

"**You think he's worthy enough for this honor?"** Mew asked seriously.

"**I do, after all the abuse he's suffered he's still the same kind person"** Vulpix said with a nod.

"**I'll be the judge of that"** Mew said then stared Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto saw his whole life flash before his eyes it even went through his infancy where he saw what his mom looked like and her name as well who his dad was too. Then saw the sealing of Vulpix into him. He saw all the abuse and hatred he had endured. Mew was looking through all of Naruto's life to see if Naruto was worthy. Naruto gasped and fell to his knees panting for breath. Though they were just memories he could feel the phantom pain of all those attacks from his past.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" the blond asked breathing hard.

"**I apologize for that Naruto, but I needed to looking into your mind to see your life" **Mew said.

"**So… does he pass?"** Vulpix asked anxiously.

"**He does. I name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the summoner and Master of Pocket Monsters. I give you permission to summon me and all of kind"** Mew said.

"Thanks" Naruto said slowly getting up.

"**No problem, I'll be going. I'll let everyone know what's going on and about our new master"** Mew said then disappeared.

"Well now that's over lets get to work" Vulpix said clapping its paws together.

/Scene Break/

Naruto trained hard. He used several fighting type Pocket Monsters to help him out. They were Lucario, Machamp, Hariyama, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. These Pocket monsters helped Naruto on the physical side of his training.

Alakazam provided much information and improved Naruto's reading and writing skills. Alakazam read the entire Konoha library storing all the knowledge and taught it to Naruto bit by bit as the young needed it. During this time Naruto trained not only his body, but mind. Alakazam kept telling Naruto that a shinobi not only trains his body, but mind also. With his mind he got faster in selecting the right monster he needed til it was almost coming to him as a second nature.

But Alakazam made sure Naruto worked on his ninja skills too since Naruto needed to be able to use those skills than just rely on his summons. Alakazam drilled in to be good in many areas and not to focus on one thing. It would make him more dangerous.

"Ah, how come. Ninjutsu is awesome. So why do I have to learn all this other stuff?" Naruto whined.

"**Because young a true shinobi is knowledgeable in all things. So he can enter any situation and be in control of it rather than flounder and die due to lack of knowing" **Alakazam said wisely.

Naruto pouted, but accepted it. He trained with the other forms a shinobi uses, but found he couldn't use genjutsu due to not having the precise chakra control needed for it. But that meant Naruto had to train in recognizing it and dispelling it.

It was decided that Alakazam would remain out to help Naruto. The psychic type would gather info for Naruto whenever he asked or provide much needed guidance to the young blond when needed.

With Naruto knowing his true heritage he learned from Alakazam about how many enemies his father had and reasoned why he wasn't told before. Naruto was upset at not knowing, but Alakazam talked him into understanding why. So he let it be. He'd have something over the old man in the future he could use.

Hiruzen decided to enroll Naruto in the ninja academy and Naruto was happy since he wanted to become a shinobi. But when he entered he got bored listening to all the lectures there were. Not to mention many of the teachers were bias to him and wouldn't teach him at all. So he had to have Alakazam teach him what the teachers wouldn't.

In his four years at the academy he stayed just at average not showing anything fancy at all. He learned early that a true ninja's greatest skill is deception and he was going to make the most of it. The shinobi world will be very surprised when he became a leaf shinobi.

During these four years Naruto trained more with the Pocket Monsters. In his second year He had to tell the old man about it since he caught him. So Naruto introduced Hiruzen to Vulpix. That was quite the meeting.

"Naruto, what in the world is going on here?" Hiruzen asked.

Before the Hokage was a destroyed training field. Naruto was there panting hard.

"Hey old man, just doing some training" Naruto said with a grin.

"I see, but how did all of this happen?" Hiruzen asked.

"_**Kit, you better tell him. he's not going to let this lie. Besides I think you can trust him"**_ Vulpix said.

"_Okay Vulpix"_ Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hiruzen asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. I am fine. Um, anyway can we talk?" Naruto asked.

So the two went to Hiruzen's office and he placed a seal to keep it private after Naruto's urging.

"Now what it you want to talk about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"I am in contact with the fox" Naruto said.

The pipe in Hiruzen's mouth fell out of his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at Naruto. He was shocked that Naruto who that he held the kyuubi. His eyes roamed all over the boy's body seeing nothing that looked like Naruto had been taken over by the demonic fox. But he was still tense not wanting to take any chances at all.

"Before you go all nuts the fox is alright" Naruto said.

"Naruto, how can you be sure?" Hiruzen asked with uncertainty.

Naruto the did some hand signs that the old Hokage recognized as summoning jutsu. He had no idea how Naruto knew this and how he could do it so fast and efficiently.

"Summoning Jutsu, Vulpix I choose you!"

A plume of smoke arose and a small red fox appeared.

"**Yo, name's Vulpix or as you people call me kyuubi" **the red fox said raising its paw in greeting.

Hiruzen was tense as he saw the fox that almost wiped the village off the map. But he could tell there was no foreboding aura around the creature. Especially how small the red fox was. Was this the same beast that caused all that havoc and destruction all those years ago?

"Are you really the kyuubi?" he asked in a dubious tone.

"**Yeah, but call me Vulpix, that's my name. Anyway, sorry about attacking your village it was a total mistake"** Vulpix said.

"Why did you attack our village in the first place?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too" Naruto said.

"**Um, well, to tell you the truth, um, I kind of got really excited after my favorite team won and I kind of celebrated in my own way"** Vulpix said with total embarrassment.

Naruto and Hiruzen sweatdropped. The entire village was destroyed just because Vulpix was celebrating after his team won.

After getting over that shock Hiruzen had a meaningful conversation with Vulpix and Naruto and Vulpix told him how Naruto was now the summoner of Pocket Monsters. The fox told Hiruzen that Naruto was the only one and he could let more join in, but they'd have to ones that he absolutely trusted. Hiruzen understood and agreed with Vulpix about keeping this all secret. He even gave the two a training ground where they could practice.

In Naruto's third year there was a great discovery. It seemed Naruto could do certain moves that the Pocket Monsters could do. They found that he was tapping into Vulpix's powers enabling him to use Pocket Monster attacks.

"Whoa, what was that?" Naruto asked.

He had shot out a strange blue ball of whirling energy from his palm.

"**That Naruto is called Aura Sphere. Interesting, I didn't think you could perform our kinds of attacks,"** Lucario said in complete shock at what it had seen.

"**Yes, that is interesting I wonder what else he can do?"** Machamp said as he used one of his hands to rub its chin in thought.

"**We should experiment this and see what his limits are"** Vulpix said.

Naruto nodded and Vulpix had him summon a few more Pocket Monsters. They were Ampharos, Sceptile, Infernape, Blastoise, Excadrill, Garchomp, and Bisharp. Together they all helped Naruto find out what of their attacks he could actually do.

They found Naruto couldn't do any psychic attacks since it took much mental focus and Naruto just didn't have the strength for that at all. But Naruto could do several fighting type moves as well as water, rock, ground and other types as well. His strongest though was fire moves, which Vulpix surmise that was because he was a fire type too so it would make fire type moves easier for Naruto to use. Another of his favorites was Teleport since it was like shushining, but without the leaves or anything. Naruto used it to travel around since it beat walking everywhere.

It was decided that though these moves didn't need any hand signs that Naruto would act like they do. It would throw off everyone and Vulpix thought it would be a great joke to play on the Uchihas, who like to copy jutsus. They couldn't copy these since they didn't use chakra and they didn't need hand signs.

It was also found that Naruto couldn't do a regular bushin due to having so much chakra and he wasn't able to produce a stable clone no matter what. So Naruto went to Hiruzen to explain his problem and Hiruzen taught him the shadow clone jutsu and Naruto picked it up fast.

/Scene Break/

Naruto sighed as he finished the written portion of the test. He didn't know why there was a written portion since when does that come in handy when you're a shinobi.

"Alright class, let go outside for the next part of the genin exams" the teacher said.

Naruto followed along with the rest of his class. Even after four years now Naruto hadn't made any real friends. This was due to several factors. One parents had warned their children not to hang around Naruto plus the fact Naruto himself tend to be by himself most of the time. He'd mentally talk to Alakazam or Vulpix if he got bored.

"Right, now the first part of the physical test is kunai and shuriken throwing. Lets start" the teacher said.

Naruto watched all of his fellow classmates did their turn. When he was called he got 6/10 in kunai and 6/10 in shuriken.

After that it was sparring. Naruto and his whole class would fight against the second chunin instructor who was there and the first chunin instructor would watch and take down the scores of the class.

Naruto's turn came up and he fought, but could tell the chunin hated him like most of the village and did everything he could to hurt Naruto. Naruto counter each attempt made and made it through with very few scratches.

Once back in class it was time to be tested for the three jutsus that every genin should know. Bushin, Henge, and kawarimi.

Naruto waited patiently for his turn and when it was time he preformed them all. Though he gave them a note the Hokage gave to him so the teachers knew to expect his kage bushin instead of the regular bushin. Naruto was tempted to just use Teleport instead of kawarimi since it was basically the same, but Vulpix talked him out of it.

In the end Naruto came out of class wearing his new hitai-ate ready to start his career as shinobi of Konoha. He was told to report back to class in a week to get assigned teams. So Naruto spent that time to work more on his skills along with his trainers i.e. his Pocket Monsters summons.

/Scene Break/

Naruto sighed as he stared at the teams leaving with their new instructors. He grumbled a bit at whom he was teamed up with. First was a pink haired girl named Sakura. Naruto at first liked her, but after having a heart-to-heart talk with a couple of his Pocket Monsters they made him see the light. Sakura was just another fan girl. She wasn't a kunoichi and would probably die on the first mission out of the village. She was intelligent, but she was weak physically and didn't even train at all. The only thing that mattered was to look pretty for Sasuke Uchiha.

And that brought Naruto's thoughts to his final teammate. Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha after his brother killed the entire Uchiha clan. Naruto learned all of this from Alakazam, who read the file after the Uchiha massacre. Now Sasuke was good, he was the top of the class, but boy did he have some mental issues. The boy was a total emo and Naruto could swear he sees a dark emo brooding cloud whenever he sees Sasuke around.

Two hours pass and they are the last team in the room. Sasuke was brooding like usual with his emo cloud hovering above his head. Sakura was trying to ask Sasuke out for the umpteenth time while Naruto was in a lotus position meditating.

"_**Boy, this guy sure likes to be late"**_ Vulpix said.

"_Yeah, hey Alakazam. Can you get me any info on Kakashi?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Of course, I'll get on it"**_ Alakazam said.

The sound of the door opening made Naruto open an eye.

"Hmm, from first look at you three I can tell this is going to be boring" the man with white hair standing right up and his headband covering one eye. He also had a facemask on covering the bottom half of his face and a very lazy laid-back look.

"Meet me on the roof" he said.

He left and Sasuke and Sakura got up and headed out. Sakura turned around to tell Naruto to hurry only to find the room empty with no Naruto in sight.

/Scene break/

Kakashi Hatake, the jounin instructor of team 7 was sitting on the roof. He was reading his favorite book giggling away at certain parts. He sensed something and turned to find Naruto sitting there.

_How did he get here so fast?_ Kakashi thought.

"You know that's highly inappropriate material to read in public" Naruto said eyeing Kakashi's book.

"Hmm, you say something?" Kakashi asked casually.

Naruto ignored Kakashi and went back to meditating.

"HEY! How'd you get here so fast?" Sakura shouted.

"A shinobi never reveals their skills" Naruto said as he heard the ringing in his ear due to how loud the banshee was.

Sakura huffed, but sat down making sure she sat as close as she could to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto trying to analyze him. Maybe the blond loser could be a challenge for him after all.

"Okay, since we're all here lets get to know one another" Kakashi said closing his book.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You tell each other your likes, dislikes that kind of stuff" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Why don't you start sensei" Sakura offered.

"Okay, name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes, some dislikes. My dreams are personal" Kakashi said finishing with an eye smile.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at their sensei.

_All we got was his name_ they thought.

Naruto however was getting all the info he needed of Kakashi via Alakazam.

_Hmm, interesting he was an Anbu and he even watched over me when I was little. He was a student of my father's as well. Hey, looks like he has the Sharingan as well. This is going to be interesting_ Naruto thought.

_**Yeah, but look. He hasn't ever passed a team yet. That means he very strict**_ Vulpix said.

_I guess or that he's very lazy_ Naruto countered.

_**Hmm, good point**_ Vulpix said.

During this time Sasuke went all emo with the dark cloud getting even bigger as he introduced himself. It looked like there was going to be some emo rain in the forecast. Sakura also went and her was mainly made of giggling, blushing and squealing.

"Okay, blondie you're last" Kakashi said.

Naruto blinked then nodded.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, likes are my summons and the few people who are precious to me. Dislikes are arrogant people, those who can't tell a weapon and the scroll that's it's sealed within, emos with huge sticks up their butts and fan girls. Dreams, well don't know about that yet" he said.

Kakashi nodded though now he knew that Naruto knew about the burden he carried inside him.

_Okay, it looks like I got an avenging emo, a pathetic fan girl and what appears to be a capable shinobi. Sounds like fun_ he thought.

"Okay, now that we're done with that it's time for the test to become genin" Kakashi said.

"Test, but we already did that Kakashi sensei" Sakura said dumbly.

"No, that was just the first part. This test will see if you're truly ready to be shinobi" Kakashi said.

Sakura looked shocked at hearing this and Sasuke looked pissed as he tried to glare with 'great' intimidation at Kakashi. Naruto looked bored.

"Right. Meet at training ground 13 at seven in the morning. Oh, and I suggest no eating breakfast you'll just throw it up" Kakashi said.

/Scene Break/

The next morning both Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their sensei and their third teammate. Both were extremely hungry since they were told not to eat. They were also very tired since they got up early. Both were on the cusps of sleep.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen since he knew that Kakashi would be late and the 'don't eat breakfast' was a suggestion, not an order. So Naruto got a good night's sleep as well as a good healthy breakfast. He appeared just walking leisurely into the training ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sakura screeched.

Naruto ignored her.

"LOSER YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"Nope, I am not late. Kakashi isn't here so technically I am here early" Naruto said.

Sakura was about to screech again when Kakashi appeared.

"Yo" he greeted with an eye-smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, about that. I was on the way here and then a little girl's balloon got stuck so I helped get it down, but here was a hive of bees and I had to run away from them" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted.

"So I guess you're ready for the test?" Kakashi asked ignoring Sakura, "good well here it is."

He then held up two bells.

"Bells?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup, you are to take them from me" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"But there are only two of them" Sakura said.

"Right, that means only two of you can pass. The third goes back to the academy" Kakashi said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had to get the bells. He had to so he could one step closer in killing _him_. He wasn't going to fail. He was going to get those bells.

Sakura looked shocked upon learning this.

Naruto frowned.

_Something doesn't feel right about this Vulpix_ he thought.

"_**You're right kit, there has to be something else, something more going on"**_ Vulpix said.

"_**You're both correct, but what it is you must figure out. It is a test after all" **_Alakazam said.

Naruto frowned mentally at this, but knew Alakazam would want him and not just provide all the answers. Because how'd you learn anything if everything is handed to you.

"Okay, you got til noon to get the bells. The loser doesn't get to eat. Come at me with all you got. No holding back. You've got til the timer runs out" Kakashi said as he pulled out an egg timer from his pouch as well as opening a scroll and producing three meals.

Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled.

"Alright, any questions?" Kakashi asked.

There was none.

"Good. BEGIN!" Kakashi said.

There were three blurs and they all hid. Kakashi pulled out his little orange book and began reading as he spread out his senses to locate the genin.

_Hmm, it appears that the Uchiha has good hiding skills, pinky not so much. I mean I can still see her hair. Now where is the blond one?_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto was up on a tree with a great view of where Kakashi was. He already knew where his two teammates were. Sasuke was hiding in the bushes closest to him and Sakura, well, she was easy due to her pink hair. He watched on waiting for some movement then he saw Sasuke come blazing out. He shook his head.

_Kakashi is a jounin and ex Anbu. There's no way King Emo can win_ Naruto thought.

"_**True, but methinks Kakashi won't be going out. This is a part of the test to see where your skills are at"**_ Vulpix said.

"_Huh, so does that mean I should show off my summoning?"_ Naruto said.

"_**Nah, keep that in your bag of tricks. But show him some other stuff though. Just don't go overboard. You want to have some things up your sleeves"**_ Vulpix said.

Naruto nodded as he watched Sasuke get owned by Kakashi. No matter what Sasuke did Kakashi could always counter it. The jounin then disappeared after Sasuke shot out a fire jutsu. Then he saw Sasuke get buried til only his head was showing.

It wasn't moments later when Naruto heard a piercing scream meaning Sakura was taken out as well.

"That leaves just me" Naruto said to himself.

"Yup, so what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked around and found Kakashi on a branch next to him reading still.

"Well first I think I figured out the test" Naruto said.

"Oh, you have?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's teamwork" Naruto said.

Kakashi was surprised, but eye smiled at Naruto. He was liking this kid more and more.

"You're correct, but why didn't you help your teammates?" he asked.

"Why would I? The banshee would tell me I am a loser and would try and go help Lord Emo. As for the Lord Emo, he's got this holier than thou complex and won't accept help of any kind since it would be below him. How am I supposed to work with that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi had to agree with Naruto on that.

Soon the buzzer went off.


	8. Naruto's Elemental Angels

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay first off I have yet to come up with a title for this one. Titles aren't one of my strong suits since I usually write a story and think of a title after that. This one no title whatsoever. Okay, this one will be a Naruto/multi one. Naruto will have a girl from each of the five major villages. Not telling who they are you'll find out reading. Again this is a rough draft so things may be changed in the final when it comes out.**

* * *

Naruto was tied to a training log. His team had left him there all alone unable to get out after they had passed their little test to become full genin. He was thrown out of class the day the jutsu of getting out of rope was taught. He had struggled and struggled to get out of it, but with no avail. He now hung his head tired of fighting against the bonds. But he doesn't cry. No, tears had gotten nowhere in the past so what good would they do now? In his mind these words echoed. _They abandoned me._ It hurt. He thought things were going to be different when he became a ninja, but it looks like the more things change the more stays the same. His stomach growling and grumbling for food. He still hadn't eaten at all.

All day Naruto stayed there tied up. No one coming by to check on him whatsoever. It wasn't til late at night when someone notices him. The person jumps down and checks him. He's breathing, but shallowly. They cut the ropes and Naruto falls to the ground, unresponsive. The person takes Naruto and heads to the hospital hoping that it isn't too late.

/Scene Break/

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage ran into the hospital with more energy and spirit than his old age really shows. He turns to the Anbu that's standing at the door.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He's resting Lord Hokage, but…" the Anbu said trailing off at the end.

"But what, what is it Neko?" Hiruzen asked his Anbu.

Neko shifted her stance. She was the one who found and to take Naruto to the hospital and find the only doctor entrusted to care for Naruto. There was a special staff just set up for Naruto's care. The Hokage set it up making sure that each member of the staff had no grudge or bitterness towards Naruto and would treat the boy the way he should be treated.

"The doctor told me that it seems Naruto is losing the will to live" Neko said softly.

This made the old man's face pale. It just wasn't possible at all.

"Tell me everything Neko, don't leave a thing out" he said firmly.

Neko then gave her full report and Hiruzen wasn't happy at all.

"Neko, I know you're tired, but I have an order for you" Hiruzen said.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Neko asked standing up straight.

"Get Kakashi here right now. I don't care if you have to tie him up and drag him here. I want him here NOW!" Hiruzen barked.

Neko bowed and shunshined away. It didn't take long and she returned with Kakashi who looked perplexed and bewildered. He was in a shinobi bar with the rest of the jounin senseis having a drink and telling one another stories about their teams tests and stuff.

"Ah Kakashi" Hiruzen said in a displeased fashion.

"Um, what is it Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi, I thought you should know that one of your students is here in the hospital" Hiruzen said.

Kakashi's eye widen.

"Who?" he asked.

"Naruto" Hiruzen said.

"But how, I left him today and he was alright" Kakashi said.

"That was hours ago Kakashi. Neko tell him" Hiruzen said as he needed to calm himself.

Neko told Kakashi about how she found Naruto tied to the same post he had tied him to during the day. Kakashi was shocked upon hearing this. He couldn't believe it.

"He should've been able to get out. It's an easy jutsu to do to get out of ropes. It's a jutsu taught at the academy" the one-eyed jounin said.

"Apparently the teachers at the academy had hindered his studies more than I thought" Hiruzen growled.

"I apologize Lord Hokage I didn't know at all. If I did then I wouldn't have left him or I would have gone back to check. I didn't know" Kakashi said.

"You didn't know. Kakashi you watched over the boy in your time in Anbu. You saw how he lived, what he had to put up with. You should've known his life wouldn't be easy and now he seems to have loss the will to live" Hiruzen said.

Kakashi felt like he was punched in the gut. Yes, he did know about Naruto's young life. He should've done more, be more observant. This was all of his fault. He had failed. He felt horrible, more horrible than he had ever felt in his life it seemed.

"I am taking Naruto off your team Kakashi" Hiruzen said.

"But Lord Hokage" Kakashi started.

"No, you've shown how you treat Naruto. He's no longer under your care. If, and if Naruto survives he will placed somewhere else. You're dismissed" Hiruzen said.

Kakashi slumped away and out of the hospital.

/Scene Break/

Inside Naruto's mind he stood huddled on a small patch of land surrounded by a huge sewer. He was all alone, like always. He didn't even look up when hearing the echoing growls. He just didn't care anymore. Everyone would be glad he was gone, no one cared about him at all. No one. The sewer seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer as Naruto's thoughts turned more darker and sadder.

"**Damnit, damn this village. Look what it's done"** a deep growl said.

"_Yes, this village has done much to this poor innocent soul, he was even rejected by those that was supposed to be called his team. The ones that could give the boy new hope. But not all is lost my kitsune"_ an angelic voice said.

"**What do you mean, the boy has no will left. I can feel his life and mine slipping away and I'm fighting for the both of us and I'm losing"** the kitsune said.

"_Yes, but remember even in the darkness there will always be thin beam of light yearning to break free"_ the angelic voice said.

"**The kid has no light. He has none"** the kitsune said.

"_He does, he has light, but it's just a small sliver. We need to find a way to make it grow"_ the angelic voice said.

"**How?"** the kitsune asked.

"_I'll have to pull a few strings and mess with fate"_ the angelic voice sighed.

"**And you're upset about that. You're God for heaven's sake. You can mess with anything and anyone you like"** the kitsune said.

"_Yes, but I'll be breaking my own laws that I've set not to interfere with the mortal realm"_ the angelic voice said.

"**But this boy, you know he has a destiny that can't end now. He's too damn important to be lost. You can say that this is an urgent need. None will argue with you on that. They know how important the boy is"** the kitsune said.

"_You're right kitsune. You're right. But I must make the right changes or everything will fall to darkness which even young Naruto can't prevent"_ the angelic voice said.

"**I will follow whatever you do my lady"** the kitsune said.

"_Then let's change things kitsune. Hopefully for the better"_ the angelic voice said.

/Scene Break/

In a certain part of Konoha as well as in other villages there was a glow from specific beds. All of them now had their lives, their fates changed forever.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was still huddled on his little island when he heard a voice.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto didn't answer. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder gently shaking him. He slowly moved his head up and saw a girl wearing PJ's with assortment of weapons on them. She had long brown hair and brown eyes that showed genuine concern. Something that was new for Naruto to see in a person. He had never seen anyone direct concern to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

"My name is Tenten, what's your name and where are we?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure where I am, but my name is Naruto" Naruto said despondently.

"This isn't a cool place."

Tenten and Naruto turned and saw a blond girl walking to them. She was wearing PJ's in the color of dark blue also and they didn't help to hide her nicely endowed chest. She had shoulder length blond hair and ice cold blue eyes.

"Um, hi, who are you?" Tenten asked.

The blond girl looked at Naruto and Tenten, eyeing them like they might be a possible threat. Seeing as they were not she relaxed just a smidge.

"My name is Samui, and your names are?" she asked.

Tenten and Naruto gave their names and Samui walked closer to the just so she could be on dry land, which seemed to have expanded from the very small island to a little bigger one to fit the three.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have Kankuro's cooking. Now I am having this weird dream" a dirty blond girl said.

The three on the island turned to see the new arrival. She had dirty blond hair and teal green eyes. Her PJ's were of a light fabric in the color of light tan.

"Okay who are you guys, I've never seen you in any of my dreams before?" the girl asked.

"Um, I'm not sure this is a dream, but my name is Tenten" Tenten said.

Naruto and Samui introduced themselves and the new girl introduced herself as Temari. She then joined them on the patch of land that once again grew enough for her to stand there and not been cramped together with the others.

"So why are we here, and where is here?" Temari asked.

"_All shall be revealed soon, just two more to go"_ a voice said.

"Who said that, show yourself?" Samui asked as she tried to pinpoint where the voice's origin.

"_I shall reveal myself when you're all united, but two must still join, and they will be here… soon"_ the voice said.

It didn't take long for a another girl to show. She looked a bit crabby. She had short dark hair and pink pupil-less eyes. Her PJ's had rocks on them.

"Who are you and where am I?" she demanded.

"We're not sure on the where part really" Temari said.

After they introduced themselves and found the new girl's name was Kurotsuchi. She joined them on the island and again the island grew larger to accommodate the new addition. Next the last girl joined them. She had long dark hair and black-ish brown eyes. She asked the usual 'where am I' question then introductions were made and she the girl named Haku joined the island group. Once on the island it seemed the light in the area increased to reveal where they were.

"A sewer, how'd the heck we wind up in a sewer of all places?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"That's it. I'm not eating anymore of Kankuro's cooking no matter what he says" Temari groaned.

"_This isn't a real sewer, but a mindscape my children. It's a physical projection of your mind"_ the voice said.

"Okay, who are you? The last two are here so show yourself" Samui asked as she once again tired to pinpoint the voice.

Samui wasn't the only one to try to find the origin of the voice. Kurotsuchi scanned the dank space as did Haku, Temari and Tenten. They all were facing outwards keeping their backs as close as they could to one another. Naruto was the only one not being vigilant.

Soon a bright came on and they had to shield their eyes. Once the light faded they saw what they could only describe the most beautiful woman they'd had ever seen. She had gorgeous golden colored hair done in ringlets. Her body was perfectly proportion, which made all the girls a bit envious. She had deep blue eyes that were like two flawless sapphires.

"_Hello my children"_ she said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked staring at the woman with awe.

"_Ah, Naruto. My child. You are a very special boy"_ the woman said smiling at Naruto.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"_I know many things. I know all of your names and what's been going on in your lives so far"_ the woman said.

"That's all good, but you haven't told us your name" Kurotsuchi said crossing her arms.

"_No, I haven't"_ the woman said chuckling, _"my name, well, I wasn't really given a name, but you all know me as God."_

This stunned the group. They were talking to God. This had to be some sort of trick, an illusion. Yeah it had to be some creatively complex genjutsu of some kind. That or the weirdest dream any of them ever had. A few tried to dispel the genjutsu with no success.

"_I assure you are all you're not dreaming or under any genjutsu whatsoever. But your lives have all been altered from the course that I've had set for you"_ God said.

"What do you mean?" Samui asked.

"_I've changed the course of your lives for a simple purpose. For Naruto's benefit" _God said.

This had all then girls turn to Naruto for answers. Naruto cowered and returned to his huddled ball.

"_Don't hate the boy for this. He's had more than enough share of hate in his young life" _God said reprimanding the girls.

The great deity then began to explain to them all about Naruto's harsh life so far. She projected images as visual aids. Naruto felt ashamed and wanted it all to stop. He didn't want remember those bad memories. The beatings, the dirty looks, the way he went for a few days going hungry and had to scrounge around in the trash for something to eat. All of it was on display. Meanwhile the girls just watched with tears in their eyes at how people could treat Naruto like that. She then told them about what had been sealed within Naruto.

"You're going to get trouble the old man made it a law against telling anyone" Naruto said.

God laughed and her laughter was like beautiful music.

"_I don't think the Hokage has the power to punish me young one"_ she said with great mirth.

"Oh, yeah, um, is there name I can call you. It feels weird calling you God" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

The girls looked at Naruto with scandalized expressions.

"Naruto, do you know who you're talking to?" Tenten hissed.

"I'm sorry, but it just feels weird" Naruto mumbled.

"_It is alright Tenten. I can see the oddity of just being called God all the time. You can all call me Diana"_ the immortal being said.

"Um, okay, so Diana. Why are we here exactly? You showed us Naruto's memories, but haven't told us the reason" Kurotsuchi asked.

"_Ah yes, for that I need to show one more memory then I'll explain"_ Diana said.

The memory shown was the day of the genin test. The girls watched the test with interest and shook their head at Naruto's brash attitude and knew they would need to change that. It then hit them as to why it would be them to change Naruto, but put that issue aside as they then watched Naruto get left behind by his team after the test.

"I can't believe they did that. Especially the jounin sensei after going on all about teamwork and his code of 'those who disobey rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrade are lower than trash'. He's a hypocrite" Tenten raged.

"Yes, that was totally not cool" Samui said in agreement.

"I thought Konoha nin were supposed to be all big on teamwork and crap. That just shows they don't listen to their own stuff" Kurotsuchi said.

"His team is no better. He's got a damn fan girl and a freaking emo" Temari said.

"Both aren't worthy of being genin. The girl is going to get killed on her first mission out of the village and the boy. There's something dark about the boy I can't really place" Haku said.

Naruto jumped up to defend Sakura.

"Naruto, why do you defend her. She hurts you physically and emotionally. She doesn't deserve the feelings you try and show her" Tenten said.

"But-but-but" Naruto muttered.

"_She is right Naruto. Sakura Haruno isn't worth your time. That is why I select these girls. They are more than worth your time and they are all strong in their own right as well as beautiful too"_ Diana said.

The girls blushed at being complimented by the deity.

Naruto slumped to the ground.

"_Now, to why you're here. After the despicable display by Naruto's team he had begun to loss all hope, his will to live. That act was the final nail in the coffin. He remained tied up until a ninja found him and took him to the hospital. Naruto was on the verge of falling to utter darkness and death til I decided to intervene along with a friend of mine"_ Diana said.

A huge cage appeared that made the girls wonder why they hadn't seen it before. In the cage was a man. He had long red hair wearing a kimono with dancing fox's on it. Behind him was nine lovely tails swaying back and forth.

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked loudly.

This got him bonked on the head by both Tenten and Temari.

"OW! That hurt" Naruto whined.

"You don't need to shout Naruto" Temari said.

Tenten just nodded in agreement with the blond.

"Fine, but who's the guy?" Naruto asked rubbing his bruised head.

"**I'm surprised kit. I've been inside you practically since you've been alive really"** the man said.

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted.

Again he was bonked on the head by Tenten and Temari.

"Use your inside voice Naruto" Tenten said.

Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his head again.

"**I see you're already teaching the kit manners. He needs them since he has none whatsoever. Though I don't really blame him since no one has ever taught him any to begin with"** kyuubi said.

"I don't understand. I thought you're a blood thirsty demon bent on utter destruction?" Tenten asked.

"**Oh that. Well I only get like that when I've had a bad day or too much to drink or someone really pisses me off. Normally I am very peaceful"** kyuubi said.

The girls nor Naruto knew what to say to this.

"_Kitsune, I believe it's time to begin teaching them"_ Diana said.

"**As you wish my lady"** kyuubi said bowing to the deity.

/Scene Break/

Inside Naruto's mind he and his girls got trained. For Naruto it was a total rebuilding. The girls, kyuubi and Diana had to tear down everything Naruto knew and start from scratch. Diana helped by producing a plant and giving the girls shears.

"_This bush is Naruto's whole being. I gave you the shears for you to prune off all the parts he doesn't need and leave the characteristics that he should keep"_ Diana said.

"But how will we know what to prune?" Haku asked.

"_You will know"_ Diana said.

The girls shrugged and gently and carefully began to work. It was amazing how coordinated they were together even though they hadn't know each other for very long. But deep inside they just felt they had known one another for a long time. It was hard to explain.

The girls clipped off Naruto's brash nature, his stubbornness though kept enough so he wouldn't give up when he faced a challenge, they pruned down his hyper personality and also love for ramen. They kept Naruto's great loyal nature, his cunning mind that he got from doing pranks as well as thinking on the fly. Once done the girls stepped away and the plant disappeared and Naruto, who was asleep for the whole thing awoke.

"Oh man" he grumbled.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Weird. Like I am new though I remember how I used to be" Naruto said.

"_That's good, now we have a clean slate to work with"_ Diana said.

"**Yes, the kit will be able to learn things better without all the baggage he had before" **the kyuubi said.

Naruto learned manners to begin with then he went on to what was taught at the academy. Kyuubi played the role of instructor for this and Naruto actually listened since most of his bad habits had been snipped away. Meanwhile Diana had the girls get to know one another since they'd be spend much time together. With that they girls asked for some different clothes as to not wanting to just wear their PJ's. Diana told them to think what they wanted to wear and it shall be done. So each girl thought about what they wanted to wear and they were dressed in the apparel they thought of. They all chose their outfits they wore as kunoichi.

"I have a question Diana" Tenten said.

"_What is it Tenten?"_ Diana asked.

"Why did you pick a girl from each of the five major villages?" Tenten asked.

The other four girls were curious about this as well.

"_I wanted Naruto to have a piece of each of the villages and when I looked through I found you five were the best in my opinion"_ Diana said.

"But though I am from Kiri I'm not a shinobi. I am running with Zabuza and he's a missing nin" Haku said.

"_You're heart is pure Haku, that's why I chose you. That's why I chose all of you. You all have pure hearts and souls. Even though a few of you have taken lives for your duty you never taken an innocent one that would darken your soul"_ Diana said.

The girls nodded.

"But why me, Iwa and Konoha aren't friends due to the last Shinobi war?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"_What a better way to bury the hatchet then to have such a union. I've heard and seen many mortals do this custom to cease feuds"_ Diana said.

The girls had to nodded in agreement with this.

"The Hyuga clan won't be pleased with this. They don't like Kumo due to what we tried to do" Samui said.

"_Ah yes. That"_ Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

Samui then explained how the previous Raikage tried to kidnap the young Hyuga heiress so they could breed their own Byakugan. Haku blanched at this.

"_There are many dirty dealings in all of the villages. I am sadden that so many souls are tainted with such darkness"_ Diana said sadly.

After Naruto got his education he then began training as a shinobi in the proper way. Kyuubi taught Naruto the kitsune style taijutsu since it worked well for Naruto's fighting. It dealt quick hard blows and at times used sneak attacks on opponents. Naruto also learned many ninjutsu since he had the chakra reserves to do many powerful jutsu without getting worn out. Kyuubi of course had to keep warning Naruto not to overdo it. Naruto had no use for genjutsu, but kyuubi found a way to around that. He just had Naruto become sensitive to the illusion based jutsu so he could spot it and dispel it if needed.

What also happened was a part of Naruto's brain was awaken. The part where he was talented in fuinjutsu. Now kyuubi knew this was gift that Naruto had inherited from both of his parents. So Naruto got to work learning all the fuinjutsu he could Diana provide the scrolls on the topic and Naruto became quite skilled in it. He could now rival a seal master.

During that the girls were included into the training. They worked with the skills they had and expanded. Kyuubi provided an excellent source since he had been around so long he could help each girl out. Diana also sought to expand all the girls' chakra reserves since she knew they'd need to be stronger.

The girls wanted to not only get stronger, but to also help protect Naruto too. They all cared for the blond very much after spending so much time with him. They just couldn't help not to. And with that the girls opened up to Naruto more and more. Diana saw this all and smiled since she knew the future was looking brighter and brighter for them all. She just hoped it was enough though. She may be the one true God, but there are wrinkles in the future that even she could never foresee. So she had kyuubi prepare them as much as he could.

Temari had perfect her wind jutsu. It helped that Diana topped up Temari's affinity to wind so Temari could do it using very little of her chakra it seemed. She used her big fan and two smaller fans that for closer combat. With that Temari got drilled in taijutsu, which wasn't one of her strong suits. She was taught the a taijutsu style she could use in conjunction with her wind chakra. She released a bit of wind chakra with every strike to deal more damage to her opponent. Temari didn't care for genjutsu and was taught how to dispel it.

Haku's Hyoton bloodline was increased to the max by Diana and she learned all of her family's jutsu from kyuubi who knew many ice jutsus some that even the Yuki family didn't even know. She was also taught wind and water jutsus too. She also got taught more medical jutsu by Diana since kyuubi wasn't one to really know that stuff. He healed himself so didn't need to know any healing jutsu. Haku also learned taijutsu, which was one of her weak points. Kyuubi found a style that would work for her. It was called the Shiva's Wrath style. Kyuubi picked it up somewhere he wasn't sure where, but it worked for Haku. Haku's use of senbon needles were amazing and she had great accuracy. This of course led to contest of skill with projectiles against Tenten. The matches always came out a draw.

Tenten's accuracy was now amazing. She could hit a target with her eyes closed. She was so much better with all of her other weapons too. It helped that kyuubi knew how to use each one and instructed her how to use each weapon to its full potential. Diana made sure that Tenten branched out though. She told Tenten that it wouldn't do her any good to just be good in one thing and that all ninja shinobi and kunoichi were at least somewhat skilled in several areas. So Tenten worked on getting her taijutsu up to par as well as ninjutsu too. Genjutsu was difficult for her since she didn't care for it much. As for her ninjutsu she learned she had a water affinity and was taught by Haku and Kurotsuchi as well as kyuubi.

Samui skill with her tanto was excellent as well as her lightning jutsu. She used them both effectively. Kyuubi and Diana helped Samui in her training with Kyuubi giving her scrolls to work from so she could use her tanto more efficiently than before. Diana used her vast knowledge to give Samui lightning jutsu since kyuubi didn't know much of those since he preferred his fire based ones more. Samui though needed work on her taijutsu since it was average. She wanted to get better with it since she that was an area she lacked. She had little bit of genjutsu, but not a whole lot. She only used it to distract her opponent really.

Kurotsuchi had some work cut out for her when they found out she had three nature affinities. Water, fire and earth. Diana helped Kurotsuchi to combine them into Lava release, a rare type to have. Kyuubi got to work in helping Kurotsuchi in her taijutsu and she excelled in that along with her ninjutsu training. Another thing they had to work on was her attitude since she could get overly cocky and to not look down on certain shinobi because of their jobs. Curb it a bit, but otherwise she was fine the way she was. Her anger and distrust over Naruto being a leaf nin was gone and she had accepted him.

All five girls trained and sparred against one another as well as against Naruto to get better as well as build camaraderie with one another. They got closer to each other as the worked together. What was also found was that inside Naruto's mind they didn't need any sleep or food. So this increased their training many times since they didn't need their basic needs.

Naruto and his girls as he was now calling them grew together more and more as time passed. They were now very close to each other.

When they all had a break an important question was brought up.

"How long have we been here?" Samui asked.

"Good question. It feels like we've been her forever" Kurotsuchi said.

"**Ah yes, but time is relative"** kyuubi said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari asked.

"_It means that in here time doesn't exist. I have stopped time for you all in here"_ Diana said.

"But where are we exactly? You never actually told us where we are" Tenten asked.

"She's right. We never found out where we are, just that we're in a mindscape" Kurotsuchi said.

"_Oh, I didn't tell you where you all are. I thought I did"_ Diana said.

The girls and Naruto shook their heads.

"_Very well. You're in Naruto's mind"_ Diana said.

"WHAT!?" the girls shouted.

"_Yes, this is Naruto's mindscape"_ Diana said.

The girls couldn't believe this was Naruto's mindscape. They looked at the boy for an answer, but he couldn't provide any.

"**Let me be the one to answer that since Naruto hasn't a clue"** kyuubi said.

The girls turned to kyuubi.

"**Due to Naruto's unpleasant childhood he never had a supply of good memories and thus his mindscape turned into a sewer to show how his life is. Remember your mindscape can be whatever you want it to be, and since Naruto's life has been mostly crappy it turned into a sewer"** kyuubi said.

The girls nodded in understanding then got to training.

/Scene break/

Once training was finished Diana and Kyuubi stood in front of their charges.

"**I must say that you've done all you've been asked to do and I am very proud of all of you"** Diana said smiling at them all.

"**Yeah, you never backed down from anything we threw at you"** kyuubi said.

"_Now for some final things. Naruto we know who your parents are and now that you've been trained enough we feel that you're strong enough to know who they are" _Diana said.

Naruto stiffened hearing this. He had wanted to know who his parents are, but Diana and kyuubi never told him. Telling him he wasn't ready yet. But it seemed he was. He felt his girls gather around him, to support and comfort him.

"**Your father was the guy who sealed me within you. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. And your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, my jailer before you"** kyuubi said.

Naruto was shocked, his father was the one that sealed kyuubi inside him. He was the reason that he was beaten, spat upon, never had any friend nor any good food to eat. He felt rage boil within him, but that ended quickly since he was mixed with emotions of now knowing who his parents were. And to now know that his mother held the kyuubi before him. It was all very shocking.

His girls were shocked hearing all of this, but they resolved to help Naruto. Even Kurotsuchi after finding about who Naruto's father was. She knew Naruto wasn't his father even if they looked alike.

"_Now you must all return, but never fear. You shall be reunited soon"_ Diana said.

Soon everything turned white, it was so blinding that the six of them shielded their eyes.

/Scene Break/

Naruto awoke groggy in the morning. The first thing he noticed was all the training he had done within his mind had made it to his physical body. He was surprised by this then he saw a note on the top of his blankets. He took it and opened it.

_Naruto,_

_You are already awake by now. As you can your body has grown with the training you did in your mind. Think of it as a little gift from me so you don't have to work back up to the level you were at in your mind. Both you and your girls received the same gift. Don't worry about seeing them since you will be, soon._

_Diana_

Naruto blinked at the letter then as soon as he finished reading it the paper dissolved into nothing. This made him sigh and wonder what he was going to do next. Soon the doctor came in to do his morning checks and was shocked to see Naruto awake, but smiled.

"Hello Naruto, glad to see you're up" he said.

"Hey doc, when can I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

The doctor chuckled. He knew how much Naruto hated being in the hospital.

"I just have to do some check and then I'll have Miko give you some breakfast then you should be ready to be discharged" the doctor said.

"Great, I can't wait to see Miko" Naruto said with a smile.

The doctor did his checks and was surprised at the results he was getting. He did them three times and got the same results. He needed a better medical opinion. He thanked Naruto and left. Soon after Miko came in along with the Anbu Neko. Naruto greeted Neko and Miko happily since he remember them both. Neko for watching over him when he was younger and Miko, a nurse that was on staff specifically to check Naruto.

Neko checked the food to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Could never be too careful. After the food passed clear Naruto ate and chatted with Miko about what she was doing in her life. Soon Naruto finished and Miko left.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're to report to the Hokage after you've been released" Neko said.

"Right. I'll go see the old man" Naruto said getting up.

Neko nodded and left. Naruto got changed in his orange jumpsuit vowing to get new clothes as soon as he could. While in his head his girls drilled into him that wearing orange wasn't very ninja like.

/Scene Break/

"Hey old man" Naruto greeted.

Hiruzen looked up and smiled then he noticed the changes to Naruto's appearance. Naruto was a bit taller than he was. Now he was on equal footing with the rest of his former classmates in height. Plus there was this aura around the blond that Hiruzen couldn't exactly place. The Naruto in front of him was still the Naruto he knew, but yet different changed. Like he went through a rebirth of some kind.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad you're feeling alright" Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, so when can I get back to my team and start missions?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, about that. I've decided to remove you from your team" Hiruzen said.

Naruto was shocked.

"What, but what am I going to do?" he asked.

"I did this with good reason Naruto. Your jounin sensei is responsible for you and your teammates and that means everything. What Kakashi did was inexcusable. He left you tied to that post without even a second thought at all" Hiruzen said.

"But what am I going to do? I need a team?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Hokage, if I may?" Neko asked.

"Go ahead Neko" Hiruzen said.

Neko appeared and stood at attention.

I wish to be Naruto's instructor. I know he has much potential and wish to help him reach it" Neko said.

"Hmm, you do realize that if you do this Neko, you'll be retired from ANBU, right?" Hiruzen asked.

"I do sir, I've been mulling over retiring from ANBU anyway and this is a perfect chance, if you allow it sir" Neko said.

"Very well. Remove your mask and introduce yourself to your new student" Hiruzen said.

Neko nodded and removed her mask. Naruto stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She had brown eyes with purple hair. She smiled at Naruto.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, your new jounin instructor" Yugao said.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said grinning.

"Naruto you may leave while I discuss with Yugao your training" Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and left.

"Lord Hokage?" Yugao asked.

"Yugao, you're taking on a big responsibility. I am very proud of you though I'll miss you as an ANBU. Please do whatever you need to do to not only keep Naruto safe, but train him to be the best shinobi be can be" Hiruzen said.

"I will Lord Hokage" Yugao said bowing.

Before she could leave a scroll appeared on Hiruzen's desk and picked it up and opened it.

"Hmm, it seems that Naruto has had some training already" he said.

"What do you mean sir?" Yugao asked.

Hiruzen motioned Yugao over to read the scroll. She was surprised to what she was reading. This will change a great many things.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's just a small taste of this still unnamed story I am working on. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Blondes of a Feather

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is my first story with Ino playing a big part in it. As the title suggests blondes will play a big part in it. This will be a Naruto/multi one with Ino being one of the girls. Temari will be another along with Temari and Samui too. Tsunade will not be a part of it. It's just not a part of the story I want to write. I have no problem with the pairing at all.**

* * *

**Blondes of a Feather**

**By: Sheltie**

Naruto Uzumaki had a secret best friend and that secret best friend was one Ino Yamanaka. Both blondes liked one another quite well. Ino liked Naruto's pranks and even helped him out when he needed her whether in the prep, the setting off of the prank or helping him hide from those who were after him. They were a team though no one knew it really. Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father, didn't mind that his daughter was friends with Naruto. He didn't see Naruto as a demon like most of the village and did what he could to help the rambunctious blond whenever he could whether buying food for him or even helping train along with his daughter. The Hokage always gave a silent thank you to the Yamanaka clan for being so open and welcoming to Naruto.

"I still don't see what you see in Sakura?" Ino asked as she licked her popsicle.

Naruto was enjoying his own, which Inoichi bought for him and Ino.

"She's cute" Naruto said.

"Yeah, well so am I. So why don't you have a crush on me?" Ino asked.

"Because you're my best friend. Best friends don't have crushes on one another" Naruto said.

Ino sighed. She didn't understand Naruto's attraction to Sakura Haruno. It just didn't make sense since all Sakura did was berate Naruto and belittle him every chance she got. Plus she hits him whenever she could too. And Naruto took it. Unless Naruto was some kind of masochist of same kind. Ino shivered at that thought of Naruto liking getting hit by Sakura.

"You okay Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Ino said.

The two enjoyed their icy treat on a hot summer day. Ino didn't like that she had to hide her friendship with Naruto from the public. Whenever around the village she had to ignore him and even shout at him when he made fun of Sasuke, her supposed crush. Ino really didn't like Sasuke since she saw how much of brooder the last Uchiha was. Not to mention Naruto knocked some sense into her when she was just starting to get a crush on the Uchiha. Naruto eliminated the fan girl within Ino before it could even take root. Inoichi was very thankful for that and that Naruto got Ino to take her training seriously.

In turn Ino calmed Naruto down so he wasn't a hyperactive rambunctious fool. Sure he had his dumb moments, but Ino actually got Naruto to sit down and read some. So Naruto was a lot smarter than he acted at times. He just acted like a hyperactive idiot for the village, but Ino knew who Naruto truly was.

"So what should we do today?" Naruto asked as he had the popsicle stick in his mouth.

"Hmm, not sure" Ino said as she finished her popsicle.

"Yeah, it's too hot to do anything really" Naruto grumbled as he laid back.

"Yeah, but just think this fall we'll be starting the academy again and one step closer to become shinobi" Ino said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, just think of the missions we'll get to go on together" Ino said.

"Yeah, the two of us will be unstoppable" Naruto said.

The two blonds chatted about all the missions they'd go on and the heroic feats they'd do. Inoichi looked outside and smiled as he saw the two kids having fun laughing and talking.

/Scene Break/

It was one nice hot day. Naruto and Ino were having fun at a park under a watchful Yamanaka. The two kids were playing when Naruto saw redheaded boy about his age all alone. He got curious and went over to the boy with Ino following him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The red haired boy looked up. Naruto could see deep sadness in the boy's eyes.

"Why do you care?" the boy asked.

"My name is Naruto, and this is my best friend Ino. Want to play with us?" Naruto asked.

The boy was shocked. He had never been asked to play before. Mainly because of his creepy ability to manipulate sand. Kids called him a monster and he knew parents wouldn't let their kids near him. he didn't know why though. But Naruto was looking up at him smiling and the boy couldn't, but accept the offer.

"Sure" the boy said hesitantly.

"Great, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara" the boy said.

"Nice to meet ya Gaara. Come on, lets play" Naruto said with a smile.

The two blondes and the redhead played in the sand when sand castle was about to collapse, but Gaara stopped it with his sand. He then freaked and closed his eyes ready to be yelled at.

"That was so cool, can you do that again" Naruto said with excitement.

Gaara opened his eyes to see not fear or hatred, but looks of awe from both Naruto and Ino.

"W-w-what?" Gaara stuttered.

"That thing you did with the sand, can you do that again?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded excitedly wanting to see Gaara do that trick with the sand again also.

Gaara just nodded dumbly.

The two blondes then watched as Gaara showed off his ability with using sand and was pleased that they weren't frighten at all by it. They liked it, and accepted him. This was a very warm feeling for Gaara and he liked it very much.

Not known to the three kids in the sandbox a fourth was watching and smiled as a tear escaped their eye.

"I am happy for you little brother" she said.

The girl happened to be Temari, the eldest child of the Kazekage and big sister to two brothers. She had been in the middle of trying to find Kankuro, her brother, when she came upon Gaara playing with what looked to be his two new friends. She knew how Gaara was treated in Suna and hated it. She tried to get close to her little brother, but wasn't sure how. But these two got close to Gaara like it was nothing.

/Scene Break/

In the Hokage tower two leaders watched on through crystal ball.

"Amazing" the Kazekage said with such wonder in his voice.

"Yes, Naruto is a special boy" Hiruzen said proudly.

The Kazekage thought and smiled.

"Lord Hokage, about our alliance. How about an arranged marriage instead of the usual" he said.

"A political marriage? That hasn't happened in many years" Hiruzen said shocked.

"It hasn't, but I think this situation warrants one" the Kazekage said.

"Mmm" Hiruzen said as he stroked his beard.

/Scene Break/

_**Years Later**_

Naruto had graduated to become a genin. It wasn't since his test was sabotaged and he couldn't perform the bushin jutsu. He was then tricked by one of the instructors named Mizuki to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office. Naruto did that and learned kage bushin. It was also that night when Naruto learned the secret that had been kept from him. He immediately went to Ino's house and told her everything. She was his best friend and wouldn't judge him. Ino held Naruto as he cried about all the pain he had gone through and now know the reason why.

Ino cried with Naruto feeling for her best friend and fellow blond. She didn't see Naruto as the kyuubi at all. The two new genin ended up sleeping in the same bed that night. Inoichi didn't mind at all since it was a very traumatic night for Naruto and the head of the Yamanaka clan knew the blond boy needed some comfort. He was just glad his daughter was able to provide it.

With teams Naruto was placed with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto grumbled having to be with the moody emo and the howler monkey. Ino had finally crushed Naruto's crush on Sakura. He now saw the pink haired girl as an annoyance.

Ino was placed on a team with the laziest student in class, Shikamaru Nara and the big boned student, Chouji Akimichi. She grumbled about this though she knew that their families were real close. She just hoped she could still train with Naruto even after getting put on different teams.

Neither Naruto nor Ino saw a lot of each other with their shinobi duties getting in the way, but they made time. They trained with each other and while they trained they told each other about their teams.

"Come on Naruto, there has to be something good about your team?" Ino asked.

She and Naruto were resting under a tree after training on one of their rare days off that they both had.

"Ino, it's terrible. Our sensei teaches us nothing at all, but teamwork stuff. It would be good if we actually had any in the beginning to work with. The Uchiha has this all 'I have get stronger to kill someone and a team will just hold me back' attitude. And don't get me started on Haruno since you've seen how she acts" Naruto complained.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with the laziest boy on the face of the earth and a boy who eats and eat and eats" Ino said.

"Yeah, well, I bet you've got a better sensei than I do. He teaches you something, right?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, but we're fresh genin Naruto. We're not going to be learning deadly techniques or anything. We're not ready for that" Ino said.

"I know, I know. But come on, you told me you've learned tree walking. We haven't even done that. I mean, you taught me that. Not my sensei" Naruto said.

"I guess you're right on that point" Ino said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"How about you come over to my place for dinner. I know mom is always happy to have you there" Ino suggested.

"Sounds good, I only have rice crackers at home" Naruto said.

"Don't you go grocery shopping Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I haven't had time" Naruto said.

Ino sighed and made a mental note to talk to her mother to help Naruto out getting him food to eat.

The two went back training til it got late and they headed to the Yamanaka home. Naruto had a great time like always with the clan. They talked and had good time. Ino did talk to her mother about Naruto's food shortage.

/Scene Break/

Naruto sighed as he stood with his team. They had once again captured the cat Tora and now awaiting their next mission. His sensei Kakashi was reading his perverted book, Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was fawning over the Uchiha. Soon the door opened a team walked in.

"Ino, hey!" Naruto greeted.

Ino smiled at seeing her friend.

Asuma looked at this and smiled. He didn't hold any ill will towards Naruto at all. He liked the lad a bit. When he wasn't stealing his cigarettes and replacing them with a pepper bomb. Other than that he liked Naruto and his pranks when not directed at him.

"Hey Shika, Chouji, how are you?" Naruto asked looking at Ino's two teammates.

Chouji smiled and waved at Naruto with his free hand since his other was holding a bag of chips. Shikamaru grumbled, but nodded to Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi, how's your team coming?" Asuma asked.

"Good Asuma, just get done with a mission?" Kakashi asked without even looking up from his book.

"Yeah" Asuma said.

"What are you doing here Ino pig?" Sakura asked as she moved closer to Sasuke showing she laid claim over him.

Ino rolled her eyes seeing the 'subtle' attempt the pink haired girl was trying to make.

"I told you before Haruno, I'm not interesting in moody pricks" she said.

"Sasuke isn't a moody prick!" Sakura screamed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

Chouji just munched away on his chips. Chewing loudly to drown out the banshee wail.

"So team 10, here for another mission?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at his son.

"Yeah dad" Asuma said.

"Right lets see what we got here" Hiruzen said as he flipped through the available missions he had. The genin and jounin waited with Naruto and Ino standing next to each other chatting.

"Hey Ino, you think we could be able to team up on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"I highly doubt that Naruto. I don't think we'll get any mission over D rank for a while yet" Ino said.

"But these D ranks are so stupid. I mean, if they want us to learn teamwork they should do it early while we're in the academy. We could get used to doing missions and what to expect. Heck, we could practice writing reports for when were chunin and jounin and we need to do that" Naruto said.

"I know Naruto, we've gone through this already" Ino sighed.

This was a long rant Naruto has always had. That D ranks should be given to academy students to get them used to what the shinobi life would be like. The missions were safe enough since they were inside the village, plus each of the D rank mission taught certain skills like stealth and whatnot along with the most important lesson for all Konoha shinobi, teamwork. So this was an old skipping record for Ino since she heard it so much.

"Hmmm, team 7, you've done the allotted D rank missions right?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes sir" Kakashi said wondering why the Hokage was asking.

"And you team 10, you've done your allotted amount too?" Hiruzen asked turning to his son.

"We have" Asuma said with a nod wondering the same as Kakashi.

"Then I think both of your teams are ready for a C rank, but this one will be a joint mission between your teams. Just a simple C rank escort mission" Hiruzen said.

What neither Asuma or Kakashi knew was that Hiruzen was listening to Naruto and Ino's conversation and liked what he was hearing and knew he would try and implement that into the academy program along with some stricter training for kunoichi. That group has been getting very small and he was in need of capable kunoichi in his ninja corp.

"Um, dad don't you think two teams are overkill for an escort mission?" Asuma asked.

"Maybe, but you know as well I do that missions outside the village can come with their own unforeseen complications. It's best to send two teams for this just in case you run into a problem. Plus, this would be a nice way for your young teams to learn to work together since they might have to in the future" Hiruzen said.

Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"What do you think Kakashi?" he asked.

"Fine by me" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Excellent. Send in the Tazuna" Hiruzen said.

A man with a white beard holding a saké walked into the missions room.

"Tazuna, these are the two teams that will escorting you back home to Wave" Hiruzen said.

Tazuna looked at the group and snorted.

"I thought I hired shinobi, these look like wet behind the ears brats" he muttered.

Naruto wanted to lunge at Tazuna with a kunai, but Ino held him back. Though she was giving Tazuna a glare.

Both team 7 and 10 then were given orders to pack for at least a two-week mission and then dismissed them.

/Scene Break/

Ino was happy to have a mission out of the village, her first. And to have her first mission out of the village with her best friend. She then began packing all she needed making sure to double and triple check to make sure she had what she needed. Her father drilled into her to only pack what you needed and never pack anything frivolous.

Once she was done packing she kissed her mom on the cheek. Her father was gone on a mission. Once out the door she headed to Naruto's to help him. She got there and found the place a mess, which didn't surprise her. But what surprised her was that the mess was mostly scraps of paper with writing on it. On Naruto's desk, which was a gift from Inoichi so Naruto had a nice place to write, was where the epicenter of the mess was. She looked at and it looked familiar.

"These are seals, what is Naruto doing with seals?" Ino asked herself.

Soon Naruto came out.

"Hey Ino" he greeted.

"Hey Naruto, what's all this?" Ino asked as she gestured her hand to the mess.

"Oh that. Well, I forgot to tell you, but after that thing with Mizuki I got a bad headache and soon all this knowledge of fuinjutsu came to me like I just knew it" Naruto said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ino asked in a whine.

"Sorry Ino, but we've been busy and when we did get together I just forgot" Naruto said honestly.

Ino didn't see any lie in Naruto's answer and she had learned how to spot a lie by her dad. She just sighed.

"Fine, but what have you been working on?" she asked.

"Well, a lot I had studied the flash tags and exploding tags that get sold here and improved them" Naruto said proudly.

"How?" Ino asked not very sure she'd like the answer.

"Oh, I increased the blasting power of the exploding tags and the flash tags now give off a brighter flash and only uses the same amount of chakra to set them off" Naruto said.

_So that's the loud explosions I've heard going on in the village_ Ino thought thinking back to the times she was with her team and then a loud explosion would go off. She was curious as to why the Hokage wasn't doing anything about it, but that just meant he knew Naruto's talent.

"Yeah, so I better get finished packing so we can go" Naruto said.

Ino nodded and followed Naruto. She saw that he had packed everything in storage scrolls. She had to admit to herself that she was jealous and begged Naruto to do the same to her stuff. It would help so much. So Naruto being a good friend he was sealed all of Ino's stuff into storage scrolls as well as showed her the marks he made to know what was in each scroll. Ino listened to it all and nodded.

Soon the two blondes headed off to the gate.

/Scene break/

When they got there they saw Sasuke brooding like normal. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, Chouji munching away on a bag of chips and Shikamaru leaning against a tree snoozing. Ino muttered about how lazy Shikamaru was.

Asuma soon came and looked around. He nodded.

"Alright, we just have to wait for Kakashi" he said.

About almost two hours passed and Kakashi came half carrying a drunk Tazuna. Kakashi turned to Asuma.

"Sorry I am late, but I had a devil of a time finding the client and the having to pretty much carry him here" the one-eyed jounin said.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed even though what Kakashi said was true.

This awoke Shikamaru and he grumbled about the annoying loud alarm clock.

Asuma just nodded seeing the truth in Kakashi's excuse. Tazuna looked ready to pass out.

"Ino, can you do the sobering jutsu?" he asked his student.

Ino nodded and walked over and did the jutsu on Tazuna. A stream of very cold water doused Tazuna waking him up.

Naruto had to laugh at this.

"Alright on this mission I'll be taking lead, if at anytime I am out of commission then you will listen to Asuma. Got it" Kakashi said.

The six genin nodded.

"Great, let's get going" Kakashi said.

"Hold on Kakashi, lets see if our teams pack right. This is their first mission out of the village and they might not know how to pack" Asuma said.

Kakashi paused then nodded. It was a good idea.

The two jounin checked over all the genin packs.

Shikamaru had the standard supply of kunai, shuriken, flash and explosive tags, ninja wire along with some changes of clothes and the other standard items needed for out of village missions. Chouji was packed the same except the many bags of chips. It amazed the two jounin how many bags of chips the Akimichi could pack and have enough room for all of his equipment. Sasuke had the same pack, but with a fuuma shuriken. The two jounin were surprised by the two blondes packs.

"Where's your packs?" Asuma asked.

"The loser probably didn't bring one" Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah" Sakura said in total agreement with her crush.

"No, I have all what I need in storage scrolls. I packed a lot since this is my first mission out of the village and wanted to be prepared" Naruto said showing the scrolls he had his stuff in.

This stunned Asuma and Kakashi. Mainly since the storage scrolls didn't look like they were bought, but made. They also looked more sophisticated too.

"Naruto, where you learn to make these?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh, I don't really know. I just do. The old man knows about it" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. He'd have to talk to the Hokage when he got back.

Asuma turned to his student.

"Naruto and I are friends. When I saw him with storage scrolls I asked for the same" Ino said and showing her storage scrolls.

Asuma nodded and smiled.

Last was Sakura and her was the worst. She barely had any equipment since most of her pack was filled with beauty products and junk. Asuma looked displeased as did Kakashi. The one-eyed jounin knew he'd have to work on this or else he'd have one less student. Thankfully he had an extra pack filled with standard shinobi equipment. He gave it to Sakura.

"Right, let's get going" Kakashi said.

/Scene Break/

On the road Naruto and Ino kept constant watch. They knew that there was dangers outside the village. They had talked to the older shinobi to hear stories. They wanted to get as much knowledge as they could so they could be ready.

Asuma and Kakashi noticed that the two blondes were the only ones keeping a watch. Shikamaru was lazily walking, but the two jounin could tell the lazy boy was alert. Chouji was munching away on his chips, heck he was on his third bag. Sasuke was brooding and not paying any attention and Sakura was just staring at Sasuke.

The formation was Asuma up front. Sasuke and Sakura behind him while Shikamaru and Chouji with the client with Naruto and Ino behind them and last was Kakashi at the end. They were moving at a decent pace for a civilian. Sakura would sometimes whine about getting tired, but everyone ignored her.

It happened in a flash. They had just walked over a puddle. Naruto nudged Ino and Ino nodded. They got ready. Kakashi saw this and smiled. He caught Asuma's eye since he had also seen the 'puddle'. He signaled to Asuma to let the genin handle it to see what they could do. Asuma just nodded. Just as he passed the puddle two shinobi wearing breathing masks rose from the puddle. They lunged and wrapped Kakashi with razor-barbed chains that were attached to their gauntlets. They then shredded the one-eyed jounin.

"One piggy down" one of the shinobi said.

"And some more to go" the second one said.

Sakura was frozen with terror. Sasuke was frozen also along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Asuma frowned at this, but looked to see the two blondes and was surprised.

Naruto and Ino froze for a second then burst into action. Ino hurled a kunai and pinned the chain to a nearby tree. The two shinobi detached themselves from the chain and made to charge. But Naruto was quicker and hurled a kunai in-between the two shinobi. The kunai exploded knocking both shinobi out.

"Naruto, what the heck was that?" Ino asked.

"A brand new seal I made. I call it concussive tag. It kind of works like an exploding tag, but instead of it making an explosion it sends out a shockwave knocking out your opponent" Naruto said.

"Nice job Naruto, you and Ino beat the Demon brothers" Kakashi said.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Sakura screamed.

"No, I am not" Kakashi said ignoring the ringing in his ears.

Where Kakashi's 'body' was supposed to be was a torn up log.

"Yes, good job Ino, Naruto. Very good teamwork there" Asuma said proudly.

"Thank you Asuma sensei" Ino said bowing.

"Yeah, thanks smoky" Naruto said with a grin.

Ino sighed. She knew her friend would have a nickname for her sensei. He almost always had a nickname of some sort for everyone he met.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He was supposed to be the one to deal with those two shinobi. He growled as he made a fist, digging his nails into his palm almost making his hand bleed. He wasn't going to be shown up by a loser.

"Kakashi these aren't the run of the mill bandits. These guy are serious" Asuma said.

"Right Asuma, this mission is much more dangerous than what was stated. Care to clarify some things Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna then went into a huge sob story about his home of Wave and how it was being ruled by a tyrant named Gato and how the bridge he was building was the village's only hope.

After some debate the two teams decided to continue the mission. It was beyond the jounins' better judgment, but most of the genin wanted to continue. So off to Wave they carried on.

/Scene Break/

After taking a boat ride and seeing the amazing bridge still getting build they got to shore and headed to Tazuna's home. Again Naruto and Ino were being vigilant, but so was Sasuke since he wasn't about to be shown up by the dead last. He sensed something then hurled a kunai. A white rabbit came hopping out.

Ino walked over and took the furry animal and cuddle it.

"Isn't it cute Naruto?" she asked showing off the rabbit to Naruto.

"Uh yeah, but why the white coat when it's summer?" Naruto asked.

Asuma and Kakashi saw that too and they sensed something.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" the two jounin shouted.

They all hit the deck with Naruto pulling Ino close to him.

The something flew overhead of them. They looked up to see a huge ass sword and the genin all had to gulp. If they hadn't listened then they'd be without a head at least. Soon a tall man with his face and part of his body wrapped in bandages as well as wearing pinstriped pants appeared standing on the sword.

"Heh, should've realized that those two idiots would've failed given who is here" the man said.

"Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Kakashi said.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan" Zabuza said.

"This guy is above you all get into defensive formation" Asuma ordered.

The six genin created a tight perimeter around the client. Asuma took out his knuckle knives as Kakashi revealed his Sharingan.

"Showing off the Sharingan so early, I am honored" Zabuza said sarcastically.

Soon the fight began. Zabuza created two water clones and they were holding their own against Asuma. Kakashi was fighting the real Zabuza. Soon Zabuza hopped away to a safe distance and mist began to come in. Thick chakra heavy mist.

Zabuza's voice laced with intense KI was hear everywhere as he instilled fear in all the genin.

Ino was trembling, but stopped when he felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw him smile at her and she felt her confidence get restored. She nodded and was back scanning the mist.

There was a clang and the two blonds turned to see Asuma holding off Zabuza's sword his knuckle knives. He was right in front of them and if he wasn't there then the client as well as Shikamaru and Chouji would have be sliced in half.

Asuma finally fend off Zabuza and went for the kill only to slay a water clone.

Kakashi was still fighting the real one. Soon he was captured in a water bubble. Asuma jumped in to help, but was caught too. This left the genin.

"Go! Take the client and flee" Kakashi ordered.

"No way, you told me that abandoning your comrades makes you lower than trash" Naruto said.

"Heh-heh, you've got some guts kid. I'd like to see what they look like" Zabuza said.

"You'll have to get through me first" Ino said standing beside Naruto.

"Two, so it's true what they say. Blondes are really that dumb" Zabuza said.

/Scene Break/

In various places certain blondes sneezed.

One was in a casino losing money. She grumbled about being allergic to losing.

In the desert practicing her wind jutsu when she sneezed causing her wind jutsu to veer off course, which caused a scream meaning she had hit her brother.

_Who knew he could go that high_ she thought.

"Opps" she said.

A girl was with her team she sneezed, but said nothing of it as she continued to spar with her team. Though she thought it was totally un-cool.

/Scene Break/

Back with the battle Naruto and Ino glared at Zabuza.

"You insult us because of our blond hair" Ino growled.

Naruto, who was angry then froze. He felt the extreme anger just pulsating off Ino. He knew that Ino hated when some criticized her intelligence when it came to her hair color. She was quite sensitive about that. Before Naruto could stop her Ino charged in with a battle cry that sent shivers down all the spines of the males present.

Zabuza didn't know what hit him. He was supposed Demon of the Mist and here he was getting beaten to a bloody pulp by a girl not even half his size. Ino bent his arms and legs in positions the human body was never supposed to be in. Her anger fueled her strength as well her chakra helped too. By the time she was done Zabuza was barely conscious and in a tremendous amount of pain. He looked just like a certain perverted sage after getting caught peeking on a hot spring.

All the guys just stood there watching this. Chouji had dropped his chip bag with his mouth wide open. Shikamaru was now really scared of Ino. He thought of her as troublesome, but Ino was now on a whole new level, even higher than his own mother. Sasuke was scared, he hadn't been this scared since he saw his murdered clan. Sakura was speechless at the sight. Tazuna nearly wet himself seeing what Ino had done. Kakashi, who was free from his water prison made a mental note to never make fun of someone's hair color especially blonds and Asuma looked at what his genin had done and knew to never piss her off at all.

This left Naruto who was kind of used to Ino's behavior. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Ino. He felt Ino stiffen ready to attack again, but relaxed when she knew it was him hugging her. She turned to Naruto and gave a smile.

"Thanks Naruto" she said.

"Anytime Ino" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto went over to finish the job pulling out a kunai. Two things shot out and Naruto jumped away thinking he was the target. Two needle hit Zabuza's neck and he went limp. Naruto moved in cautiously and checked for a pulse, there was none.

Soon a new figure appeared.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza for me. I've been tracking him for many days. I shall dispose of him" the figure said.

"You're welcome hunter nin" Asuma said.

The hunter nin vanished with Zabuza. This left the two team to head to Tazuna's home. On the way Naruto reported that Zabuza was dead. The two jounin nodded. Kakashi passed out and Asuma took over carrying Kakashi all the way to Tazuna's home.

/Scene Break/

At Tazuna's house Tazuna's lovely daughter, Tsunami, and her moody son, Inari, greeted them.

Kakashi was on bed rest for chakra exhaustion due to using his Sharingan. That meant Asuma was in charge.

The next day Kakashi was down with both teams. He was on crutches since he was still suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"Zabuza isn't dead" Kakashi said.

This shocked the genin. Asuma just nodded with Kakashi is agreement.

"WHAT! But the idiot said he was dead?" Sakura whined.

"Hey, Naruto isn't an idiot pinkie" Ino growled.

"Shut Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

Ino ignored Sakura's insult and turned to Kakashi.

"Why do you think Zabuza isn't dead?" she asked.

"What's a hunter nin's mode of operation?" Kakashi asked.

"After killing their target a hunter nin is to cut the head off the target's body as proof of the kill and burn the rest of the body so no other village can study the body for its secrets" Naruto said.

"That's correct Naruto" Kakashi said.

There was silence as this info was trickled through the genin.

"So that hunter nin was actually Zabuza's accomplice?" Shikamaru asked.

The two jounin nodded.

"How long?" Ino asked.

"Well given the beating you gave him Ino I'd say a couple weeks and that's not on top of whatever Zabuza's accomplice did" Asuma said.

"Looks like I'll have to train you up" Kakashi said looking at his team.

/Scene Break/

Both team 7 and 10 were out in the woods. Kakashi and Asuma were there too. Kakashi then began to teach his team. Asuma's team was there too since Tazuna wasn't working today.

"Alright, today you'll be learning tree walking" Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed and his head slumped. He felt Ino's hand on his back. Team 10 couldn't believe Kakashi was teaching something that he should've taught his genin a week or two out of the academy.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked seeing his genin's reaction.

"Yeah, I already know that exercise as well as water walking. Ino taught it to me because her team have already done that" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked surprised while Sasuke looked pissed that he was behind the loser.

"Why would you do that Naruto?" the one-eyed jounin asked.

"I did it because I was getting no training from you and on our off days Ino and I train together" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I teach you teamwork since it's very important" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but I already know the value of teamwork and your lessons are going to waste with the other two on the team. What's the point" Naruto said.

Kakashi frowned.

"Alright since you know this Naruto you can watch over Tazuna with team 10 while I train Sasuke and Sakura" he said.

Naruto just sighed.

"That alright Asuma?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure" Asuma said.

Kakashi began teaching Sakura and Sasuke tree walking while team 10 headed off. Ino asking Asuma if she could train with Naruto. Asuma agreed since he saw no harm especially hearing that Naruto and Ino trained together whenever they could. He was curious on what the two did in their training sessions.


	10. Naruto's Change

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, here's another story idea I am working on. I want to first let you know though that some of this will sound like Elemental Angels in chap 8, but I was writing this one way before I even got the idea for Elemental Angels. This is a Naru/Ten.**

* * *

**Naruto's Change**

**By: Sheltie**

"Point A, in position" Sasuke said.

"Point B, in position" Sakura said.

"Point C, in position" Naruto said.

"You're late Naruto. Okay, lets go" Kakashi said.

Soon three blurred shadows jumped with one landing on the unsuspecting target.

"Ow, that hurt!" Naruto shouted.

"Target captured" Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's cries.

"Confirm identity, does it have a ribbon on its left ear?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura bent over and saw a red ribbon on the target's left ear.

"It does" the pink haired genin said.

"Good, mission complete. Capture of the Fire Lord's wife's cat" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura turned and walked away.

"Hey, a little help here!" Naruto shouted as he continued to struggle with the cat.

/Scene Break/

Back in the missions office Naruto was scratched up thanks to the cat and annoyed though the scratches have all, but healed up by now. Sasuke had his arms folded brooding about the stupid 'missions' they've had since becoming genin. Sakura was glad for the easy missions that meant plenty of time to ogle Sasuke. Kakashi was still reading his book without even looking up.

"Congrats on a successful mission. Now lets see what else I can give you," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage said as he looked through his papers.

Naruto sighed and grumbled. He wanted something other than a lame D rank mission to do. But right now he was too tired to argue, which was odd since he was never this tired before. His stomach was churning and it wasn't in hunger or anything since it seemed to focus on the seal on his belly. Something was wrong and he didn't want to risk anyone here. He sighed again and ignoring the old man and his team he turned to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Hiruzen asked looking up.

"Home, not feeling well. Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura can handle whatever the next mission is by themselves" Naruto said without looking back.

Hiruzen frowned. This wasn't Naruto. Something was very wrong here.

"Kakashi, your team is dismissed. Naruto, please stay here" he ordered.

Naruto grumbled since he was so close to the door and was stopped.

Sasuke turned and left with Sakura following him asking him out yet again while Kakashi bowed and left in a swirl of leaves.

Soon Hiruzen and Naruto went to his office.

"What is the matter Naruto, you aren't your normal self?" the leader of the village asked with concern.

"Not sure old man. It's my stomach. Something is wrong" Naruto said gripping said body part.

Hiruzen frowned since the area Naruto was gripping was were the seal was located. This could be very serious.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked with utmost seriousness.

"On and off for the passed couple weeks. This is the first time it's been really bothering me" Naruto said.

Hiruzen sat back and puffed him pipe a couple times. He hadn't the knowledge of sealing to do much. He knew of one who knew more than enough, but he didn't know where he was and how long it might take him to get back. He also thought of having bring one more person though that meant explaining things in a letter to the person, which would most likely get him severely beaten up. It was a risk he had to take though seeing his pseudo grandson in such pain.

"I know someone who could help you Naruto, but I've no idea where he is now. I'll need to contact him. Can you hold on that long?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think" Naruto said as he winced slightly at a new pain hitting his stomach.

Hiruzen frowned. He needed to get on this right away. He didn't know how much time he had and this looked to be a time sensitive issue.

"Very well, you can go. Please tell me if you are not well enough to continue your duty as a leaf shinobi" he said.

"Yeah, sure old man" Naruto said then left.

Hiruzen sighed. He began to write those very important letters. He just hoped he would survive the wrath he'd receive from them.

/Scene Break/

Naruto walked back to his apartment at a slow pace since the pain was halting his progress. He just hoped he could get home without any trouble.

"Why's this happening to me?" he muttered to himself.

He kept going and got to his place, but before he could unlock his door a very sharp intense pain the likes he's never felt before hit him and he crumpled to the ground curling into a ball as he passed out.

/Scene Break/

Tenten was making her way back home exhausted. She had endured yet another one of crazy sensei's training sessions. The man was certifiably insane that was the only explanation. He pushed her and her teammates to their limits and beyond. It didn't help that one of her teammates had to emulate their sensei to the utmost degree and that only raised the craziness factor. Heck, she was just happy she could walk afterwards from the training. She was hungry too and was trying to figure out what she was going to eat when something caught her eye. It was orange. She stopped and saw an orange mound. There was a hint of yellow and it came to her that it was a person.

With speed she rushed to the person. She recognized the boy somewhat. I mean, he was a known prankster in the village. She saw he was wearing the leaf shinobi headband.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked gently shaking him.

"Pain, so much pain" Naruto grimaced tightly.

His breathing was shallow and slow like it was trying to contain the pain.

Tenten did her best to check Naruto over for injuries, but found none. She determined that whatever was hurting him it was internal. She needed to act fast. He couldn't die, she wasn't going to let a fellow leaf shinobi die on her. She got Naruto on her back and rushed to the hospital as fast as she could. The pain and weariness she was feeling before was gone. She was focused on helping a fellow leaf shinobi.

At the hospital she ran in.

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Tenten shouted.

Several nurses rushed out with a couple doctors, but when they realized who it was who needed help they turned away.

"Hey, where are you going? This boy needs help. He's a leaf shinobi" Tenten asked angrily.

"Just leave him, he's a demon" a nurse said coldly.

"What does that mean? Look, I don't care what he is because he's hurting and could die" Tenten said with anger.

"So, then we'd be rid of him for good" a doctor said without emotion.

Tenten was getting pissed and was ready to get out a few kunai to hurt them when a voice stopped her. The voice was like cold steel.

"I see I need to make a whole lot of changes to this hospital starting with the staff."

Tenten turned and found Hiruzen standing there not looking very happy. Beside him was two of his personal Anbu guards.

The nurses and doctors froze when Hiruzen appeared.

"Now, you have a patient who is also a leaf shinobi that is need of care. Do I need to tell you what the consequences of not helping are?" Hiruzen asked in the same cold voice as before.

This got the hospital staff moving as one of the nurses took Naruto from Tenten and the other brought a gurney over to lay Naruto on. A doctor began checking Naruto over as one of the Anbu guard watched over his shoulder. To make sure they were helping Naruto and trying to kill him.

As this was going on Tenten finally rested and plopped to the ground tired. All of her weariness from before came back to her in a flash.

"I thank you for bring Naruto in young lady, what is your name and where'd you find him?" Hiruzen asked looking down at Tenten.

"My name is Tenten, Lord Hokage. I found Naruto in a fetal position on the floor next to an apartment door. I think it was his own" Tenten said.

"I see" the Hokage said.

_He never even got home before the pain overcame him. What is happening to you Naruto?_ Hiruzen thought.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was now lying on a hospital bed with wires and tubes attached in various places. The gentle beeping of a monitor signaled he was still alive. By his side was Tenten, who looked worried. She hadn't left at all since she wanted to know if Naruto was alright. As she looked down at the blond he looked peaceful though the occasional wince in his face ruined the image.

"How is he?" Hiruzen asked.

"He's fine the doctor says, but he's not sure what's wrong. They checked everything and he seems to be in good health" Tenten said softly.

"I see, you can go home now Tenten" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir, but if it is alright with you can you let me know when he awakes?" Tenten asked.

A small smile broke on the old man's face.

"I will" he said.

Tenten gave Naruto's hand a tight squeeze before she left. She didn't know she was worried about a boy she didn't even know, but she did and she wanted to make sure he'd make and be alright. She had just recently found out what his name was, but she wanted to know more about the blond.

/Scene Break/

Deep within Naruto's mind Naruto sat on a small piece of dry land surround by a large sewer. On one side there was a huge cage with slips of paper wrapped around the bars. Naruto figured that was where the blasted fox was locked up. But he didn't even know where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in your mind, Naruto."

Naruto spun around and came face to face with a long red haired woman. She had green eyes and a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think the simplest way to put this is my name Kushina Uzumaki, I am your mother" the woman said.

Naruto's eyes bugged out. No way, here was his mother inside his mind. This had to be some kind of trick. Maybe the fox was trying to play with him.

"But, but, how'd you get in here?" he asked stunned.

"The kyuubi. Though the kyuubi is sealed inside you there was more protections just in case someone tried to tamper with the seal and release it. Part of the protection is me really. I have, had an ability to use what is called chakra chains. Chains that are made out of chakra that can contain and hold the kyuubi. Another protection is your father placed a bit of himself in so if the kyuubi tried to get out and I chained him up he could reseal him back in" Kushina said.

"So, is that's what's happening then? The kyuubi is trying to escape?" Naruto asked.

"No, but something is wrong with the seal. I don't know what it is though I am very good at seals this one is your father's own personal design, which have no knowledge of" Kushina said.

"But since the kyuubi isn't trying to escape then dad won't come" Naruto said frowning deeply.

"Not true son."

Naruto's head shot up when he saw a man that was very familiar. He was the Fourth Hokage, the one that sealed the kyuubi in him then first place. His father was the Hokage he idolized. He was the man that cursed him of a life with no friends, family, to be beaten, to be glared at, to be spat on, and to be almost killed several times. He felt anger, rage, hatred for this man, but seeing how sad he looked dispelled most of those emotions.

"I've seen your life son, and I am disgusted how you've been treated. I wished so many times that I didn't seal this horror inside you, but I had no choice. I couldn't use any other child since I didn't think they'd be strong enough to handle. I picked you since I knew you could even as an infant. I wanted you to be looked as a hero, but I was wrong. I am deeply sorry and hope you can forgive me son" the Fourth said with much emotion in his voice.

Naruto felt tears well up as he ran to the man who was his father and held him tightly. He felt another pair of arms and saw it was his mother hugging him. it felt so good. He had never been hugged before and he loved the feeling.

_So this is what being hugged by your parents is like_ Naruto thought happily.

"Son, there's much you need to learn" Kushina said.

/Scene Break/

It has been over week since Naruto was admitted into the hospital. His team was told that he was recovering from a bad bug. Kakashi was told the truth and was worried for his student and son of his former sensei. He visited Naruto a few times as did Iruka, Naruto's former teacher. Tenten made it a habit to visit Naruto whenever she could and sometimes stayed way passed visiting hours. None of the hospital staff said a thing about that. Naruto also had two Anbu watching over him at all time just in case someone tried to kill him when vulnerable.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke made an effort of stopping by to check on their teammate. This enraged Tenten when she found out about it. She was going have a few words with them. She found the two in training ground seven Sasuke was training as Sakura watched on with hearts in her eyes. Tenten looked disgusted in the pink haired girl's behavior. Fan girls had no place to be kunoichis.

"So this is where you two are" the weapons user spat.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare.

"Yeah, how dare you interrupt Sasuke's training" Sakura said with anger.

"I'm here to see what was so _important_ that would stop you both from visiting your teammate, who is in the hospital just so you know. I can see that what you're both doing is much _higher_ priority than the wellbeing of your teammate" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Why should I care, he's just a loser" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he doesn't need any our sympathy" Sakura said agreeing with her Sasuke completely.

"You both make me sick. I may not know Naruto at all, but he's a fellow leaf shinobi, which mean you should care on principle, but since he's also your teammate you should really care. Your teammates are your family. You should care for one another since they'll be the ones you have to count on during missions. They could literally hold your life in their hands" Tenten said glaring at the two.

"I need no help, I am an Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly.

Sakura however was now looking a bit ashamed at herself. She hadn't visited Naruto when this girl, who barely knew him had been. What kind of person did that make her when a stranger spent more time with your injured teammate than you?

"She's right, you both are disgraces."

The three turned and found Kakashi standing on a limb of a tree. Even though his mask hid it he was frowning severely at his two students, but his eye showed all the disappointed he had in them. They had completely forgot the very first lesson he had ever taught them.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for calling him, an Uchiha, a disgrace. Why should he care what happened to Naruto? He was just weighing him down from his ultimate goal in life to kill his brother and avenging his clan. He could do this all on his own, he needed no help whatsoever since others would slow him down for his quest for revenge.

Sakura, who was feeling bad already now felt worse hearing that she was a disgrace from her own sensei. It was just another harsh blow to her that hurt worse than anything physical. She hated herself now for what she was doing. She just hoped it wasn't too late to redeem herself.

Kakashi jumped down.

"Naruto is on the brink of death. I just came from the hospital to get Tenten since she wanted to be updated on Naruto's condition" he said.

Tenten had a look of intense worry on her face.

"What do you mean on the brink of death, I just saw him some time ago. He was fine" she said almost in a panic.

"He was, but then he slipped into a coma. We're not sure if he will pull out" Kakashi said with emotion in voice.

Tenten looked crestfallen. This couldn't be happening.

Sakura was shocked hearing this. Now she really wished she could've seen Naruto before.

Sasuke frowned, but he didn't really care since it was no concern to him. Besides, all of this talk was getting in the way of his training to get stronger and killing his brother.

"But he has to pull through. I've heard he's really strong and won't give up at all. He has to. Is there anything they can do? Can I still see him?" Tenten asked rapidly.

Kakashi knew that Tenten had been asking around about Naruto, talking to those who actually liked the blond. He saw that she was taking a liking to the boy and was kind of glad she was becoming a friend to Naruto even though he hadn't done anything really. That boy can still do the impossible even like he is.

"The Hokage has sent word for the best healer and has gotten word that she'll be here soon. Also there's another expert coming in who knows of Naruto's condition and can help immensely" the jounin said without giving up Naruto's secret.

Tenten was a little relieved that help was coming. She was really worried for Naruto since she had brought him to the hospital. She had visited everyday and even talked to those who came in. She learned a lot about him from the people who came. Mostly the Hokage came by, but so did a ramen stand owner along with his daughter. She found out that Naruto was the man's best customer and was worried about the boy tremendously. Then there was Iruka, a teacher at the academy. She found that Iruka looked at Naruto as a sibling of sorts.

She gathered more and more information about Naruto and the more she found she liked the boy. He seemed like a fun guy even if it sounded like could be loud and annoying sometimes. But with dealing with her sensei and one of her teammates she thinks she can handle Naruto. How bad can he be compared to Guy and Lee?

"I'm going" the weapons user said and ran off as fast as she could.

Kakashi turned to his two genin.

"I'd advise you two to follow her. You might not get another chance" he said in a stern tone then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura stood there trying to come to terms of all that is happening while Sasuke went back to training.

/Scene break/

A couple days later Naruto was still in a coma. Tenten was at his side keeping vigil as much as she could. The only times she was not there was training and missions. Her team even came a few times and felt sad for Naruto. Guy wept about losing such youth so young. Lee was determined to train extra hard for Naruto even though he never knew the boy. Neji even felt bad since it was a fellow leaf shinobi. Even though he still was on his fate kick he'd never want fate to do this to anyone.

Sakura finally did make it and brought flowers too. It also seemed more word spread and Naruto got a few more visitors. Chouji and Shikamaru came by as did Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Ino also came by too. Sasuke never did even at the urging of Sakura and Kakashi. There wasn't much change in Naruto's condition and many were losing hope. Tenten wasn't though she just knew Naruto would pull through. She didn't wonder why she had such a hope, but she did, she felt it deep within and nothing was going to change that.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind he was getting to know his parents as well as getting training from both of them. The first was to get a handle on his immense chakra. Both Kushina and Minato pounded into Naruto all the chakra controlling techniques they knew. Once that was done then they got to work on Naruto's horrid taijutsu. They were shocked seeing their son fight. He had no skill or technique at all. They knew it was because he was never really trained at all. This only made them push Naruto harder to learn. That and mutter curses and think out loud of the pain they'd cause if they were alive to those who hurt their son. Minato had never been so ashamed of his village so much. He was disgusted that the village disregarded his final wish. Kushina wanted to go on a rampage and show why she was known as the Red Hot Habanero.

Once Naruto had perfect control over his chakra Kushina taught him chakra chains, which was an amazing technique close to a bloodline really and it can't be copied by the Sharingan since it had no hand signs. Chakra chains were meant to contain a person or people and were darn near impossible to break free from since they were made of the user's own chakra. They were idea to containing a biju since they couldn't break really.

Naruto though found ways to make it an offensive weapon since defense wasn't his strong suit. He also learned a bit of medical jutsu from his mom as well as kenjutsu too. The Uzumaki family style. Naruto knew he'd have to get a sword once he regained consciousness and wondered where he could find one. Kushina solved this dilemma telling him of one that was hidden in the Wave country waiting for the rightful owner.

So Naruto vowed to go there as soon as he could to find the sword. Kushina also taught Naruto the Uzumaki style of taijutsu as well. Along with his training he got from his mom he got the love he had missed out on for so many years. He soaked it all up and didn't think he could get tired feeling his mom's arms around him even if it was in his mind.

Minato, Naruto's dad, taught him the art of fuinjutsu as well as the Rasengan too. With fuinjutsu Minato told Naruto that he had several books he wrote himself that Naruto could read when he was awake. They could only be opened by him because the seal was a blood seal for extra protection. Naruto also learned the Hiraishin, the jutsu that made his dad famous and feared. Though he was cautioned never to use it unless he really needed it since no one else knew this jutsu and it would paint a big target on his back as well as many questions too.

Naruto also seemed to change during all of this. He got smarter, wiser, and much more patient it seemed. He was less loud and more controlled. All in all the shinobi world would see a whole new Naruto when he emerged.

/Scene Break/

Two of the three legendary sannin arrived in the village. Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya came as soon as they could. Tsunade was accompanied by her apprentice and travel companion Shizune with Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton. Tsunade got to work looking over Naruto as Jiraiya checked the seal on Naruto's stomach. They knew who Naruto was thanks to their old sensei and current Hokage.

Tsunade wasn't happy that the godson she thought was dead was actually still alive and she never knew. She would be having words (and possibly fists) with her old sensei after Naruto was awake. Jiraiya was in the same mind set as his fellow sannin since this was his godson here in the bed and this was the first he has heard of him in years. Unlike Tsunade he knew Naruto was alive, but due to a long-term mission he couldn't take care of Naruto.

Tenten was relieved that Lady Tsunade had come back. She knew if anyone could get Naruto better than it was Lady Tsunade. She was a famous healer in all of the shinobi world, though her talent at losing money gambling overshadowed her sannin skills most of the time. Which got her the name of the Legendary Sucker.

Jiraiya worked diligently in making sure the seal on Naruto hadn't broken and from what he had found it wasn't, so he wasn't sure what was going on.

During this time the council was doing its best to try to pull the plug on Naruto and let him die. The clan heads wouldn't let this stand since they would never willingly kill a fellow leaf shinobi. The Hokage blocked all their efforts with the claim stating that Naruto's condition is ninja business, not the council, which was made out of civilians. So that meant only the Hokage and clan heads can make the final choice on Naruto.

/Scene Break/

_**Inside Naruto's Mind**_

"Well Naruto, you've trained and learned a lot. You'll need to practice these skill a lot when you get back since though you know them your body will have to get used to them" Minato said.

Naruto nodded.

"We are proud of you, Naruto. We are so happy how you've turned out even though this wasn't the life we had imagined for you" Kushina said.

"I won't let both of you down. I'll make you both proud" Naruto said smiling.

"You have already son, you have by being who you are. Never hurting the village even after all they've put you through. You are the strongest ninja in my eyes to bear that and live the way you are" Minato said.

Both Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto and he hugged them back.

"So, what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it is time" Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready son?" Minato asked.

"You bet. I am ready to show the world the new Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said confidently.

"Goodbye son, we love you" Kushina said giving Naruto one more hug.

"Bye mom, I'll come back to visit you and dad again" Naruto said hugging him mom tightly.

"Looking for to it son" Minato said ruffling his son's hair.

Soon a bright light filled the space and Naruto had to shield his eyes.

/Scene break/

Tenten was again in her spot with a hand holding onto Naruto's. That's when she felt it twitch. She froze for a second then felt the hand twitch again followed by a groan.

"Naruto?" she asked softly.

"Ah man, that hurts" Naruto grumbled.

Tenten's eyes widen as she saw Naruto slowly get up.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Huh, um, not to be rude, but who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked looking at Tenten.

"Oh, um, my name is Tenten and I was the one who brought you here, the hospital" Tenten said.

"Oh, thanks for that then. I don't think I would be alive if you hadn't" Naruto said as he slowly sat up.

"What was I to do, you are a fellow shinobi of the leaf and it would be wrong to leave you like that. But what happened to you to get like that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, well, it's a bit of a secret" Naruto said.

"Oh my, you're a wake!"

Naruto turned and saw a dark haired woman looking at him with shock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I have to alert Lady Tsunade, and Jiraiya, and the Hokage" the woman said running off.

"Uh, who was that?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"That was Shizune, she's an apprentice to Lady Tsunade" Tenten said.

"Oh, um, how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"You've been out for a several weeks. We were all afraid you'd never wake up" a woman with blond hair and a big bust said as she entered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, that's Lady Tsunade. She's one of the legendary sannin" Tenten said in a chided tone.

"Oh" Naruto said.

Tsunade walked over and began checking Naruto over and found he was in fine condition. She also noticed neither Naruto nor Tenten had dropped one another's hands at all. She said nothing on that though.

Soon a white haired man that Naruto found out to be Jiraiya came in and looked happy. The Hokage came too out of breath and was pleased to see Naruto was awake. During this time before the Hokage came in Naruto was filled in and he was amazed that Tenten stayed with him and kept him company. They didn't know each other and she did this. He felt touched by this and asked Tenten if they could be friends. Tenten agreed right away.

"Tell me Naruto, what happened?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto looked down and saw he was holding Tenten's hand, but he wasn't bothered by that. He actually liked it. Her hand fit into his nicely.

"Um, maybe we can talk about this in a more private setting?" the spiky blond asked.

"I think we can do that, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya nodded and pulled out some seals and set them around the room and then channeled some chakra into them.

"Hmm, instant privacy seals. Nice touch, though are they strong enough?" Naruto asked as he analyzed the seals.

"How do you know what these are Naruto?" Hiruzen asked surprised.

Naruto then explained what happened. He told them everything even Tenten since if they were going to be friends then he didn't want any secrets between them. When Tenten heard Naruto held the kyuubi she was shocked, but not afraid or hated him. No, she just saw Naruto, that's all. Naruto was happy for that and Tenten got the lecture of 'you can't tell anyone this at all since it's an S rank secret'. What happened with Naruto was still a mystery since not even Minato was sure why this had happened. That was what shocked the room. Naruto met his parents and learned from them. That's why he went into a coma. He needed all his mental energy there.

Naruto was a bit pissed that the Hiruzen knew who was his parents was and held this back from him. he understood why, but he wasn't happy at all. Hearing that Jiraiya was Minato's sensei was another shock as well along with all that Naruto had learned from his parents. That and his godparents were both in the room and were two of the legendary sannin was quite shocking. In the end the Hiruzen decided this needed to be kept secret since he wanted Naruto to surprise everyone with his newfound skills.

Naruto agreed with this. He had plenty of people he wanted to shock.

Hiruzen noticed that Naruto wasn't the boy he knew. This Naruto was more mature, he sat upright, taller even. He spoke nicely and not loudly. He had manners, which he probably would need to credit Kushina on later. He also seemed to be patient too. There wasn't a trace of his brash and rash attitude whatsoever. Naruto was now the shinobi Hiruzen knew the blond could always turn out to be.

"So what you are saying is that you learned from your father who was the Fourth Hokage and your mother?" Tenten asked.

"Yep" Naruto said.

"Wow, I have got to spar with you sometime" Tenten said.

"No problem, but I need to know when I can get out of here first" Naruto said turning to Tsunade.

"You seem to be in fit condition considering, but I want you to stay here a day or two longer just to make sure. This has never happened before and we don't want to take any risks" Tsunade said.

Naruto grumbled then nodded. He hated being in the hospital.

/Scene Break/

Naruto finally made it out and was feeling great. Tenten came to spring him and when he exited he found he had a party waiting for him. There in front of him was his former classmates and fellow genin along with what Naruto assumed was Tenten's teammates. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys" the blond greeted with a smile.

He got greetings back and they were happy he was back. They also asked what happened and Naruto used the cover story that the Hokage and the two sannin came up with. He came down with a very terrible bug that had him slip into a coma. Thankfully his body was able to fight it off and he awoke. The bug is rare so there was no chance of any of the others getting it.

After the reunion they all went to the barbeque joint that the Ino-Shika-Cho team frequents. They all had a nice party and ate, drank, and talked.

Naruto went around talking to everyone and found out they were up to while was out.

Soon the party ended and Tenten walked Naruto home she told him to avoid another accident. They got there and said their goodnights and parted ways.

/Scene Break/

Naruto still had a few days before he could get back to active duty and used this time to get his body familiar with all he's learned. It was difficult since he had to train his body hard to be in physical shape for all the skills he knew. He first started with chakra control. It was hard since he had it down in his mind, but outside he had none and it took a lot of concentration and hard work to get each one down. Tenten joined sometimes and watched in awe as Naruto showed off his new techniques. She had never seen anything like it. One day when Naruto was taking a break he was lying under a tree with Tenten beside him.

"Say, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"You said your family owns a weapon shop, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Tenten said.

"Well, do you make your own kunais and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"We do, why?" Tenten asked.

"I'd like you to make so special kunai for me. These are the blueprints of them. I'll pay you whatever the amount is" Naruto said handing Tenten a scroll.

Tenten took it and opened it up and her eyes widen to saucer proportions.

"Naruto, these are" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know, can you do them, and do them in secret?" Naruto asked.

"I can, I may have to tell my dad, but I can get him to keep it a secret" Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten" Naruto said.

Tenten nodded.

/Scene Break/

What also happened was Tsunade decided to stay in Konoha after finding family and she wasn't about give that up. So she had Hiruzen tidy-up her clan home and then urged Naruto to move in with her and Shizune. Naruto was leery about this, but decided to give it a shot. So now he lived with Tsunade and Shizune with Jiraiya popping in every once and a while.

It was a new experience for Naruto who was used to living alone for a long time. But he soon thought of Shizune as a big sister and Tsunade as an aunt of some kind. Jiraiya was a pervy uncle.

There was some arguing with the council about Tsunade taking in Naruto, but that all quieted down really fast since pissing off the Slug Queen was not a very smart thing to do. Plus this was a clan matter since Naruto was considered an adult as he is a shinobi and the council could do nothing about it at all.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was finally cleared for duty and met his team. Sakura welcomed him back with a smile. Sasuke just grunted, but that was it. Naruto shrugged it off and began doing a bit of training while he waited. Sasuke watched this and glared at Naruto. Sakura was curious and walked over to Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto?" she asked.

"Just a bit of training that I thought up while resting" Naruto said though that wasn't really a complete lie really. He did think up of some of this training when he was resting in his hospital bed.

"Really, can I join?" Sakura asked.

Naruto paused. This had been his dream for a long time, but after he had some long talks with his mom he came to some conclusions. He didn't really love Sakura. She was just the first girl his age to be nice to him when they were younger and his mind clicked and thought he was in love. But now he was wiser and smarter and if he was honest with himself his tastes had grown after spending time with his mom. He saw how strong and confident she was and wanted a girl like that. Sakura could be like that, but right now she was just a fan girl, which his mom told him were useless and would be a liability on a mission.

"Sure, if you want" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. She had decided to be nicer to Naruto even though she still had her sights on Sasuke and that would never change.

Kakashi appeared and found Naruto training and helping Sakura as well. He smiled. This was a very interesting change. He then called them and they headed off to do missions. After the missions were completed Naruto left to train some more since he still didn't have everything he knew down. He first needed a sword so he could use his kenjutsu. He knew where to go.

Naruto entered the weapon shop and looked around.

"Hey there, need any help?"

Naruto turned and found a man that he was sure was Tenten's dad. He was a big burly man, but he had kind brown eyes. Tenten definitely got her eyes from her dad.

"Yeah, I need a sword" the blond said.

"Alright, lets see what I can do for you" the man said leading Naruto to where the swords were.

Naruto looked over the swords remembering what his mom told him to look for. He frowned he didn't what he was looking.

"Excuse me, but do you make swords?" he asked.

"We do, but they are expensive" the man said with a nod.

"That's alright, I have the money. I need to get some new clothes anyway" Naruto said.

"Well go ahead and pick out what you want in the clothing section then after that you can tell me what kind of sword you want made" the man said, "oh by the way my name is Marth."

Naruto nodded and went to look for clothes that didn't scream 'kill me'. His parents made a strong effort with him to wear more appropriate shinobi clothing. It took a lot of arguing since Naruto loved orange, but his mom and dad didn't back down and he finally relented.

Coming out of the shop Naruto looked a different shinobi. He was wearing black Anbu pants, a mesh shirt with a long-sleeved brown shirt over it and to finish it off he had a gray trench coat over that. It had small bits of orange to appease him, but not enough that it would scream 'kill me'. He also bought several more sets of this clothing. He walked to the Senju compound and was greeted by Shizune.

"Hello Naruto, you look nice. New clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom and dad kind of beat into me that wearing all orange isn't good" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shizune chuckled. She had taken a liking to the blond instantly and thought of him as a little brother.

"Well come on, Lady Tsunade will be back from the hospital soon and then I can start dinner" she said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this idea. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Royal Ninja Guard

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: here's a new idea of mine. This one has Fire Daimyo getting involved. Many changes in Naruto canon in this. Naruto/Multi though I am unsure who I'll pair him up with yet. That's still open. Also he character Yuna isn't from the Final Fantasy game series. I just liked the name and am using it.**

* * *

**Royal Ninja Guard**

**By: Sheltie**

A five-year-old Naruto was grumbling. He could feel the dried caked blood from his recent beating he got from a mob of civilians. His supposed Anbu guard did nothing to stop them. Thankfully the mob got bored and stopped. Naruto had laid there letting himself heal then he'd go home and clean himself off. It was an almost daily thing that Naruto didn't even think of it. He didn't know why he healed so fast, but was glad since he didn't think he'd be living this long if he didn't have this ability.

He was heading home when a person caught sight of him and decided follow. Naruto didn't realize anyone was following him til he was in his rundown apartment. He went inside and closed the door and went to bathroom to clean off. When he came back this strange woman was sitting in a chair. She had short brown hair and kind green eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto stuttered scared of getting a beating in his own place.

"Relax young one, I am not here to do anything to you" the woman said.

Naruto didn't relax one bit.

"What is your name young one?" the woman asked.

"I'm called demon around here" Naruto mumbled.

"No, what is your real name the one your parents gave you?" the woman asked shaking her head.

"Um, it's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

The woman slowly got up and slowly made her way to Naruto. Naruto felt his flight instincts kick in, but something was holding that back. The woman's aura felt calming, peaceful. She didn't move with any malcontent at all. Once she got to him she bent down a bit and smiled at Naruto, a real smile, something Naruto had never seen from anyone that was being directed at him. She then slowly circled Naruto, inspecting him. Once she made her first pass she nodded.

Naruto saw that the woman was very pretty with greenish blue eyes. She had short honey brown hair that just ended at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a uniform that he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Yuna" the woman said.

"Um, hi" Naruto greeted though he was still ready to bolt at any second.

Yuna slowly moved a hand out and touched Naruto's cheek. He flinched ready to feel pain, but instead he felt Yuna stroking his cheek. It felt so good. He couldn't help, but close his eyes and sigh. Yuna smiled as she saw Naruto being relaxed for the first time. She kept up her stroking then stopped and Naruto opened his eyes and wondered why she stopped.

Inside Yuna's mind there was a million questions. She had a very good inkling on who this boy was and she was wondering why he was living in such squalor and why he was beaten up. It angered her that people would hurt a child, any child it didn't matter the reason at all. No one should hurt children in her book. Her thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling stomach. She saw it coming from Naruto who looked a bit embarrassed. Yuna just smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Lets see what you have here" Yuna said.

She looked in the cupboards and only found instant ramen. That wouldn't do. She decided she'd just have to take Naruto out to eat. She had more than enough money to do that. She held out her hand and Naruto took it. They left the apartment.

/Scene Break/

Yuna was very angry now. She'd had gone to three restaurants and they all denied her service. She saw how they were looking at Naruto, who was hiding behind her legs. She knew she had to do something so she headed to the Hokage tower.

"Are we going to see the old man?" Naruto asked.

Yuna looked at Naruto curiously.

Soon they got to Hokage's office and was allowed in. The Hokage was sitting drinking tea with another man. That man was the Fire Daimyo.

"Hey Old Man" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, that's no way to treat the Hokage" Yuna chided gently.

"It's alright, he's been calling me that for a long time and I don't mind. It's actually refreshing to being called that after being called Hokage all day long" the Hokage said with a smile.

The Fire Daimyo laughed at this and turned to Yuna.

"So Yuna, who is this young child with you?" he asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki" Yuna said.

The Fire Daimyo looked at Naruto then did a double take. He looked at the Hokage who nodded.

"I see, so what brings you here?" the Fire Daimyo asked.

Yuna sighed.

"I've been trying to feed Naruto, but every place I go to has refused me service because of Naruto" she said.

This made the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage angry. To refuse service because of a little boy.

"Yuna is it?" the Hokage asked.

Yuna nodded.

"Go to Ichiraku's. It's a small ramen stand. They will give you service I promise" the Hokage said.

Yuna just nodded. At the moment she'd take anything just to feed Naruto. Naruto whooped and hollered in joy of eating Ichiraku ramen and literally pulled Yuna out of the office to go to the stand.

This left the Hokage and Fire Daimyo.

"So that's Minato Namikaze's son" the Fire Daimyo said.

"He is" the Hokage said.

"So why is it he's being treated like that when he's the son of Minato?" the Fire Daimyo asked.

The Hokage sighed. This was going to be a long talk, but he began and told the Fire Daimyo everything. The night of the kyuubi attack how Minato used Naruto, who was a newborn to seal the kyuubi and how Naruto's mother, Kushina died after she gave birth. Then he told of how he tried to help Naruto, but the council blocked his every move. How Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage and he found the boy dirty and grimy rummaging through the trash to find something to eat. How he gave Naruto an apartment and a little money to spend. How the village attacked Naruto in many ways from overcharging him on anything and everything to beating him with the worse ones coming on his birthday. Then to how even though he had Anbu watching Naruto he still got attacked. Plus how Naruto had no friends since all the kids stayed away from him due to listening to their parents.

The Fire Daimyo was quite angry with the entire village. To treat a boy who had done nothing to them, who was keeping such a destructive force at bay to be treated so badly. Refusing him food, overcharging him for everything he needed. Making live in the slums of the village. Beating and attacking the boy. Keeping him isolated from everyone else. It was amazing the hadn't snapped by now.

"Hiruzen, I know you've done all you can for the boy, but I will be stepping in from now on" the Fire Daimyo said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage was shocked hearing this. He never expected the Fire Daimyo to offer this at all when he told him of Naruto's life so far in the village.

"I am not opposed to this at all Orion, but I must ask why?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yuna, she's one of my best guards and a dear friend. I know that she could not leave the boy here when we go. So allow me to take him. He'll get the life he was supposed to have. We will train him in the ways of the shinobi if he wants" the Fire Daimyo said.

Hiruzen took his pipe out and lit it. He took a few puffs as he thought.

"The council will be up in arms about this" he said.

"Bah, the council is nothing. Did you forget you are Hokage and that means that the council is supposed to be guiding you, not ordering you. You've gotten quite old my friend, but I fear you're letting your old age become a weakness" the Fire Daimyo said.

"You're right Orion. I have let my age become my weakness" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"Yes, and even if the council tries to throw a fit they can't do a thing. If they think they are powerful enough to take me on then they are really delusional" Orion said.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I will have to punish them for this though you know Hiruzen" Orion said.

Hiruzen nodded again.

"Very well, if we're in agreement then lets get down to the dirty work" Orion said.

/Scene Break/

At the Ichiraku stand Naruto was slurping down bowl after bowl while Yuna watched. She shook her head.

_Of course he had to inherit your passionate love for ramen_ she thought.

Once Naruto was done Yuna paid the bill though winced a bit at the price. It was nice big dent in her wallet, but she'd survive. She then led Naruto back to the Hokage tower keeping an eye on the civilians who were glaring at Naruto. She glared right back sending them a warning if they tried anything she'd retaliate. This held most civilians back, but a few shinobi were dumb enough to try something.

A couple drunk ones came stumbling by and made sneers and jeers at Yuna and Naruto. Yuna ignored them since she could smell the heavy influence of alcohol on their being. But it was when they attacked she took action. One of them pulled a kunai wanting stab Naruto.

Yuna moved and unsealed a long thin sword from a pouch seal on her hip. She sliced the shinobi's arm that held the kunai clean off. There was blood and screaming and the other shinobi in the group attacked Yuna.

Yuna took them all down slicing and cutting. They were all down and Yuna was about to put her sword away when she heard a scream. She turned and found a mob of civilians beating Naruto. When her back was turned dealing with the shinobi the civilians decided they had the perfect chance to attack Naruto.

Yuna saw red and without even using her sword she beat all the civilians. She may look gentle and thin, but she was quite strong and powerful. She was the best kenjutsu user in the Fire Daimyo guard. Not to mention her taijutsu was superb. When the Anbu arrived they saw four down shinobi most likely dead or dying and a bunch of civilians all in horrible conditions. They weren't dead, but they'd all be laid up in the hospital for quite a while.

The Anbu moved to arrest Yuna, but was stopped.

"Anbu stand down!"

They turned to find not only Hiruzen, but Orion there too. They knelt down in respect.

"Yuna, what was it that caused you to use such violent actions?" Orion asked though he knew why.

He and Hiruzen used Hiruzen's crystal ball and watched the entire event.

"I am sorry my lord, but those shinobi" Yuna spat as she glared at the bodies, "tried to harm Naruto. I only took action to defend him, but it escalated. As soon as I was finished I found Naruto getting attacked by this filth" she said glaring at the injured civilians, "and I took care of them in a more humane way."

The Anbu looked at the two sights. Dead shinobi and the pile of civilians that were all severely beaten. They all had one thought on their mind. _That was humane?_ Looking at the beating.

"Very well Yuna, I shall overlook this, but please control your temper better next time" Orion said.

"Yes my lord" Yuna said with a bow.

"Anbu, clean up this mess will you" Hiruzen ordered.

The Anbu nodded and got to work. The two leaders left with Naruto and Yuna.

/Scene Break/

Two days later Naruto was gone from the village. Yuna and the Orion left with Naruto in tow. He collected his meager belongs though Yuna told him only to bring what was truly necessary since they get him all new things once back at the Capital. It took four days to get back to the capital. Yuna spent the whole time with Naruto when she wasn't on guard. The rest of the time Naruto was bored. Yuna gave him some books to read, but Naruto was never a fan of reading. But given his situation he had to force himself to read to break the boredom.

Once at the Capital Naruto found out he was going to be staying with Yuna. He was happy about this since he really did like Yuna.

/Scene Break/

Orion was at his desk. He had called his best hunters and trackers.

"You called my lord?" the leader asked.

"Yes Taichi, the Hokage has sent word to both Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, but he doesn't think the messages will make it to them. Especially Tsunade. So I am having you and your team to go out looking for Tsunade and bring her back here. I don't care if you have to drag her back, but make sure she's a live. Here's a letter to give to her to explain things" Orion said.

"We shall depart immediately my lord" Taichi said bowing then leaving.

Orion sat back thinking about many thing then smiled. Things were going to very interesting from now on.

/Scene Break/

Yuna was put on reserve duty so she could take of Naruto. Yuna was pleased by this and began teaching Naruto kenjutsu. She gave him a wooden training sword and giving him the basics. Naruto listened to her every word and followed it. He was so happy someone was teaching him, paying attention to him. He soaked it up like a dry sponge.

"You're doing very well Naruto. You're getting close to using a blunt practice sword" Yuna said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Yuna nodded with a smile.

This only gave Naruto more drive to work.

/Scene Break/

_**Several weeks and many villages and small towns later**_

In a bar in a small town the trackers arrived.

"This is where Tsunade Senju was last reported to be. Remember men she is known to have a volatile temper and her superior strength is legendary. We must approach with caution. She is still a shinobi and that means we must be wary of our actions. Let me do the talking and if I say leave then leave" Taichi said.

"Yes sir" the group said.

They entered the bar and found their target. She was in the corner with a young woman sitting beside her along with a pig.

"Tsunade Senju?" Taichi asked.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Tsunade asked not looking up as she poured herself another drink.

"My name is Taichi. I am the head of the Fire Daimyo's hunters and trackers he has-" Taichi said.

"What does the Fire Daimyo want with me?" Tsunade asked knowing to be more civil in this situation.

"To give you this letter, that's all" Taichi said as he pulled out the letter slowly making sure Tsunade saw his every move.

He then laid it on the table.

"We shall be just outside of the town if you want to talk" Taichi said then left motioning his men to follow.

Tsunade looked at the letter then picked it up. Her mind was debating whether to read it or shred it. But if the Fire Daimyo had gone to this much trouble than it must be important. She decided to open it. She read the whole thing and her eyes widen. Her fist clenched.

"Those damn bastards" she growled out.

"L-l-l-Lady Tsunade?" the young woman asked now very afraid at the rage Tsunade was giving off.

"Nothing Shizune, lets get going" Tsunade said then folded up the letter and placed it in a pocket.

The woman, Shizune, got up and followed Tsunade out. She of course made sure to pay the tab before leaving though. They headed to the forest where Tsunade found Taichi and his group.

"Is this all true?" Tsunade asked holding out the letter.

"It is. I have not read the contents, but I have no reason to suspect anything else" Taichi said.

"Fine, then let head to the Capital" Tsunade said.

Shizune was very confused to what was going on, but followed.

/Scene Break/

Back at the capital Naruto was now training with a blunt metal sword. It has been a few months and Naruto was making a lot of progress. He seemed to have picked up kenjutsu easily, which Yuna was glad he had inherited this from his mother. Yuna was watching his progress with a smile though she sensed someone was watching them. She pulled out a knife and hurled it at where she felt the spy was.

"Heh-heh, you're good, but you never got me" a white haired man said.

"Jiraiya, the toad sage and a part of the legendary sannin" Yuna said keeping her eyes on him.

"And who might you be my lovely lady?" Jiraiya asked eyeing Yuna with a perverted gleam.

Yuna wanted to castrate him for the way he was looking at her, but she never got a thing off as Jiraiya hit the ground squealing pain and curled in a ball clutching his groin. Naruto had been watching and didn't like how this man was eyeing Yuna and decided to take action. He kicked the pervert in the balls.

"Nicely done Naruto" Yuna praised.

"Thanks Yuna" Naruto said with a smile.

"Brat, that hurt" Jiraiya grimaced as he slowly got up.

"Then you shouldn't be leering at Yuna" Naruto said.

"I wasn't leering. I was just admiring her fine physical form" Jiraiya said.

Naruto used the flat part of the blunt sword and slammed it into Jiraiya's groin causing the great sannin to squeal in pain as he fell to the ground cupping his damaged goods. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"That hurt even more than last time" he gasped out.

"And you deserved all of it you old pervert."

Naruto and Yuna turned to see Taichi, his hunter group along with a woman and a young girl. The woman had blond hair done in two pigtails and a big chest. The young girl had short black hair and looked at Jiraiya on the ground with a bit of worry, she was also holding a pig in her arms.

"Lady Tsunade, it's nice to see you again" Yuna bowed.

"Yuna, that's you. My, you've grown since I've seen you last" Tsunade said.

"It has been a long time, and who is this?" Yuna asked looking at the girl by Tsunade.

"This is my apprentice Shizune" Tsunade said.

"Nice to meet you Shizune, my name is Yuna" Yuna said bowing to Shizune.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Shizune said.

"Naruto come over here" Yuna called.

Naruto walked over eyeing the newcomers. He stood next to Yuna and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, this is Tsunade Senju, she's one of the legendary sannin as well as the best medic nin in the entire world as well as the strongest kunoichi too" Yuna said.

"Please Yuna, I am sure if you had chosen the path of kunoichi you'd have surpassed me" Tsunade said.

"But, I didn't I chose the path of the royal guard" Yuna said.

"Wait a minute, then you" Naruto said pointing to Tsunade, "and that old pervert were teammates" Naruto said then pointing to Jiraiya.

"Sadly yes, the perverted hermit hadn't learned his lesson even after all these years" Tsunade grumbled.

Jiraiya had recovered and was walking over though with a bit of a limp due to getting whacked in the family jewels with the flat part of a metal sword.

"Tsunade, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to deal with a few things" Tsunade said as she flicked her eyes to Naruto.

Jiraiya caught that and nodded.

"I was just bring Lady Tsunade to meet with the Fire Daimyo when we heard the scream" Taichi said.

"I'll come with, if you don't mind" Jiraiya said.

Taichi shook his head.

"Good, Shizune stay here with Yuna and Naruto while Jiraiya and I go talk to the Fire Daimyo" Tsunade said.

"Are you sure Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I am sure" Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded.

/Scene Break/

In the office of the Fire Daimyo Orion was sitting grumbling about all the damn paperwork there was. He sighed as he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. It was nicely combed this morning, but after all this paperwork he was doing it turned back to its normal shaggy appearance. A knock on his door was his reprieve.

"Come in" he said.

Taichi came in with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Ah, Taichi. You've done well getting both Jiraiya and Tsunade here" Orion said sitting upright.

"Actually sir. I only retrieved Tsunade. I found Jiraiya when I returned. He was with Yuna and Naruto" Taichi said.

"I see, write up your report. Dismissed" Orion said.

Taichi nodded then left.

"So Jiraiya, Tsunade. I'd like to know why you haven't been taking care of your godson, Naruto?" Orion asked.

"If I may Fire Daimyo" Tsunade said speaking first.

Orion nodded.

"I was told by Koharu and Homura, my sensei's former teammates that Naruto had died. I was overcome with grief of losing another person I loved. So I fled the village with my apprentice vowing to never return" Tsunade said.

"I see, it appears that there's much afoul within Konoha. What's your excuse Jiraiya?" Orion asked.

"I am watching over a vast spy network and as much as I would love to have taken Naruto. I know it was no place to raise a baby. I was reassured by Sarutobi sensei that Naruto would be well-cared for" Jiraiya said.

"I see, let me tell you what Naruto's young life had been like" Orion said.

The two sannin were shocked and appalled at what their village had done to a child. It also enraged them and they wanted to storm that village and take a pound of flesh from each and every single villager for what they did to Naruto.

"I can see you're angry and I was as angry as you when I heard about Naruto's life. But anger will not help Naruto at all" Orion said.

"What is it you suggest?" Jiraiya asked.

"To train Naruto to be the best shinobi ever and show Konoha what they are missing for tossing away such a prize" Orion said with a shark-like smirk.

"I like it, it them where it hurts the most, their pride" Tsunade said with a vicious grin on her face.

"I do too" Jiraiya said matching Tsunade's grin.

"Good, as you can tell Yuna has been training Naruto in kenjutsu, but he needs more. Jiraiya. You have to teach him taijutsu as well as ninjutsu. Tsunade you can teach him healing. I want Naruto to be the best shinobi ever" Orion said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded.

/Scene Break/

_**Years Later**_

Over the years Naruto grew stronger and stronger. Jiraiya and Tsunade put all their effort into making Naruto into the best shinobi ever. Yuna stayed by training Naruto too in kenjutsu too. It wasn't long that they got a new trainer. Jiraiya had heard whispers in Konoha. He did have spies within his own village of course. Hiruzen being one of them. Any way Jiraiya got wind of the Uchiha massacre and nabbed Itachi, the one who had committed the act. He and Itachi had a nice long talk and found Itachi was under orders by the council elders to kill his clan going over the Hokage's head.

Itachi moved to the Fire Capital under the protection of Orion after hearing the story and everything. Itachi then began teaching Naruto. Itachi was surprised Naruto was here since he was one of the guards to watch over Naruto when Naruto lived in the village. Naruto and Itachi formed a brotherly bond with each other.

With Tsunade, Naruto saw her an aunt and Jiraiya as a perverted uncle with Shizune as a sister. It also seemed Shizune and Itachi were getting close to one another. As for Yuna, Naruto saw her as his savior and mother in some ways though he never actually outright called Yuna 'mom', but both knew it.

For Konoha though there was suffering. Orion told Hiruzen he'd punish Konoha and Hiruzen agreed with it. Konoha's missions dropped and they were now doing everything to get missions. Council meetings erupted with shouting and screaming by the civilian side about how they weren't making as much money. The shinobi side was annoyed by this and wondered what they had done to deserve the Fire Daimyo's wrath. Hiruzen sat there listening to this all. His only thought was this.

_Serves this village right to do such things to a child_ he thought.

Back with Naruto's training. He was excelling in all areas and everything the two sannin, Itachi and Yuna were throwing at him. Jiraiya introduced Naruto to fuinjutsu and Naruto's first seal was an exploding tag, which he used on Jiraiya when he found the toad sage peeping.

Naruto was looking all around for Jiraiya to show him his explosive tag he had made all by himself. But couldn't find the toad sage. He then heard familiar perverted giggling and sighed. He found Jiraiya crouched looking into a peephole into a hot spring.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Give that inspiration" Jiraiya said as his pen dancing across his notepad.

Naruto growled and looked at the tag he had in his hand and grinned. He then took out a kunai and wrapped the tag around it. He threw kunai right under Jiraiya's rump. He'd have to thank Itachi for those kunai throwing lessons. Naruto then set it off.

The explosion was big enough that it launched Jiraiya over the high wooden fence. Naruto heard screams of shock and fear then he heard Jiraiya scream in holy pain.

"Serves you right pervy sage" Naruto said walking off whistling. His good deed done for the day.

Naruto's skill in fuinjutsu was at prodigy level though Jiraiya, Tsunade and Yuna knew this was mostly because of who his parents are. Naruto's seals were the best and even Jiraiya a seal master was astound at how big Naruto's appetite for fuinjutsu was. He'd surpass the toad sage very soon.

Itachi was teaching Naruto ninjutsu and was amazing how many ninjutsus Naruto could do without tiring, but knew it was thanks to the kyuubi and because he had naturally huge chakra reserves.

Tsunade trained Naruto in healing and taught him all the herbs and plants that are good for healing poisons and such. She was pleased how Naruto absorbed the material.

What was the problem was Naruto's chakra control. With so much chakra thanks to having the kyuubi sealed within him it took him longer and harder to control his chakra. That and as an Uzumaki he already had huge chakra reserves too. So control was the big key thing to be worked on. Itachi found Naruto couldn't use a regular bushin due to his high chakra. So kage bushin was taught to Naruto.

Naruto was turning out to be a very powerful and impressive shinobi in the making.

During all this Naruto went with the Fire Daimyo whenever he went to a chunin exam. He wanted Naruto to explore and learn about the other countries. Naruto also met many friends during his travels with the Fire Daimyo. Yuna of course came with during these trips along with Itachi though he wore a mask to hide his identity.

The only place Naruto didn't go to was Konoha. The Fire Daimyo didn't Naruto back there til he was strong enough.

/Scene Break/

A thirteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki stood tall.

"You're doing good Naruto" Yuna said with a smile.

"Thanks Yuna" Naruto said smiling right back.

He was dressed in a red cloak with the symbol of the Fire Capital on it. Underneath was shinobi clothes. He had on Anbu grade armor with a samurai twist on it. He had fingerless gloves black cargo pants with two weapons pouches on his thighs, and sturdy combat boots that made no sound at all. He had a sword on a seal on his wrist ready to be called out at a moment's notice. The sword was a gift from Yuna.

"So are you ready to head back?" Yuna asked.

"I think so" Naruto said.

"Don't worry. They can't hurt you anymore and if they try you have my permission to deal with them with the appropriate amount of force" Yuna said.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was back in Konoha. He took a deep breath as he looked on. He was in the convoy with the Fire Daimyo along with Yuna and Itachi and other royal guards. Naruto kept his head down making sure no one would recognize him. No one seemed to since the entire village seemed to have pushed Naruto out of their memories. Soon he and Yuna got to the hotel they'd be staying in. Naruto would be rooming with Itachi like usual on these trips.

"So Naruto, are you excited for these exams?" Itachi asked with his mask now off.

"Not really" Naruto said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. All of the chunin exams passed Naruto had always been super excited about them. So what was so different now?

"It's not that I am not excited. It's just, well, this place brings back a lot of bad memories" Naruto said.

Itachi just nodded understanding what the blond was meaning.

"Don't worry Naruto. It won't be the same. You're older, stronger and most of all different than what you used to be. This is a chance to heal old wounds and bury old bones. Besides, you think Yuna would allow anything to happen to you?" the older Uchiha said.

Naruto grinned a little.

"No, you're right, I just, there's so many memories" he said with a sigh.

"It's alright little brother. Nothing is going to happen to you this time. Not on my watch or Yuna's" Itachi said.

**End**


End file.
